


Seasonal love

by Chirstmas25



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spells & Enchantments, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirstmas25/pseuds/Chirstmas25
Summary: There are many supernatural species in creation, some stronger than others, some older than others, others more magical and mysterious than others.Mother and daughter Calliope and Nefeli have been of this earth thousands of years, these species have been around longer.All they expected when the came to forks would be a relatively normal 2 years, then then could go back to doing whatever they Pleased.Little did they know they would find more in excitement and love in forks than they expected.WARNING: Language, sex
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys so I was cleaning out the files of one of my old laptops and I found this saved, I wrote this back in 2016 and must of forgotten about it, in fact I wrote Several sequels and a prequel to this story, so I thought why the heck not and uploaded it.
> 
> A/N: all rights go to SM

Name: Nefeli – Νεφέλη

Species: Nymph

Born around: 1500 - 1520 BC

Physical age:18

Skin tone: honey

Hair colour: warm chestnut brown

Eye colour: hazel

Height: 5'4

Children: calliope

Grandchildren: Rae, Crispin, Caden, willow

Gifts: elemental magic + healing magic

History: Nefeli was born in Greece around 1500 - 1520Bc after her parents left Egypt, she grew up there until she turned 1500 when she left on a boat to Rome.

Personality: Nefeli is a very gentle soul, and always has everyone's best interest in mind, though don't let her calm and docile nature fool you she is a very skilled fighter having spent many years in the gladiator arena in Rome.

Name: Calliope – Καλλιόπη

Species: nymph

Born around : 150- 140BC

Physical age: 18

Skin tone: Honey

Hair colour: light pink (Spring) golden blond (summer) Aubrun/burgundy (Autumn) white (Winter)

Eye colour: pastel green (spring) golden (summer) purple (autumn) light blue (winter.)

Height: 5'6

Children:

Rae

Caden

Willow

Crispin

Gifts: elemental magic + curses.

History- calliope was born in Rome around 150 -140BC to calliope and an unknown man. Most of her formative years were spent living with her mother in seclusion until she ran away in 1553 to have fun with nymphs her age.

Personality: Calliope is a very passionate person, she loves hard and deeply. Unlike her mother, calliope liked the finer things in life, though deep down calliope loves her family more than anything, and can become quite dangerous when she's protecting them, it doesn't help that she get far more riled up than others.

Name: Anippe

Species: nymph

Born around: 2800 - 3000 BC

Physical age: 18

Children: Nefeli

Grandchildren: Calliope

Great-grandchildren: willow, Caden, Crispin, Rae

Magic: elemental magic + healing magic+ curses + alchemy + crystals

History: Anippe knows very little about where she was born considering he was so young when she was sent to Egypt, but she was raised by water spirits until she left for Greece.

Personality: Despite her youthful looks she produces an authoritative essence when she talks you listen. Through her many years roaming this earth she's learnt many types of magic and has a vast knowledge.


	2. Introduction 2

The Cullens

Name: Carlisle Cullen   
Born: 1640 London, England  
Physical age: 23  
Mate: Esme   
Personality: Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to practice his diet on animal blood and use his capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them. 

Name: Esme Cullen   
Born: 1895 Columbus, Ohio  
Physical age: 26  
Mate: Carlisle   
Personality: Esme is an extremely warm individual who is gifted with the ability to love the people around her passionately. She has always had strong maternal instincts, which is why she can open her heart so easily to her adoptive children.

Name: Edward Cullen   
Born: 1901 Chicago, Illinois  
Physical age: 17  
Gift: mind reader.  
Personality: Edward is usually described as brooding and stubborn, but also very kind and compassionate. Edward is also a bit of a romantic at heart. He often over analyzes situations and tends to overreact

Name: William Cullen   
Born: 1901 Chicago, Illinois   
Physical age: 17  
Gift: mind reader same as twin brother Edward.  
Personality: William is far more open to vampirism than Edward and views it's more of an opportunity than a curse, He retains some of the traditional mindset and outdated speech from his human life in the early 20th century much like his brother.

Name: Alice Cullen   
Born: 1901 Biloxi, Mississippi  
Physical age: 19  
Mate: jasper   
Gift: subjective precognition   
Personality: She is kind and cares for those she loves. She loves to sing with music three octaves higher than the song is with her silvery bell-like voice, She also loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers and playing the stock market to make money. 

Name: jasper hale   
Born: 1844 Houston, Texas  
Physical age: 19  
Mate: Alice   
Gift: pathogenesis   
Personality: Jasper can sometimes pass as cold because he has a very militaristic mindset from his time as a human in the Confederate army and later as a vampire in Maria's army. However, the truth is that he is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. He is described by Alice as 'a good Southern gentleman. He is a natural scholar and avid reader and has a shrewd mind on business and battle tactics.

Name: Rosalie hale  
Born: 1915 Rochester, New York  
Physical age: 18  
Mate: Emmett   
Personality: Rosalie is described as being narcissistic and self-centred, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as a result of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human and had never been envious of anyone other than her best friend Vera, who had found love in her marriage. Even so, she thought her human life was perfect. Rosalie enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive than her or receive more attention than her.

Name Emmett Cullen.  
Born: 1915 Gatlinburg, Tennessee  
Physical age: 20   
Mate: Rosalie  
Personality: Emmett is a naturally cheerful and childish character. He loves to laugh and make jokes and would try to lighten up tense situations with his sense of humour.


	3. Arrival in forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calliope and Nefeli arrive in forks for the first time.

**Her love was entire as a child’s, and though warm as summer it was fresh as spring.’**

I’m withdrawn from my novel by my mother who shakes my arm.

I realise She’s talking to me.

I quickly take off my headphones.

“I’m sorry what?”

She just rolls her eye’s in mild annoyance.

“I said we’re going to be landing soon so you better put your seatbelt on.”

I look out of the plane windows and her words rang true as the clouds had vanished and in there place the increasingly buildings of Port Angeles approach us.

I close one of my favourite novels Far From The Madding Crowd by Thomas Hardy.

I’ve honestly read this book nearly a hundred times, I’m not even exaggerating.

Unfortunately with no book or music I was once again reminded of the fact we were in a metal death trap.

I hate airplanes, I would much rather have both my feet on the ground.

Though it’s my mom who keeps reminding me we have to adapt to modern-day technology even if it makes us uncomfortable.

It took longer than I liked, but we soon touch down in William R. Fairchild International Airport.

I wasn’t able to get off the plane quick enough.

The tension in my body seems to evaporate the further away we get from the plane.

my mom and I walk to luggage claim to get our bags.

“You’re never going to get me back onanother plane for at least another 500 years.”

My mother just laughs at my statement and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

“I promise you my little πολεμιστής we can portal travel for a while, but we do need to try to blend in.”

I can’t help but look to my mother incredulously.

And proclaim a little to loudly.

“Mother were over 2 thousand years old but look no older than 18, heck we look more like siblings than mother and daughter and no one would believe I’m a mother to 4 children, how can we blend in?”

We Attract a few stares from other passengers.

Whoops

After my statement, the carefree expression my mother has melted away and is replaced with a look of warning.

In a hushed whisper and a tighter thannecessary grip on my shoulder my mother faintly under her breath hissed to me

“Keep your voice down, you risk bringing attention to us, we might look the same age but I’m your mother and I will not have you doing anything to jeopardise our future here, we are orphaned sisters that’s all people know and that’s all they need to know, do I make myself clear.”

The threat in her hushed voice is clear and it reminds me of why she was so feared with our people.

You don’t get on the bad side of Νεφέλη

I nod quietly, my voice seemed to betray me.

As quickly as my mother's warning came it was gone.

My mother was now back to the smiling woman I knew.

She reads the board with our flight number and baggage conveyavelt.

“You stay here and keep hold of the bags, I’ll go get the suitcases.”

She skips to the conveyabelt where the luggage from our flight starts to appear.

I guess I should explain what I am and I’ve made it clear that I’m not human.

Well to fully understand what I am, we have to go back thousands of year back to the Mesopotamian civilization 3200 Bc

_**There have been many debates on how our people came to be but the most popular theory was Enlil, the air god was entranced by the beautiful maidens so much he desired to view them for all of eternity, one maiden, in particular, caught his attention and soon his love.** _

_**He disguised himself as a mere mortal and enticed the young maiden.** _

_**He took her as his wife, on their wedding night he revealed himself as the great god Enlil, it was on that night he gave her the gift on immortality that way he could spend the rest of his life with his beloved.** _

_**However, his bride did not wish for immortality and she soon grew lonely.** _

_**In an attempt to please his beloved, he called forth the 4 elements and merged them along with his seed to create beautiful children, he hoped that theses beautiful creatures would please his beloved and fill the empty void in her heart.** _

_**These children were called Ninfa or known today as nymph’s, Enlil then gifted them with the immortality of sorts, they would only age 1 year every 100 years and would stop ageing completely at 18.** _

_**since they had come from the Earth they had been blessed with the gifts of nature, these included changing the seasons, growing fruit and other florals, not to mention actual magic.** _

_**He would hope that his beloved would not only have children to love but once those children grew older they would become her friends and companions, these gifts of theirs would entertain her when he couldn’t.** _

_**His beloved was content for a few hundred years, though once again fell heavy-hearted, she loved her children/companions very much but she was still mortal, just who was immortal.** _

_**The beautiful maiden understood mortals weren’t meant to live forever otherwise they would have been created that way.** _

_**Her resolve stronger than ever she went to** _

_**The god An and the goddess Ki parents of Enlil begged them to strip her of her immortality and finally allowing her to pass onto the next word.** _

_**An and Ki granted her desire.** _

_**Once Enili discovered his parents deed he went into Great mourning that lasted around 900 years, though once he had finished mourning he was filled with a rage he had never felt before.** _

_**He destroyed anything that reminded him of his love, the beautiful acropolis that he had gifted her was now in ruin, his rage then turned towards Ninfa’s, he blamed them for his beloveds unhappiness and spent the next 300 years hunting them down and slaughtering them.** _

_**Though in the thousand years there mistress/mother had been lost they had evolved into beautiful adults and just as enili had promised his love, were forever frozen at the age of 18.** _

_**These grown Ninfas had procreated amongst themselves.** _

_**knowing there would be no escape for them, the grown Ninfas had placed their young one’s on a ship to Egypt to escape from Enili.** _

_**The water spirits had taken the young Ninfa's to a hidden oasis in Egypt, the Ninfa's would spend the next couple of hundred years at this oasis growing, being cared for my water naids** _

_**Among the 70 - 80 young Ninfa's was my grandmother.** _

_**She was only a young one of 300 when she had arrived in Egypt.** _

_**She would stay in the oasis until the ripe age of 1300 when she and another ninfa my grandfather would become pregnant with there own child.** _

_**This child was my mother.** _

_**My grandmother and grandfather like others before them ventured out from the oasis and had boarded a ship.** _

_**This shop took her to Greece where she birthed my mother.** _

_**Νεφέλη** _

_**They settled on an island of Crete.** _

_**Where they were treated as deities.** _

_**** _

_**Ninfa’s has already made a name for themselves in Greece though here they had been known as nymphs.** _

_**The islanders of Crete treated my grandmother, grandfather and subsequently my mother as diety’s, they built them a temple and a beautiful villa for them to live.** _

_**Just like their parents, my grandparents stopped ageing at 18. (1800 years old)** _

_**My mother grew up just as beautiful and Devine as any of us nymph’s however it soon became clear that she was not like other nymphs.** _

_**** _

_**My mother was more interested in the craftsmanship that was war and fighting than spending time in nature, entrancing men and women, or practising magic.** _

_**She had taken a great interest in the god Ares and Athena who both were Patrons of war.** _

_**So the night on her 1500th birthday my mother had snuck on a ship to Rome.** _

_**She spent a few years the colosseum as a gladiatrix or more commonly known a female gladiator.** _

_**She soon became one of the most feared and skilled fighters of any gladiatrix.** _

_**She had even participated in the Punic War, by cutting her hair and wearing a chest wrap, she had been able to make convince people she had been a man.** _

_**After her time in the war at the age of 2321, She gave birth to me.** _

_**I was born if I remember correctly** _

_**15 March 147 Bc** _

_**Καλλιόπη is what my mother named me.** _

_**The difference with me was I had been born to a mortal father.** _

_**My mother had met a Roman solider who discovered she had been a woman but instead of turning her in she helped keep her secret.** _

_**My mother told me it was not love but they cared a great deal for each other.** _

_**My father had died in the battle.** _

_**After she gave birth to me, my mother went be all to the colosseum for another 20 years.** _

_**Just a reminder In case you forgot I only age once every 100 years so even when she went back to the arena I was still considered a newborn.** _

_**In 47ad after I had turned 1 my mother had tracked down my grandparents who after the fall of Greece had relocated to India.** _

_**The next 1400 years were spent there.** _

_**And I will admit It was disturbing growing up when both your grandparents and mother looked no older than 18.** _

_**My time with my grandmother I had developed my ability’s and learned many spells and enchantments.** _

_**I learnt many aspects of being a nymph, like the extent of our power, our weakness,our vulnerability’s.** _

_**My grandmother had taught me how to change my appearance in accordance with the seasons as she did.** _

_**So in summer, I was able to have golden blond hair with golden eyes** _

_**Spring I had decided on light pink hair colour with pastel green eyes** _

_**Winter, I went for a dark blue hairstyle with ice blue eyes** _

_**And for autumn I went for a real burgundy/auburn for my hair and warm people eyes.** _

_**Though I had learned that while we may be immortal we still were vulnerable.** _

_**We still bleed, we still break bones, we can still get ill.** _

_**Though we do heal faster than humans.** _

_**However, If the wound was so bad that it couldn’t heal in time. We died.** _

_**That’s what happened to my grandfather.** _

_**I don’t like thinking of that day it was terrible.** _

_**It was 1449 when I and my mother moved again.** _

_**My grandmother was content in India and didn’t want to move so it was just me and my mother.** _

_**We spent the next few hundred years in the French countryside.** _

_**Though in 1553was when it got interesting for me.** _

_**Over the past few hundred years, my mother and Ispent together I was now at the age of the 1653 years oldI had become agitated.** _

_**You have to understand nymphs were very particular creature’s, I don’t want to say we’re vain but we thrive on companionship and benign around others.** _

_**I wanted what my grandmother grew up with, living in a beautiful oasis, surrounded by other nymphs, beautiful dresses, frolicking together.** _

_**My mother was unlike other nymphs, she liked the simple life, pretty dresses never interested her, she would much rather brawl with a man twice her size than talk and frolic with other women.** _

_**My mother takes our simple cottage over a beautiful palace any day.** _

_**My restlessness came to a head when we came across another nymph, this nymph was so enchanting dressed in a beautiful silk dress, peels in her hair.** _

_**What I always imagined our kind to look like.** _

_**She offered to take me back with her where she and other nymphs my age were living.** _

_**Me being the foolish girl I was had unhesitatingly agreed.** _

_**Leaving my mother behind in France with nothing but a letter.** _

_**I followed the nymph known as Cassiopeia to a stunning chateau, there was a lake with nymph’s swimming together, Forests with nymphs growing flowers, some were dancing.** _

_**To me it was perfect.** _

_**The next couple of hundred years I like to call them my rebellious years.** _

_**I am ashamed to admit that In those hundreds of years at the chateau I became everything my mother despised about our nature.** _

_**Selfish, spoiled, entitled, promiscuous, only caring about myself.** _

_**Two years after my arrival I had a dalliance with a fellow Nymph.** _

_**His name was Hariklo** _

_**From that affair my eldest daughter Rae** _

_**Was born.** _

_**The reason for her name was because her hair was golden blond and resembled run rays.** _

_**She was simply beautiful.** _

_**Golden blond hair, Ivory skin tone, entrancing golden eyes they reminded me of the sun.** _

_**She had inherited all of her father looks that were for sure.** _

_**You would think that the birth of my daughter Rae would give me the kick I need to take notice of the person I had become, but of course, I was too vain.** _

_**It would be another 200 years before I would have my second child.** _

_**My Rae was 200 but looked no older than a two-year-old.** _

_**Another nymph caught my attention where Hariklo had been a burst of bright sunshine.** _

_**Ariko was award fire with chestnut brown locks and the warmest eye’s which were the colour of burgundy.** _

_**We were simply 2 close friends who had too much to drink one night.** _

_**But my son Caden was born.** _

_**Only 100 years later I fell pregnant again.** _

_**I don’t even remember who the father was but in 1901 my baby girl willow came into the world.** _

_**It was around this time my life started to fall apart.** _

_**The year now was 2000, the chateau had long since fallen to ruin.** _

_**And I was by myself.** _

_**All my so-called “friends” had abandoned me.** _

_**They didn’t want young children, holding them back.** _

_**But not before a male nymph by the name of Annas had impregnated me.** _

_**So they left me, a shell of the girl I had been century’s ago, pregnant with my 4th child.** _

_**A baby boy named Crispin.** _

_**Despite how he had been conceived I love him just as much as my other children.** _

_**I should have used my magic to go back to my mother, but honestly, I was embarrassed.** _

_**Not able to face my mother, I used my magic to transport me and my children to the only other person who I could turn to.** _

_**My grandmother.** _

_**She didn’t say anything when I appeared at her door with a newborn, and 3 other children.** _

_**“Oh, my poor girl.”** _

_**She pulled me into her arms.** _

_**Next thing I know I’m breaking down In Her arms.** _

_**All the pain and struggle of the past 100 years all coming out.** _

_**The grandmother continued to hold me close to her.** _

_**Whispering soothing words in my arms.** _

_**She welcomed me and my children into her home.** _

_**She helped me heal not just emotionally but physically.** _

_**She helped me improve my magic.** _

_**She started teaching my eldest magic.** _

_**It was a year of healing and rebuilding my life, trying to be the girl I was before I ever decided to leave mother or a better version of that girl.** _

_**It wouldn’t be until 2004 when I decide to face my fear and get in touch with my mother.** _

_**Using my magic I was able to track my mother magical signature in Japan.** _

_**After a few spells curtesy of my gran, my mother was been contacted and came to India.** _

_**The reunion between the two is us was tearful, apologies on both ends.** _

_**I introduced my mum to her grandkids.** _

_**She has taken to being a grandmother.** _

_**We would spend the next few years with my gran** _

That leads us to where we are now 2016.

Both me and mum wanted to try something different.

We wanted to try school.

That sounds weird I know, but in all the time I’ve been alive, neither of us has ever had any form of education, it would be nice to experience something normal.

With us both frozen at 18 and a little help from gran with forging documents, we were able to apply for high school.

I would be a junior and my mother a senior.

we would be starting in October.

We had planned to start in August like everyone else, unfortunately, we weren’t able to, due to reasons I don’t Want to get into.

My gran talked me into leaving my children with her.

As she said it, would be 2 years that’s practically nothing to me and I could face time with them every day and visit them at weekends and on holidays.

With both of us going to school it wouldn’t be a good environment for the children to be in, and I’m sure they would much rather Have the openness of a 6 bedroom villa with a forest where they could spend there days playing than stuck in a small 2 bedroom house.

I’m shaken out of my thoughts by my mother.

She’s got both of our suitcases.

“Sorry it took so long, ours were the last of the plane.”

We’re now on our way to the arrival terminal.

My mother looks down at her phone.

“According to this, our driver is waiting for us.”

As it would seem that news doesn’t help us much.

There have to be at least 20 different drivers here all waiting for there client.

“There he is.”

My mother point to a man holding up a sign.

The Ninfa’s

That’s us.

We don’t have a last name so a while backs me, my mum and gran did a bit of paperwork and with a little magic, we were able to create ourselves a last name.

We all decided on Ninfa’s to honour my great grandparents.

The taxi driver is nice.

He helps put our bags in the car.

After a few minutes of being on the toad, I grab by book a begin to read again.

Honestly, I could lose myself in the artistry that is Thomas hardy.

I must have been reading longer than I comprehend because next thing I know we're passing the welcome to forks sign.

I spend the rest of the ride looking out the window admiring the place I’m going to be calling home for the next 2 years.

So forks what do you have in store for me?


	4. First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Ninfa’s first day at school.

After driving through the small town we come to a modest 2 bedroom house. 

Really nothing to brag, but it’s perfect for us.

It had light blue panneling and a worn down porch.

It’s got one house a few feet down from us on the right, and a river next to us on the left.

The furniture had already been Delivered 3 days ago and taken inside the property 

Once we were sure the taxi driver had left

My mother smiled at me, we walked into the house.

The inside was the cream walls and a grey carpet that stopped in the kitchen and was replaced by some white tiles and a simple grey lampshade.

It was an open plan, the kitchen/dining and living room were all one space.

Our furniture was on the floor In cardboard boxes waiting to be opened and assembled.

“Make sure that there is no one around.”

Following her instruction I close the door and check the windows.

“We’re clear.” I shout to my mother.

With a wave of her hand and a slight glow in her eyes the furniture soon began to unpack itself and assemble themselves.

Pictures hang themselves on the wall, plates fly into the cupboards.etc

In under 3 minutes the living room/dining/kitchen were all unpacked.

“All your furniture it is your new room why don’t you go and unpack yours, while you do that I’m going to put up the wards around the house.”

My mother shooed me up the stairs.

My room was in the attic

This house was originally a 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom house.

My mum will have the bedroom and o would get the attic.

An attic bedroom is awesome In my opinion.

It’s small and cosy.

Wooden panelling and a wooden floor with a window above my bed.

It’s perfect.

I closed my eyes, focused on my magic, I felt it coursing through my body. 

I focus on what I want accomplishing.

When I open my eyes I smile.

My furniture and personal memorabilia are all unpacking themselves.

There are fairy lights that hang over the window, some fur rugs on the floor, a teal blue lampshade next to my bed, 2 white armchairs with blankets over it, my bed frame, is really simple there is no headboard, so I push it right against the wall, there is a floor length mirror and I place some white candles around it as well as placing them all around my room.

My bedding is a mash of black and white patterns. 

All I have to do is unpack a few personal items, such as my laptop, my spell book that was a gift from my grandmother and framed pictures of me and my children together.

I place the spell book in my bottom draw and place some of my clothes we it.

It doesn’t take much longer for me to unpack my clothes once it’s all done I end up laying on my bed.

It couldn’t hurt to close my eyes a little.

I must of fallen asleep , Next time I open my eyes it’s pitch black outside the only light in my room comes from my lit candles.

Huh I didn’t light them.

I’m Still wearing my clothes from this morning which are now sweaty and starting to smell.

Undressing I find myself some sweat pants and a simple green hoodie. 

I place some fluffy socks on my feet and walk out my room and down to the living room.

As I’m walking down the stairs my nose is assaulted with lavender.

I’m able to find my mum siting in the couch with an empty plate and a bottle of wine.

When she takes notice of me she smiles.

“I came to ask you if you wanted to walk to the shops with me however you were out cold and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

I join her in the couch, much like in my room, the living room is lit with candles, it was very relaxing.

“I went shopping and picked up some bits and pieces, there’s a sandwich in the fridge for you.”

Getting off the couch I head to the kitchen, just as my mum said in the fridge is a BLT sandwich and a bottle of wine, not to mention the milk, eggs and other every day items. 

Grabbing the sandwich and the bottle of wine, I take the sandwich out the wrapping and pour some wine into a glass.

Sue me.

Once I’ve rejoined my mother in the couch, I take a bite into my sandwich.

Mmm 

There is nothing like a good BLT I don’t care what anyone says.

After a short time has passed I put my empty plate down on the table next to my empty wine glass.

“Do you miss them?” I turn to face my mum.

Mentally asking her to elaborate.

“This is your first time away from your children it’s understandable if you do miss them.”

What kind of question is that?

Of course I miss my children.

It’s so weird to hear silence, knowing that I’m not going to be woken up in the middle of the night or morning with someone climbing into my bed because they had a nightmare or want cuddles.

“course I miss them, but they wouldn’t like staying in a house all day long, there better of staying with gran in India, besides I’m always going to be I’m contact with them and gran said she would bring them out for Christmas.”

On that final note I take my plate to the sink and wash the dish, once the dish has been dried and placed away I head back up the stairs.

In the distance I hear my mum yell goodnight.

Once I’m back in the comfort of my room I take my hoodie off and replace it with a Cotten tank.

It’s around 10:30 now and I have school in the morning.

I blow out all the candles and climb into the welcoming covers.

It doesn’t take me long to fall asleep.

That night I have a steam dream.

“ **Don’t turn around.”**

** We’re standing in the middle of a beautiful clearing. **

** There is a breath on my neck. **

** Then the breath is replaced by a mouth that nips at my neck, it ever so slowly kisses its way up to my ear.  **

** The breath on my ear sends shivers all through my body. **

** There is a cold tongue on the lobe of my ear.  **

** The torturous nibbles on my ear, sends slivers all through my body, increasing the wetness between my legs. **

** The stranger takes a deep breath. **

** “I can smell your arousal, I wonder what is tastes like.” **

** A hold hand travels down my body, opens the button on my jeans and slowly slides there hand inside my jeans and teasingly runs two fingers up and down my pussy, they go to remove there hand and I can’t help but let out a small whine of protest. **

** There is a growl and a nip at my ear. **

** “Uh uh, no complaining.” **

** The hand grabs my hand is a strong grip. **

** A growl in my ear. **

** “I want you to Finnish yourself of right here right now , then let me suck the juices of your fingers.” **

** The hand pushes my hand inside my jeans,following the strangers instruction I start to rub my wetness, as I start to come closer and closer I rub faster. **

** “Put them Inside of you, fuck yourself with your fingers cum on them then give them to me.” **

** I push two fingers inside of me and pump them in and out. **

** I feel my release coming on, My legs are shaking, the only thing keeping me standing right now is the arms wrapped around my waist. **

** There is a purring in my ear. **

** I feel myself explode around my fingers.  **

** My legs are shaking **

** “That’s it baby, give me those fingers.” **

** The stranger sucks my fingers of all my juices. **

** His voice is more of a growl than anything else right now.  **

** “I want your to come again, finger your self again.” **

** I want to say no , that I can’t go again. **

** But my voice is lost as my jeans are all but ripped down my legs, and my lace panty are torn of my body and lay in piece on the grass. **

** My bare pussy is now exposed. **

** “Do it.” **

** The voice growls in my ear. **

** I nod my head and being my fingers back into my pissy and start fingering my self again, my pussy is already sensitive from my first orgasm but I still keep going. **

** My pussy is soaking, my hand is drenched, my legs a soaking out of control I’m all but reliant of the stranger to hold me up now. **

** Unable to help myself I let out loud moans as the pleasure increases.  **

** “That’s is, moan for me, be as loud as you want, we’re far away from anyone.” **

** I feel my realise stronger than the first time. **

** My juices are squirting out of me like a fountain, the strangers hand has gone to my pussy and is rubbing the nerves, this makes me squirt some more, Im screamingat the top of my lungs from the intense pleasure. **

** My juices just keep on coming. **

** Finally they cease.  **

** I’m a mess, the ground underneath me is drenched, my jeans are soaked, my thies are soaked, my leg are jello. **

** The stranger lowers me to the ground on my side then spoons himself behind me. **

** The purring is back. **

** “Rest my love, you did wonderful, rest here my love I’ll watch over you.” **

** A tender kiss is placed on my cheek, I turn to face the stranger....... **

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep BeepBeep 

I open my eyes to see the morning light shining in on my room. 

It had all been a dream.

A good dream.

There’s the sound the door to the attic opening and a voice yells up.

“Come one time to get up.”

I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I sit up in my bed. 

Not wanting to well on it anymore I climb out of my bed and manage not to bump into anything which is good on my part.

It seems my mom has already called dibs on the shower, so whiles she’s in there I journey downstairs to the kitchen, I press the coffee maker to get it rolling, my mum loves her morning coffee, me personally I’m more of a green tea fan.

Really not in the mood to do any cooking today I grab a granola bar out the cupboard.

I enjoy it with my green tea.

Just as you would have it the shower turns of right as I was finishing my tea.

“Bathrooms yours!”

Yelling out a thanks, i close the bathroom door after me. 

Looking in the mirror I can’t help but cringe.

My auburn hair looked more like a birds nest than like hair.

The shower does help me wake up a little. 

After 10 minutes I get out and wrap a towel around myself.

Now that I’m back in my room I have to decide what I’m going to wear today.

I browse through my wardrobe.

It looks like it going to be a windy day today, so I gonna need long sleeves.

In the end I decide on some black skinny jean, a beige long sleeved top and I pair it of with a lean jacket with fur on the collar and some black oxford boots. 

As for my hair, I heat up my curlers and grab my brush.

I brush my thick hair into a high ponytail and tie it with a scrunchi, with my heated curling iron I curl the rest into cute waves. 

Make it is very simple, just some mascara, eyeliner and beige lipstick.

My mums voice calls up to me.

“We gotta leave if we want to make it on time.”

Happy with my self I grab my school bag pocket my phone and meet my mum at the front door.

She’s sporting a black hoodie, with blue jeans and some black boots.

Her chestnut hair has been put into a bun that’s on top of her head.

We lock the door behind us and start walking to the school which by chance is only a 10 minute walk from our house.

While we’re making our way mum is running me through our story and trying o get it engraved in my head.

“What’s our name’s?”

I mentally roll my eyes at my mothers pop quiz.

“My name is Calliope Ninfa and yours is Nefeli Ninfa.”

Which is actually true, well it’s our names translated into English. 

“why did we move here?”

“Our parents were killed in a house fire which destroyed most of our possessions and we moved here for a fresh start.”

“How old are we?”

“Your 18 and I’m 17.”

“Perfect.”

Just as the mini pop quiz comes to an end we walk into the forks high school parking lot.

It was not obvious that it was a school only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

Me and mom travel through the crowd of people.

“Did you see them.”

“They must be the new girls.”

“Man there hot.”

“Do you think there Cullens or maybe relative to them, they could certainly pass for them. 

Who are the Cullens.

The pair of us try to ignore the whispers.

Clearly they were talking about us.

A problem with coming to a small town like this one, everyone knew each other and there grandparent probably new each other.

We’re able to locate the front office with little trouble.

We took a deep breath before opening the door.

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd thought it would be. 

The office was small a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, though some looked like they needed watering 

The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.

The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"

"We’re Nafeli and Calliope Ninfa.” My mum informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. It was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. 

Two orphaned sisters coming to a town essentially in the middle of nowhere. 

Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she

found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show us.

“Nafeli this is yours.”

She handed my mom hers 

“Calliope this is yours.”

She went through our classes for us, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave us a slip to have each teacher sign, which we were to bring back at the end of the day. 

Simple enough

Once the bell rang me and my mum both went separate ways.

I had English first, my mum had music.

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day.

Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door.

This was officially my first day of school ever and I want to take make a bold impression.

I gather my nerve and walk into the class room.

The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats

on a long row of hooks. There were two girls in front of me one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other

also pale, with light brown hair. 

Clearly my warmer skin tone Would stand out.

I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. 

He gawked at me

One of the most aggravating problems with being a nymph is the allure.

Nymphs are enchanting, annoyingly so.

There’s something about us that draw you in. 

he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. 

I received some catcalls and whistles as I all to the back. 

“that’s enough.” Mr mason chimes up.

It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. 

English wasn’t that interesting, we were just analysing form, structure and language in Romeo and Juliet.

Halfway through a Asian boy leaned to me.

He was a gangly boy with hair black as oil.

“You're Calliope Ninfa, aren't you?"

“Yes that’s me.”

Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" “I'm Eric," he added.

I shake his outstretched hand.

I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."

Well at least I’ve met one decent guy.


	5. The Cullens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Cullens.

English passed very quickly after that discussion and before I knew it Eric was leading me out of the classroom and into the rain.

I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop.

I try not to pay it any mind.

"So where did you and your sister move from."

I open my mouth and reply as smoothly as possible trying not to sound like a robot.

"We moved from a little village near Mt. Washington New Hampshire."

"I'm sure it was very different from our little town of forks."

I let out a little laugh.

"No you guys have the same weather as us."

We share a laugh.

"By the way, I love your contacts."

Contacts?

Then I remember.

Of course, purple isn't exactly a normal eye colour.

"Thank you."

We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was marked.

"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together."

He sounded hopeful.

"Hopefully."

The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Art teacher, Mr Varner, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

"Hi I'm calliope, I'm 17 years old and I come from New Hampshire."

"Any boyfriend?"

A black kid piped up.

  
I think his name was Tyler if I remember correctly.

"Unless you want another detention Tyler I would zip it."

I was then seated next to a pixie-like girl.

She smiles at me.

I take notice of her golden eyes and pale skin.

She was then in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction

She's stunning that's for sure.

Not a blemish Insight.

"My names Alice."

"Calliope."

We shake hands

I'm taken aback by how cold and hard they are.

There's not much talking after that.

We are given the choice of using any style to create a landscape of some sort.

I stick to pencils though Alice heads for the paint.

For my sketch, I decided to draw the oasis that my grandmother had grown up in.

A little while back she had taken me to visit.

"That's beautiful."

Alice's voice penetrates my concentration.

I look up to see her admiring my sketch.

The bell rings once more.

"Okay please put away all of your materials and we shall continue this Tomorrow."

After another two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks.

I had yet to see my mum but hoped I would see her at lunch.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch.

She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet six inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights.

She introduced herself as Jessica.

"Can I say I love your hair colour, is it natural or died?"

"It's died." I lie

This seemed to make her excited.

"I'd love that hair colour, do you remember the shade of it."

Crap

I've never actually dyed my hair, my hair and eyes just change colour as the seasons change.

"I'm sorry I had it done at my local salon back in New Hampshire."

She seemed disappointed but swept it under the rug.

"Never mind, come on let's introduce you to my friends."

We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me.

There was Eric who I met in English, Tyler who was in art, a girl named Lauren who I don't think liked me very much considering she didn't pay me much attention, Angela who seemed like a very down to earth kinda girl and last but not least mike he had blond hair and blue eyes and seemed to be very happy that I joined their table.

I looked around to see if I could find my mum.

I finally spotted her at a table filled with seniors.

She caught me staring and waved at me.

I went back to eating my lunch and talking with Jessica.

It wasn't until just before lunch was ending I noticed that my mother kept looking at a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

On this table, there were six students, though calling them students didn't do them justice.

These are beings of pure perfection.

They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the four boys, one was big muscled like a

serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.

Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond.

The third was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.

The final was similar in looks from the last boy they were twins, he shared his twin's lanky figure and bronze had the only difference were a few facial features and his hair was lighter than his brothers and he was slightly thinner.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.

She reminded me a little of Cassiopeia.

The other girl I talked to in my class Alice was also present.

And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town.

They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

One of The bronze coloured hair boys seemed to be staring at my mother with was I would say was a confused look on his face.

During this silent exchange, my mother was massaging her head, like she was in pain or something.

The bronze haired boy seemed to be no better as not long after my mother he then started rubbing his head.

Much like his twin was doing at that moment.

The other occupants of the table turned to look at them.

I couldn't make out what he said to them but they all turned to stare my mother.

Who are they?" I asked Angela.

As she looked up to see who I meant though already knowing, probably, from my tone suddenly

he looked at her, the thinner one of the twins, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at Angela for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.

That's Edward, William and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen;

they all live together with Dr Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.

They are... very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle.

"They're all together though Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.

Though honestly, I can't judge, considering my great grandparents were technically siblings along with my great-great uncles and aunts.

I'm pretty sure my grandparents were cousins.

Let's not forget all of my previous lovers.

Our great grandparents were siblings so technically speaking my previous lovers were my second cousins.

It would seem my mum was the only one to go outside of the family with my father.

  
Well that I know of.

Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr Cullen is young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins the blondes, also the two bronze haired ones are twins as well and they're foster children ."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that when they're so young and everything."

I sneak a peek at the table again.

The lankier Bronze haired twin better known as William is still starting at my mom and vice versa.

It was weird.

After a few more minutes, the five of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch.

Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table. She already had a neighbour. All the tables were filled but one. Next to the centre aisle, I recognized William Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.

His brother Edward was sat behind him.

Oh great, I'm stuck with the guy who has been eyeing my mother.

I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed.

Mr Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no-nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room.

I sat down on the seat next to William.

We didn't acknowledge each other.

He was handed out the worksheet to get on with.

Just as the lesson started I felt a dull ache in my head.

I just ignored it and went on with my work but as the lesson went on the pain increased.

A lesson with my gran has taught me anything, pain like this meant someone was trying to get into your head.

I had a pretty good idea who it was.

Uh uh

I'm not okay with that.

I then have an idea.

Not only did my gran teach me how to keep my mind blocked but she added a little trick for the perpetrator.

Internally smirking.

I ever so slowly lower the wall, then abruptly bring the barrier wall of my mind back up.

That's gonna give the invader something to complain about.

They're about to receive the worst migraine of there life.

The groan of pain that comes from my left and behind tells me all I need to know.

Yh I bet that hurts.

Mr Banner stops his lesson.

"Mr William and Mr Edward Cullen, do you need to go to the nurse?"

The boys do is nod and grabs there stuff.

They stagger out of the room.

Oh, buddy best get used to that, it takes days for a magically inducing migraine to go away.

However, this has just confirmed my theory the Cullens aren't mortal.

my final class of the day was gym.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform, today we were playing volleyball.

I don't want to toot my own horn but I think I did great, I was able to score 3 points for my team.

Before I went back into the changing room coach Clapp pulled me aside.

"You did well today, have you thought about trying out to our volleyball team?"

I hadn't realised forks had a volleyball team.

The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.

On the way there I found mom, she too was on her way to the office.

We both walk into the small office.

However, we soon came gave to face with William Cullen.

We both stopped dead.

His complete attention was on my mother.

His expression was hostile, furious.

I'd noticed that his eyes were black coal black.

He kept his unwavering stare on my mother.

his black eyes full of revulsion.

For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms.

My magic was starting to kick in.

My instincts were screaming at me to put him down.

My mother seemed to have the same instincts as me.

Her years as a gladiatrix we're coming into play.

The atmosphere had grown tense.

I'm just as I was about to attack the door swung open and in ran Alice, Edward and the big brother emmet.

"William comes on, let's go outside."

They both looked panicked

Emmett rough handled William out of the room.

Soon it was just me, my mother and the receptionist in the room.

She looked shaken.

However, she smiled at us.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"It went great."

We handed her our slips.

Then between the two of us made the cold and windy walk back to our house.

We both were silent on the way back.

It was clear to us both, the Cullens weren't normal.

What we didn't know was were they a threat to us.

We soon are back in the comfort of our home.

"So what do you think."

My mom looks at me.

She seems uncommonly distracted.

It seems whatever Happened between her and William in the office has made an impact on her.

"I have a few ideas but I want to consult with your gran first."

For dinner that evening we order take out.

Both of us exhausted from today events.

It's not until I'm getting into bed do I received a phone call that brightens my day.

"Hi, mommy."

A soft smile appears on my face as Rae shouts through the phone.

"Hello, my little sun."

"What're spoons like."

"It's Forks, and it's okay, anyway enough another me how age you been, I hope

You're being good for your great grandmother.

"We are."

"That's what I like to here."

"When can we come to visit you."

Aw, she tugs at my Heartstrings.

"your spending Christmas with us remember."

"But that's so far away."

The conversation goes on for another 40 minutes.

By the end, I have a smile on my face.

I go to bed that night feeling happier than I have all day.

One thing I know, the Cullens are a threat to us, I'll be watching them very closely.

If they so much as put a toe out of line I'll roast them.


	6. Days go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Cullen returns

The next few days were better if you ask me.

My mum, she has other opinions.

After consulting with my gran, she gave us some ideas of what the Cullens should be.

The first one could be a vampire.

I run into one or two of them I'm my many years.

However, they had red eyes.

The Cullens they had golden.

Another option was a demon.

I've never met one, but gran had around 2300 years ago.

Demons weren't known for there self-preservation, they liked to draw attention to themselves, the Cullens shy away from attention.

They could be Aether's in other word Elementals that was an option, yet they're usually more peaceful and the vibe William Cullen gave off was one of a predator.

Also, aethers can't read people's minds.

Werewolves were out as well, they had been extinct for hundreds and hundreds of years.

So For the time being, I let it go.

William had vanished much to my delight.

I avoided the Cullens and they avoided me.

I didn't even speak to Alice in art class.

And Edward had moved his spot to the other side of the classroom.

My mother was another story.

She seemed to be fixated on William.

She wanted to know more.

I don't understand.

When I confronted her about it she said she couldn't explain it, but she just felt drawn to him.

Though she did mention when she would next see him she would give him a piece of her mind.

This latest information has taken me through the loop.

My mother has had lovers over her lifetime yet none of them has intrigued her like William Cullen.

It's times like this that I remember my mother is only 18.

It doesn't get easier to say and not feel weird.

If I had it my way William Cullen would disappear from our life completely but of course I don't get my wish.

Because a week later there in the parking lot was a familiar silver, Audi.

I look at my mother.

"looks like you get your chance to bitch out William Cullen after all."

I pointed to the silver Audi.

The wind was harsh.

I shoved my hands in my coat pocket.

I had chosen well for my outfit today.

Black jeans, a black and white horizontal striped shirt, black heeled ankle boots that had a grip on the bottom and a beige coat.

my hair had been done in a half up half down ponytail with a brown neck scarf I had as a ribbon.

"We have to invest in a car."

Mum pats me on the shoulder.

"What happened to, car's damage the environment, we are nymphs nature is part of us."

She laughs at my unamused look

"Yes well, this nymph doesn't appropriate walking to school in the morning when it’s -4"

The morning bell rings.

"We shall head to the dealership tonight."

After those parting words, we separate and head to our classes

I'm soon joined by Jessica and Angela.

A positive for me is I've formed a good friendship group with mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela.

The nice people and they even invited me to go out with them.

We drove to Port Angeles, watched the new marvel movie, got into a debate on who the best superhero was, then gorged ourselves on Chinese at a local restaurant.

For those few hours, I could forget everything, I was just a teenager hanging out with friends, no worries, no responsibilities.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone.

In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side.

We had a pop quiz on Of mice and men. It was straightforward, very easy.

When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.

"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."

I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.

"Ew." Snow. There went my good day.

He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"

No nymphs, we like hot environments we can even endure the rain.

But we HATE snow.

Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head.

We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike had the same notion.

He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.

That's my cue to leave.

I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "I don't want snow In my hair."

He just nodded his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; it was the first snowfall of the year,

we were in September.

I kept my mouth shut.

I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary. Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.

Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food.

then I froze where I stood.

My mom and William Cullen were a few people in front of us, they seemed it be talking.

I know I told my mum to give him a piece of her mind, yet she had also just put herself in the path of an unknown creature that's enough was to put me on edge.

Though I doubt he would try anything here, not with so many Witnesses.

Still, I was keeping my eye on the pair.

Jessica pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Callie? What do you want?"

I looked down at the selection.

A selection of sandwiches, pizza, soup, salad, fruit cups, and fruit juices.

I pick up a random sandwich, a fruit cup and a bottle of apple juice.

Mike had decided that my full name was too long, so he gave me the nickname of Callie.

I quite liked it.

I pay for my food easily enough.

As I wait for my friends to pay to their food I keep an eye on my mom and William Cullen.

To my relief he leaves her to join the rest of his family and mum makes her way to some of the friends she's made.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys at the table," I say to Jess and I walk to my mum.

I grab her wrist

"Is everything okay?"

She just looks to me and nods.

"Yes it's fine, he just wanted to apologise for what happen last week and then we talked."

I raise my brow

Mum looks affronted

"You know I do have a life of my own."

We separated after that, both going back to our friends.

I take a glance at the Cullen table.

They were laughing. Jasper, Emmett and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow, William was laughing at their actions

Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else only they looked more like a scene from a movie.

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was.

I examined William the most carefully.

His skin was less pale, I decided flushed from the snow fight maybe the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.

"Callie, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.

Mike interrupted us then he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join.

Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested.

Those two so liked each other, it was really sweet to watch.

I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.

Once the bell rang I hesitantly pulled myself from the table.

I had biology next with William Cullen.

F*** my life.

but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. It was

raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I was secretly pleased.

Gathering my nerve I strode out the cafeteria.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty.

There were a few minutes till class and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook

I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I inwardly sigh.

Her we go.

Hopefully, he won't try to probe my mind again but if he or Edward does I'd be more than happy to give him another taste of my powers.

his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, dishevelled even so, he

looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes were careful.

Yeah he Better be careful with me.

"My name is William Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Calliope Ninfa"

Well there's only two new students and you've already spoken to my mother so who else would I be.

"Yes"

Thankfully, Mr Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today.

Enzymatic Biochemistry, What enzymes do, the effect on the environment, enzymatic reactions

Great.

William and I quietly get in with our work.

Halfway through my work pack, William speaks again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked.

I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me

There is was again the slight prod in my mind.

Hadn't he learnt anything from the last time?

Either that or he was just cocky.

For my benefit there wasn't any pain this time, Just's a mild throb.

I continued to ignore him.

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes.

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour last week, I had been having some personal issues and I unleashed them onto you and your sister," William spoke to me.

He finished his worksheets ages ago.

That was the biggest load of bull crap I've ever heard but fine whatever.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked.

He sounded amused.

"Yes, you are."

It only seemed to amuse him more.

"You might be Buddying up with my sister but I honestly couldn't care less if you talk to me or not."

He loses his smile.

"I'm sorry, Its just I find you both very difficult to read."

Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

I'm sure I am.

If the constant prodding in my mind is anything to go by.

"Well, nefeli and I have always been closed books."

That seemed it sober him up.

"I suppose you are."

Much do my relief that was the end of the conversation.

When the bell finally rang, William rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me.

"That was awful," he groaned.

In P.E. today we were doing laps.

I was ahead of all my classmates running in front of everyone else.

Mike was panting to keep up with me bless him.

Though he did.

"You're like a cheetah and you haven't even broken a sweat."

I tease him a little.

“or maybe your not as fast as you think you are.”

Mike starts to push himself to keep toe to toe with me.

Seeing he wasn’t going to give up and looked he was on the Verge of exhaustion I slowed my pace down ever so slightly.

It's now the end of the day.

Mike has sweat dripping down his face, his shirt is soaked with sweat and he's gulping water like it's going extinct.

We both emberk back to the changing room.

Being the good friend I am I wait for jess to come out of the changing room.

We both walk down the stairs that lead to the car park.

"So are you doing anything interesting tonight?" Jess asks as we're walking through the car park.

"Nefeli and I will be going to the dealership this evening."

Jess looks to be interested.

"I didn't know you could drive."

Gran thought it would be a good idea for us both to learn before we left.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to afford to have our car transported here."

Total lie, however, Jess doesn't know that.

I'm able to spot my mom, she's standing by a car looking around.

I wave goodbye to Jess and start to cross the parking lot.

Mom takes notice of my appearance, it would indicate I had broken her out of her staring at the Cullens or one Cullen in particular.

He is also staring at my mom.

You would think my mum was a schoolgirl with a crush.

"After you've done gawking at Cullen over there we should get going to the dealership."

My mom blushes having being caught.

Wtf my mum never blushes.

She has battled against men who wore nothing but loincloths, she's fought alongside men in the army, she's done some pretty kinky shit with some of her previous lovers and never have I seen her blush, not once.

What makes William Cullen different.

The boy in question seems amused.

Hmmm

I wonder

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Seriously.

"I could see you making goo-goo eyes at him from across the car park you not exactly discreet."

My mother playfully pokes me in the side.

"Careful we might look the same age, but I'm still your mother."

"You're also a grandmother, you're too old for

William Cullen, you should stick to men your age, I could drop you by the retirement centre if you would like."

I quickly dodge the playful smack coming my way.

We're both laughing as we walk out of the car park.

I turn to face William Cullen one last time.

He's lost this amused grin and instead looks confused.

He's switching his gaze between the two of us like he's trying to solve a complex puzzle.

It seems my theory is correct.

It's quite a long walk from the school to the car dealership.

Both me and mom were panting as we walked through.

A friendly man came up to greet us.

After 3 hours of searching, paperwork and all that jazz, we were now the proud owner of a small second Hand 2009 Toyota Yaris.

Nothing fancy but practical.

Mom drives the two of us home.

For dinner, we heat the leftover lasagna from last night.

During dinner, we both discuss the theory's on the Cullens.

We write down what I know so far.

Pale skin

Golden eyes

Enhanced hearing

Mind reading

Cold skin.

So far we have to down to ether a vampire or demon.

Grans have been comparing a note with us, a note of all the creatures she has come into contact with.

In the end, we call it a night.

We need more facts.

Sometime around 2:00 in the morning both me and mom wake up.

The protection wards around the house are buzzing.

Someone broke the barrier.

After an extensive search through the house, we weren't able to find anything.

Unfortunately, the barrier only alerts us when it's been crossed it can't acutely prevent anyone from coming in the house.

Well, that's going to change.

As of this evening, I've added a Charm that won't allow anyone to enter.

They will suffer severe consequences if they do.

I try to get back to sleep knowing that nothing will now be able to get to us, having said that the in my gut, I think I know who tried to enter.

I think my mom knows too.


	7. Near death experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefeli is saved by William Cullen in the nick of time.

It's been a few weeks since the whole barrier situation.

Things have been pretty normal.

The Cullens seem to be wary of me and my mother They won't even look in our direction any more.

Alice has moved her seat to the other side of the room.

William has all but cut off communication with me and my mom.

I would like to say I was right about my suspicion on who tried to gain access to our house.

The next night the barrier was set off again we weren't able to find anyone.

However That following morning William appeared to be in a great deal on pain on his left side.

I decided to bump up the protection charm.

Just to deter him some-more, if he values his life he better not cross the barrier without permission.

Edward and the blond twins were staring daggers at me and my mom like we were responsible for there brothers pain.

Well, I was.

Let's hope he doesn't come by again, for this new enchantment will most likely be the death of him.

Some would say I was going to far, I like to think I’m teaching intruders a lesson they won’t come back from.

Alice and emmet were even subdued.

Everything was great.

Well, there was one downside.

Mom had taken the whole non-communication not as well as I would have liked.

It wasn't that she was mourning or anything, however, she just seemed to be more withdrawn and sombre.

"It's like a piece of me just feels incomplete without him."

I tried not to pay it much attention we were now in the middle of October and I had made plans to spend Thanksgiving with my children.

Gran would be taking us all to Colorado to spend Thanksgiving with one of her sisters and her family.

We were all excited.

So when I opened my eyes one October morning my mood had it an all-time low.

It was light. It was still the grey-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.

I jumped up to look outside and then groaned in horror.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of our car, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick.

Dressing in black jeans, a grey cashmere sweater and red coat paired with a part of Oxford boots.

I then went to work on my hair

All I did was put it in a high ponytail with a complex braid.

Makeup was the same as normal, beige lipstick, eye line and mascara although this time I even edged a bit on bronze eyeshadow to my lids.

If I'm going to have a crap day might as well look good doing it.

I scoffed down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton.

"Don't do that."

My mom was washing the dishes.

Ever since we had the car, we've been able to leave the house a little later than we used to.

We both have each other looks of dread as we open the door.

If I need to remind you all.

Nymphs HATE snow.

For some reason, Jack Frost see to have a real problem with nymph's so every time there's a snow day something bad always befalls a nymph.

It's one of the main reason we stuck to warmer climate's.

We make our way to the school with no problem.

Okay, maybe we were good.

We both get out of the car.

Jess and Angela beckon me over to them.

"I'll see you at the end of the day."

I jog up to them.

"Hey, guys."

They both start complimenting my hair.

"Oh my god I love it, you have to show me how you did it." Jess squeals as she inspects my Braid.

Angela asks if she can take a picture of it on the phone so she can try to copy it.

I give the all-clear.

Both Jess and Angela are taking picture of my hair on their phones.

when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud.

I turn around quickly

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies.

Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

I and all the is in the car park we're all frozen in the same mask of shock.

But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot.

It was heading straight for my mum.

I was frozen In place.

Not thinking straight I yelled out

"Mum!!"

I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the sod did the car.

I scream covering my mouth in horror as I just watched my mother be crushed to death.

But it never came.

There stood protectively over my mother was William Cullen.

I run as fast as I can to the car and fall next to my mother who seems to be in shock.

all I'm doing is crying and hugging her.

"Nefeli are your alright." Williams panicked voice calls to my mom.

And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. Mom tried to get up, but Williams cold hand pushed her shoulders down.

"Just stay put for now."

All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene.

We both knew that William had been across the car park, he knew we knew.

However, no one wanted to approach that topic.

Not right now.

I could hear the sirens now.

It took six EMTs and two teachers Mr Varner and Coach Clapp to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. William vehemently refused him, but my mom was strapped down to one.

I followed her into the ambulance.

It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded her in the back of the ambulance. William got to ride in the front.

I had seen the deep dent in the car's bumper a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Williams's shoulders... as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame...

I had all the evidence I needed now.

But I can focus on that later.

And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.

Further evidence.

We were able to make it to the hospital in no time at all.

I was asked to stay in the waiting room along with William Cullen.

Neither one of us said a word to each other.

The waiting room was soon filled with a student from school.

Jessica found me and pulled me into her arms.

"Oh it's so terrible, how is she?"

I'm a little taken aback by all the students that came.

"I don't know I haven't been allowed to see her yet."

A dark look fell across her face.

"Tyler is a fault here, they should take him to jail."

I quickly reassure her.

"It's no one's fault if anything it's the ice's fault."

It's then that she has a look of remembrance.

"Why did you tell out mum when the car came for Nefeli."

Ummm

Shit

What do I say?

quickly think of something on the top of your head.

"My mom was in a similar accident when I was a young child she survived of course but it just brought up old memories."

This seemed to do the trick.

Jessica's look of curiosity is replaced with one of shock and heart.

"Oh my gosh, you poor thing, that's just terrible."

She once again pulls me into her arms for another hug.

It seems everyone wants to come and give me hugs, flowers, balloons, cookies.

They all express their "heartache" about what happened.

Finally, I'm saved from all the hugs by a nurse.

"You can come and see your sister now."

Finally

They've put her in the emergency room.

a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains.

My mom is laying on the bed at the far end with a pressure cuff on her arm and a thermometer under her tongue.

When the nurse walked away, She quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.

I let out a little laugh.

I go to sit down next to her.

All of a sudden There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to ours.

I recognized Tyler Crowley beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped

tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than My mom, But he was staring anxiously at her.

“Nefeli, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Tyler you look awful, are you all right?" My mom reassured Him.

As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored my mom though

" I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..."

He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry about it you missed me."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."

"Umm... William pulled me out of the way."

He looked confused. "Who?"

"William Cullen he was standing next to me." That didn't sound convincing at all.

Because we both knew he was on the opposite side of the car park.

"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher." My mum sounded a bit put out by that.

They wheeled mom away then, to X-ray her head. We told them there was nothing wrong, and We were right.

Not even a concussion. So my mum asked if She could leave, but the nurse said We had to talk to a doctor first. So Both of us we're trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to my mum.

No matter how many times She tried to convince him She was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, My mum had enough and closed her eyes and ignored him.

He kept up a remorseful mumbling.

"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked.

My head whipped around

William was standing at the foot of the bed, smirking.

I glared at him.

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open.

He was young, he was blond... and

he was more handsome than any movie star I'd ever seen.

He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes.

From Everyone's description, this had to be Edward's father.

"So, Miss Ninfa," Dr Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," mom said

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over mums head and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said

"So we can leave."

The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along with her skull. He noticed when She winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"Not really." She'd had worse.

"you can go home now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

Finally, we can go.

It was just our luck that mike had driven our car to the hospital for us.

I hugged him as thanks

And we were on our way home.

Soon as we came in I sent mum up to bed to rest.

With the afternoon free, I grabbed the notebook and added on the latest discovery's.

Pale skin

Golden eyes

Enhanced hearing

Mind reading

Cold skin.

Speed

Strength.

Indestructibility

It's clear what the Cullens are.

Even my gran agrees with me when I call her for her opinion.

Vampires

Thought he question remains why do they have golden eyes.

Vampires I've met all had red eyes.

Well, at least I know what they are now.

The Cullens are vampires.


	8. compagno di cantante

For the next 3 weeks, it was hectic.

From the moment we arrived at school until the end of the day we had People helping us out with everything, anything to know if we need anything.

Tyler was by far the worst.

He seemed to make it his personal goal in life to do everything for us.

He followed us around the school, offering to carry our bags, holding our lunch trays for us.

He obsessed with making amends to my mum somehow.

Mom tried to convince him what She wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it especially since nothing had happened to her but he remained insistent.

Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other.

Another issue was the Cullens.

After informing mum on what the Cullens were I thought that she would keep her distance but it just seemed to make Her more interested, knowing that they also weren't mortal.

I guess she thought it was something that they had in common.

Her behaviour is starting to worry me.

One evening after saying goodnight to my babies, I and gran were discussing mums obsession over William.

"It's crazy gran, she's not herself."

Gran was peering at my through our Skype chat.

"Would you say this started right when she met the Cullens or just this William?"

I rack my brain.

"I think it was William, I mean when we first saw them she was curious but that was it. It's only after She and William had spoken for the first time did she start to act unlike herself."

Gran has an expression on her face, one I know quite well, it's I think I know what's going on but I don't know if I should tell you.

"Are you sure he was thinking about drinking from Your mother that's gotta day?"

"Yes, he had to of been, I mean If his siblings hadn't taken him out the room, I have no doubt there would have been a fight."

"So he was focused on your mother's blood?"

"Yes."

Without a doubt.

My gran has gone quiet.

She then whispers.

"Compagno di cantante"

Mate singer

It can't be possible.

I look at gran, she looks back at me.

"Is it even possible, for a nymph and a vampire?"

Vampires are creatures of darkness, like werewolves.

They were made from darkness

Nymphs came to form the Earth.

Gran contemplates.

"Well vampires have mated with mortals before and they are creatures of life." Gran states

"Mortals and nymphs are different, their bodies can change and adapt, they have a limited lifespan on this Earth. their body's turn to dust before we even turn 1 or they become creatures of darkness."

It's a big difference.

"Your gonna have to tell her Callie, your mother has the right to know."

"Maybe I don't, the vampires seem content of ignoring our existence completely, They won't even acknowledge mine or mums existence anymore if we keep that up for the next year, mum graduates and she will come back to India, hey presto they never have to see each other again."

I turn to gran for her approval for my plan, however, I'm greeted with a grandmothers disappointment.

"Καλλιόπη you should be ashamed of yourself! You would prevent your mother From finding happiness with her mate, a mate that has been chosen for her by fate."

I blush.

It's not often that my gran gets annoyed so when she does you know you've got on her bad side.

"It's just not right," I speak quietly.

"Well there nothing you can do about it, the mate of bond has taken into action William and your mother are drawn to each other they won't be able to stay part for long, Καλλιόπη I'm asking you as your elder and grandmother don't interfere, let your mother, my DAUGHTER find happiness."

Reluctantly I nod.

She then disconnects the call, leaving me in darkness.

It's not often my gran demands something so when she does, you listen.

It's just..... vampires bring danger.

The few experiences I've had with vampires hasn't been pleasant.

I'm just gonna have to get used to it I guess.

If mom and William are mates, we'll just like gran said the mating bond will kick in, so I guess I will be seeing a lot more of him.

Lucky me

A few more days would go by.

I still hadn't told mom about her and William being mates, just like gran said I'm keeping out of it and letting everything happen naturally.

Just because I'm not interfering doesn't mean I'm not getting fed up with moms constant obsession with the William, he's all she talks about.

She was even considering telling him about us.

I just prayed to the gods that it wouldn't be anything soon.

Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon.

The fall dance.

It was a pre-homecoming.

As a way to keep my mind off the whole vampire/nymph debacle that's was mom and William, I agree to join the dance committee with Jess and Angela.

Both were very excited.

So my lunches and after schools now were filled with streamer colours, themes, food, decoration.

Jess has called the first Tuesday of November to ask my permission to invite Mike to the fall dance.

"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.

"God no, he's my friend, You two look so cute together trust me," I reassured her.

The next day Jess was In a very happy mood.

She squealed that's she was going to the fall dance with mike.

The rest of the school day went as Normal.

I had been asked to the dance by several different guys but I rejected them all.

It was on the day before thanksgiving I had planned to spend thanksgiving with Rae, willow, crispen & Caden and my grandmothers family.

At the end of the day, I met mom by the car.

She was expecting the damage done on the car.

The car had suffered only minimal damage in the accident.

We had to replace the taillights and at some point get a new paint job but it wasn't horrible.

"You ready to go."

Yep.

Just before I could get into the car a Voice

yelled out to me.

"Callie, wait!"

I turn around to see Ben running up to me.

"Hey, Ben.” I offer him a smile.

"What's up?" I said as I was opening the door mom has already in the driver seat. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in

his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.

"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.

Are you kidding me another one?

I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be away for thanksgiving."

Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."

"You should Angela ." It was no secrets that Angela had the hots for Ben.

"Yh sure." He perked up straight away.

I get in the car my mother's laughter fills the small confined space.

"Just drive."

Just as we were driving through the parking lot a familiar silver Audi had slid out smoothly in front of us, cutting us off.

You're shiting me right now.

William stopped there to wait for his family I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria.

"Mum take out his rear end."

I looked in the rearview mirror, A line of cars were building behind us.

Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why not, teach the fuckers a lesson for pulling us in front of us."

I knew they could hear us.

The amused smirk I got from Edward and William was all I needed

You want to play fine.

Let's see how you like this.

Before I could continue

I heard a knock on the Driver side window.

I and mum looked over it were Tyler.

I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused.

His car was still running, the door left open.

Mum rolled down her window.

" I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind William and Edward."

I was annoyed, the holdup wasn't our fault.

"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.

He was looking at mum who had gone white.

I was gonna enjoy this.

"Will you ask me to the fall dance?" he continued.

Mum tried to look sorry.

"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler."

"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.

"Then why —"

He shrugged. "I was hoping Callie was just letting him down easy."

"Sorry, Tyler," mum said, working to hide her irritation. "I am going out of town."

"That's cool. We still have homecoming and prom."

Boy, he bounces back fast.

He quickly walks back to his car

In his rearview mirror, William's eyes were on my mum. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said which he had.

My previous anger had returned.

The Cullens were speeding away.

Though they didn't get far.

With a smirk and an incantation

The windows smashed, the tires came off the car hold caps still attached.

All the occupants jumped out the car covered in glass, yelling.

We pass them.

I smirk at William who is looking at his car in horror.

"You shouldn't abuse your magic like that." My mum tried to sound stern but the smile on her face says otherwise.

When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was an l long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chillies the phone rang.

It was Angela, and she was jubilant Ben had caught her after school to ask her to the dance. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Jessica and Lauren to tell them.

After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner dicing the chicken with care.

I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.

Mom seemed suspicious when she came downstairs and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame her, I've always been more of a health freak, likening to stick with fish and salad.

We air in relative silence.

"Calliope I've been thinking about teasing William we know what he is and what we are."

I sigh, my appetite was well and truly gone.

My gran's words ring in my head

Let her find happiness.

I choose my next words carefully.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I want to remind you vampires are dangerous, it's not just you who would be exposed, but also Gran, Me, Willow, Rae, Cassian, Crispin I have to think about them."

Mum places her fork down on the plate.

She grabs my spare hand.

"You know I would never, ever let anything happen to those children, if anyone wanted to hurt them it would be over my dead body. I don't believe William or any of the Cullens would ever think about or attempt to hurt you or mum or the children."

I want to believe her, but it's not the Cullens I'm worried about it's the others in the race I'm worried about.

"You have to make the decision yourself, but just think about the consequences that's all I ask."

We go back to eating in silence.

The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I take notice of the red sports car and Volvo that are parked in the Cullens usual place.

Look like little Willie lost his toy.

That makes my day a little brighter.

Hopefully, the Rest of the day can be good.

Suddenly the appearance of an unwelcome but not unsurprising visitor stops us in our tracks.

There in front of us was William Cullen.

"Good morning ladies."

I just grunt in greeting wanting To get to my first class.

"Nefeli I was wondering if you would grant me the pleasure to walk you to your class."

My mother doesn't have any words.

"I guess you can."

The two depart leaving me behind them.


	9. First domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie watches as Nefeli and William grow closer.

I made my way to English in a daze.

Trying to figure out what I had just witnessed.

Was this the mating bond Gran had talked about?

I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Ninfa," Mr Mason said in a disparaging tone.

I flushed and hurried to my seat.

It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't unforgiven.

Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur.

So I was impatient and frustrated as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria.

What caught my attention as well as the attention of most people int the room was my mother and William sitting together on a table talking.

Jess grabbed my arm.

"Why is William Cullen sitting with your sister," Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.

"I don't know let's just find a seat."

Okay, there is no stopping this now.

The first domino had gone down.

I just pray that I won't end up regretting this.

All through lunch I sneak glances at the table.

I'm not the only one.

"Is your sister dating Cullen?"

"I don't know mike."

I feel a migraine coming on.

Trying to distract me I turn to Angela and ask her about music for the dance.

The rest of my lunch is spent picking out music.

I try to catch mom's eye when she leaves the cafeteria however William Cullen is too quick and walks with her out the door.

I'll just have to corner him in biology.

Though became apparent that would not happen.

The vampire had decided to skip biology.

Mr Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.

"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator —" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick " and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance

I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares.

"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger.

Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed.

And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission I have slipped at my desk."

Well, at least I know why Both Cullens skipped this class.

I quickly prick my index finger and dab my blood on the squares.

AB negative.

Mr Banner and observes my blood sample.

"AB- that's one of the rarest blood types there is, only 1% per cent of doners have that's blood type."

I receive many glances from students.

Interested in me and my blood type.

In gym we were doing the dreaded rope climb.

Most students were able to get at least halfway up.

"Ninfa your up next."

I got pats on the back and good luck from everyone in my class.

I take a deep breath.

Grasping the rope in both hands I pull my self off the ground.

Wrapping my legs around the rope, I Use upper body strength and Gradually start easing my way up.

Once I'm about halfway up the strain on my arms makes itself known.

Encouragement from my PE class keeps me going.

I'm now 3/4 to the top but the rope burn on my thighs and hand prevent me from going further.

I slowly let myself fall onto the padded mat.

Everyone claps politely.

Mike pats me on the back.

"Not bad, Callie you got further than most people."

In the changing room, I'm cornered by Jess.

"Okay I'm bursting, is your sister dating William Cullen, and how long have they been together, did you know?"Her rapid-fire questions catch me off the guard.

It doesn't help that we're both still in our underwear halfway through getting changed.

"I don't think she is, or at least not to my knowledge."

I'm hoping this would appease her, but of course not.

Don't get me wrong Jess is an okay person and fun to hang out with.

Unfortunately, she's very much like Rottweiler, once something catches her interest she bites on and won't let go.

This was apparent as she practically stalked me out of the changing room, out the door and into the parking lot.

My silver lining came in the form of mike newton.

He appeared like a godsend, something I'd never thought I'd call him.

Though he was able to pull her focus away from me and onto him by asking her what colour she was going to be wearing at the fall dance.

I seized the opportunity to make my escape.

I ran to the car.

Unfortunately, mom was yet to appear.

Strange she's always the first one between the two of us tho get to the car.

When's he finally shows up she's with William.

They both greet me.

I give a small smile.

I might as well try to tolerate him.

If they are soulmate I'm gonna be stuck with him hanging around, probably for the rest of eternity.

That's a long time.

My mum jumps into the passenger seat.

One of the first things out of her mouth is.

"I didn't tell him, not yet."

Unknown stress was gone from my body.

I try to play it cool.

"Oh okay."

Deep down I was relieved, I know she's gonna end up telling him at some point but it won't be today.


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie has a very strange dream and spend her morning studying her magic.

_**I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognised the green light of the forest.** _

_**Though it wasn't forks** _

_**I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun.** _

_**I was trying to follow the sound, but then mike was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest.** _

_**"Callie run."** _

_**He was tugging my arms trying to pull me in the opposite direction of the ocean.** _

_**"Mike? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance.** _

_**But Mike let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror.** _

_**There was a bite mark on his neck, his blood leaking into the forest floor.** _

_**His body ceased twitching all together.** _

_**I knew his life force had left his body.** _

_**I ran through the forest.** _

_**Just as I thought I was safe a small hand was clutching mine, then another one on the other hand.** _

_**Looking down I looked upon Rae and Caden.** _

_**They were dressed in fine clothing.** _

_**Rae was dressed in stunning gold and white dress.** _

_**On top of her beautiful blond locks laid a pearl and crystal tiara.** _

_**"You don't need to run mummy, they only want to protect us."** _

_**"Who's they baby."** _

_**Caden in a 3 piece black suit with a burgundy waistcoat and bow tie.** _

_**"You need to stay with them.** _

_**I'm powerless as they pull me back towards the way I was running from.** _

_**Willow soon joined us in her arms she had Crispin.** _

_**She was also in a gown** _

_**Hers was light pink and had flowers stitched on the dress.** _

_**Her strawberry blond hair adorning a small flower crown.** _

_**Crispin is swaddled in a blanket of light blue silk.** _

_**Willow did a little twirl, Crispin still in her arms.** _

_**"Don't I look pretty?"** _

_**"You look beautiful."** _

_**Rae pipes up.** _

_**"Not as pretty as you thought."** _

_**I look down.** _

_**I too am wearing a dress.** _

_**It's a black gown, with one sleeve and a high slit up the front which showcase my legs.** _

_**There is a gold leaf design on the bodice.** _

_**A stunning crown is on my head, the design resembles that on a Laurel crown.** _

_**Caden perks up in excitement.** _

_**"They've found us mummy, there here."** _

_**I look to where he's pointing.** _

_**The darkness is shrouding whoever they are.** _

_**I can make out the outline of 3 men.** _

_**Though that's not what makes me off guard.** _

_**The only thing visible about these 3 men is the bright red eyes.** _

_**They come to step out or the shadows and into the light...** _

I shoot up from the bed.

My pyjamas soaked with sweat.

What the hell.

I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning.

I groaned, fell back

I pulled the pillow back over my eyes.

It was all no use, of course. My subconscious had already woken up

I sat up, and my head spun for a minute as the blood flowed downward.

First things first, I thought to

myself, happy to put that dream out of my head. I grabbed my bathroom bag.

The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time to blow-dry my hair, I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, I walked back to my room. I couldn't tell if Mom was still asleep or not.

However, I keep quiet just in case.

Today was a Saturday.

So I settled for some sweat pants and a sweater.

Wanting to pass the time I grabbed my spellbook.

I was planning on practising my magic today might as well get a head start now.

Over my thousands of years of existence, nymph magic had never really interested me.

Sure I knew basics.

I mean do you guys remember what I did to William Cullens car.

But I wanted to learn more.

I wanted to be like my gran who is practically a walking encyclopaedia of spells and magic.

There were all types of spells for all types of occasions.

Love spells, misfortune spells, good fortune spells, ward of evil spirit spells.

However, I skipped those and turned to the only page i cared about.

**Elemental spells.**

**I find a particularly good piece of text.**

**Nymphs or other elemental creatures don't perceive the Earth and Nature as wicked places of evil and they can connect themselves with the natural energies to cast their spells.**

**The knowledge of the Old Ways allows them to control and manipulate these elements with sympathetic magical spells and rituals.**

**Control over the elements is a fine alchemical art that relies heavily on emotions and only mastering them can lead to the full domain over the four classic natural elements. Otherwise, the host will be at the mercy of the unleashed elements**

**There were different sections for the different elements**

**Earth**

**Since elementals can affect living things, they can also manipulate plants, branches and roots to act as agents of their desire. Their power can also allow them to grow plants at a supernatural speed and conjure thorns from their blood drops.**

**The element of Earth is represented by the very body of the elemental**

**Air**

**Control over the Elemental Power of Air lies in the manipulation of invisible substances that surround the Earth. Air control is crucial for atmospheric spells and rituals, as elementals can control the winds and unleash them at will, ranging from breezes to gales.**

**An elemental can harness the winds resorting to a bewitched knot, a string tied in particular ways that magically bind the winds. However, control over Air is not limited to manipulating winds. Since no known elemental has shown an affinity with air control as with other elements, the further possible outcomes are quite unclear**

**Water**

**The element that gives life and that can easily take it off**

**Elementals can manipulate the water in many ways. Combined with weather spells they can bring the rain, but they can also manipulate the surrounding water to magically drown their victims or use it as a vehicle to transport their chosen target even a mile away. The element of Water is represented by emotions such as sorrow and sadness. Tears are a prerequisite for all spells cast to bring the rain.**

**Fire**

**As one of the most heartfelt feelings by elemental is anger, they can arouse and manipulate fire and flames as they please. Elementals can light candles or cause major fires, even to emit fire from their hands, resorting to the recitation of incantations.**

**The element of fire is represented by the anger and "burning" desire crepitating inside the witch's soul.**

There is a fire spell that catches my attention.

**Conjuration of hellFire**

This isn't like normal fire, for one this comes for on the very depths of the underworld, and is much darker than a normal fire, it's also 10x more powerful once you've been engulfed there nothing, no spell, no water or anything that can put it out except the caster.

It says I only need 2 stick.

I open my window, there is a tree right by my window, taking 2 sticks of the tree I retreat into my cocoon of warmth.

Reading the instructions in the book.

I start to tap the sticks together and speak the incantation

" **Like brass to fire, like stick to flame, heed my words, know my name. Draw from the depths of the earth, Faster than light, dark corners seek, lick to flame, my vengeance wreak."**

I feel a small humming through my body.

I eagerly open my eyes.

However, it wasn't what I was expecting

Little black embers and some smoke were coming off the sticks but that was it.

I repeat the spell once again but this time focus all my power and probably all the anger I have.

Namely the Cullens.

Or one in particular.

William Cullen.

Everything about by I’m fills me with anger, his smirk, his yellow eyes, his vioce.

" **Like brass to fire, like stick to flame, heed my words, know my name. Draw from the depths of the earth, Faster than light, dark corners seek, lick to flame, my vengeance wreak."**

The buzzing is 100 times more intense.

If William wasn’t my mother true I would of....

I open my eyes.

Fuck!

My whole room Is ablaze.

I quickly stop the spell before any more damage it done.

Okay

I'm gonna need a bit of practice.

The rest of the morning goes the same way.

However, by lunchtime, I've made real progress.

I can now light a fire without setting the house of fire, my water manipulation is improving.

I can now manipulate the water molecules in anything.

I did however feel like going for a drive.

but there was nowhere I wanted to go that didn't involve a three-day drive.

I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed, and went downstairs.

Mom was on the laptop laying on the couch.

"I'm going out for a drive." I grabbed the keys of the side.

Getting int he car I had no destination in mind yet I still drove.

As it would happen I ended down at la push beach.

Not seeing anything better to do I plonked myself down on a log and closed my eyes inhaling the salt water of the ocean.

I'm not sure how long I spent there just enjoying the sound of water breaking against the rocks.

All of a sudden there were yells as a couple of tanned teens with long hair ran on to the beach and were passing a soccer ball between them.

One of them threw the ball a bit too hard.

I only hear

"Watch out!"

Before.....

BAM!

I'm hit by the soccer ball.

One of the tanned boys runs up to me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

I smile up at him.

"It's fine, no harm no foul."

I hand him back his ball

The strange boy holds out his hand.

"I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Black."

"Calliope Ninfa."

"Cool name, different."

Jacob is still holding my hand.

I look down at it.

Realising he's still got this hand in mine she quickly snatches it back.

His cheeks are red.

"Sorry."

I pick the ball up as throw it to Jacob who catches it with both hands.

He soon runs back to his friends and I'm once again on my own.

Not long after my phone rings.

It's mom.

I answer it.

"Calliope gets home as fast as you can, we have a problem."

Is all my mum says before hanging up?


	11. A scorched Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie goes to far with Her charms and someone gets badly hurt.

I make it back to the house in record time.

Taking the keys out of the ignition I jump out the car and run up the driveway.

Bursting through the door noting seems to be amiss.

Mum runs down the stairs

"Quickly he's upstairs."

She runs back up with me following her.

There laying on my mother beds is William Cullen.

Or at least I think it's him.

Every inch of Skin it either burnt beyond recognition, cracked or smashed.

Ever so slowly he is flaking as if he's Turing to ash.

The only recognition I get that's it's him is from the slightly lighter bronze hair on top of his head.

Oh my god.

"What happened?"

Mom reply's with a shaky voice.

Tears streaming down her face

"I don't know, I was just doing some laundry when I hear screaming, I go outside and there he is laying on the floor, Like this."

Then I remember.

My protection charm against uninvited guests.

Regarding the guilty look on my face, mom puts 2 and 2 together.

"What did you do!?" She growls

I've never seen her so angry before.

I shocked at the hostility that comes from her voice.

"I placed a protection charm around the border of the house, to keep out all uninvited guests, I did it the evening the barrier was broken."

"You didn't think to tell me." She practically growls at me.

Her reaction rules me up.

"Sorry I wanted to keep us safe."

I look at the broken vampire in front of us.

"Can you fix it?"

mum looks down.

"Maybe, but it's gonna take a lot of power and might not even work." She flinches as if Those words physically pain her.

The phone from Williams pocket hadn't stopped ringing.

Mum picks it up.

"It's Alice."

She tops on the screen and goes into contacts preparing to resolve Alice.

"What are you doing?"

Mum looks at me through tear-stained eyes.

"There's a good chance I won't be able to fix the damage if so they need to be here."

"You'll expose us." I try to reason with my mother.

What the hell is she thinking.

I expected her to tell William at some point but to out us to the whole coven.

I'm suddenly filled with anger as I've never felt before.

For the first time it’s directed at my mother.

"Fine bring them here but I don't want any part of this, when they get here you tell them to keep there distance otherwise they will share the same fate."

I storm out the room and up into the attic.

She's putting William in-front of our safety.

Of my children's safety.

Of grans safety.

Mentally exhausted from today's events I change into some fluffy pyjamas and lay on my bed.

It's not long before I hear 2 cars pull into the driveway.

Car Doors were opens and shut then a few seconds later there is a knock at the door.

Mum runs down the stairs.

There are multiple muffled voices heard from downstairs and feet rushing up the stairs.

Their door to my mum's bedroom opens, there are growls and gasps heard throughout the room.

I hear a sob.

The sun has long set before I hear footsteps up the stairs and a knock on my door.

opening the door is my mum.

"Between me and Carlisle we were able to heal him, he's going to need a lot of rest but he'll be fine."

I don't respond.

I know what's coming next.

"I'm going over to the Cullens, all secrets are out now, they've invited both of us over to not only to get some answer but to Answer any we may have, do you want to come?"

There it is.

I don't respond.

"Okay, well I just wanted To let you knowafter tonight they'll be no secrets between us and they need reassurance that we aren't a danger to them."

I still don't respond.

I knew it was only a matter of time, but I don't want to deal with this right now.

I will admit what I did next was cruel and very childish, but honestly, I didn't care at that moment.

I needed a break, and I need to be with my children.

Getting on the phone I'm able to book a seat in the next available flight to Varanasi India, just my luck one leaves in 3 hours.

I'll already be on a plane by the time she arrives home.

I grab my handbag stuff in my passport and some cash.

I decide to leave my phone here as well not want to take me with me.

Grabbing a piece of paper I write a quick note to mom for when she gets back.

Gone to spend some time with Rae, Willow, Caden & Crispin Don't know when I'll be back. Gives you time with your "precious" Cullens.

I get a notification that the taxi is here.

I grab my keys and lock the door behind me.

It takes only an hour and a half to get to the airport in Port Angeles.

I pay the driver and quickly hop out.

20 hours and a very crazed plane ridelater and I'm outside my gran's door.

Before I can knock the door swings open.

Gran doesn't seem surprised to see me I can only guess mums already called.

She doesn't say anything, however, she squeezed my shoulder in comfort as I pass by her.

I hear them before I see them.

The tiny patter of feet.

"Mum!"

I have my arm full of kids.

I can't help but let a few tears fall as I hold my children.

I didn't realise how much not being with them every day had affected me.

"Where's grandma?" Willow asks looking around for mum

"She stayed in forks."

Gran appears next to us.

"Why don't you three of and check-in your brother, but make sure your quiet you don't want to wake him from his nap."

Once we're alone, gran pours us both a glass of scotch and drags me the armchairs

"Nefeli has already informed me of what happened, you know it was wrong to leave like that, scared your mother half to death when she couldn't find you."

I run my hand through my hair.

"I know."

Gran continues to study's her calculating eyes betraying her youthful appearance.

"I was just so mad, she chooses the Cullens over us, gran, she asked me to put up the protection, yet yells at me when William gets hurt, I want to emphasise it will keep out uninvited guests, William hadn't been invited to the house by me or her, he was spying on us, gran."

In one gulp I down the liquor.

It burns the back of my throat

"It's just the mating bond, you know that her mate was on death's door that's the only thing she could think of at that very moment, in that very moment that's all that mattered to her. by the way what spell did you use to cause that much damage?"

"A hex curse."

"Most likely you're channelled to much power into the barrier because not even a hex curse would do that much damage.”

"Maybe"

"Anyway the Cullens know everything, our ability's, our history, well hers anyway, she didn't mention us very much, she only told them the basics, like how we only age up once every 100 years and how we cease ageing at 18, how exactly you two are related, our ability's and so forth, so don't be surprised when you go back if they pay a little more attentional you."

Yh about that.

Gran frowns

"I know that look, Καλλιόπη you will be going back, you're needed there, you're the one who wanted to attempt high school and now you're running away."

"It's not like that gran..."

She cuts me off

"No it's exactly like that, it's Thanksgiving break over in America next week and to

You were also going to come out anyway so there's no point in sending you back now, so you can stay the week but after you will go back to forks, go look after your mother and support her."

She left no room for argument.

I let out a small growl.

Gran calmly takes my hand.

"You're on a very dangerous path, these curses and hexes are dangerous and seductive, if you not careful you can be led astray that’s why I’m asking you as someone who loves you and the wants the best, don’t attempt them again.”

With those final partying Ming words gran gets up and walks out onto the deck.

I quickly depart to my room.

The sight that greets me warms my heart.

Crispin s asleep on my bed with pillows supporting him and his siblings all cuddled around him also asleep.

I slip off my shoes I quickly climb into bed and snuggle up with my loves.

Sleep soon overcome me.

I sleep surrounded by my most precious possessions. 

And just for a moment, all my problems vanish.


	12. Complete loss of control

The last week has been great.

Spending time with my children is rejuvenating.

We were going to travel to Colorado however to my surprise and delight, grans sister Shika decided to bring her family down to us.

It was great to have them down, and Shika had a little boy around willows age so the children were happy to have another playmate.

During there stay We went to the local market to do some shopping.

I brought some amazing spices along with some beautiful turquoise fabric I still wasn’t sure what I hold do with the silk fabric but I was sure I’d find something to use it for.

One evening gran and Shika spent the evening cooking some of their favourite dishes from way back when.

Gran made some flatbread on a traditional clay oven, she sweetened it with honey and figs.

It was one of the 2 meals a day that was prepared for them by the water spirits that cared for the young Nymphs, Gran mentioned how she would wake up in the morning to the smell of baking bread and goats milk.

Shika was even able to purchase some geese from the local market.

Shika killed the goose, she skinned it, gutted it and cut it up into small bite-size chunks.

She placed it in a stew along with onions, garlic, leeks, celery radishes and even papyrus stalks.

Geese back then was very expensive so it was only served on a special occasion.

That evening we all gorged ourself on dishes from the old country and went to bed with full stomachs.

The week passed by quicker than I liked.

Mum decided she was going to stay in forks over the break.

She was spending the day with the Cullens.

From what my gran had told me she had been spending a lot of time with them over the past week.

Everyone at school was told I was suffering from a very bad stomach bug.

In addition to that Mum and William had started a relationship, Gran was ecstatic.

For the way she was acting would of thought that William and Mum were getting married.

Guess Gran was right sooner or later fate would have them together.

SoulMates will always prevail as my gran always declares.

Gran stuck to her promise, once the week was up gran handed me a plane ticket back to forks.

Much to her shock, I accepted it without questions.

Being here with my children this last week had reminded of why I wanted to go to forks in the first place.

My children.

I've been around thousands of years and yet I have no education of any sorts, No qualification, no way of earning my own money.

I don't ever want to be in the situation I was in decades ago, stranded in the middle of New York, with 4 children, no money and no way to look after myself.

Gran have been great, but I don't want to live if her money for the rest of my life.

I want to be able to look after my children.

Heck, even the earnings mum made from her tune in the colosseum went towards looking after me.

I'm doing it for them.

So when I get back to forks I'll keep my head down, mum can frolic with the Cullens all she likes but I plan on avoiding them and getting through this year and the next one.

So with hugs and kisses all around, I head to the airport and board the plane back to Washington.

I spend the time in the plane catching up on sleep, reading a book I brought back with me, eating the snacks I brought in the terminal, I will not eat airplane food.

We touch down in Port Angeles to be greeted by rain and clouds.

A contrast from the sweltering sun of India.

With no suitcase, I can just go straight to the arrivals terminal.

Mum said she would meet me here but I don't spot her yet.

I finally spot her by the entrance.

I take a deep breath And walk over to her.

She quickly pulls me into her arms.

"I'm sorry mum." I whisper.

She hushes me.

"It's okay, γλυκιά μο did you have fun with your babes."

"it was good to see them and it reinforced for me why I wanted to stay in forks."

We release each other.

Walking Out of the airport I look to see if I can find the car.

"Where did you park?"

"I didn't bring the car."

I turn to face her.

"What? Then how are we supposed to get home."

She bites her lip.

"Williams going to be taking us home he came with me to pick you up."

I come to a halt.

Are you kidding me?

There goes my plan for avoiding them.

Trying to be supportive I bite my tongue and allow her to drag me over to a black Volvo.

Well, it seems William got himself a new car though instead of getting another silver Audi he has exchanged it for a grey Volvo XC60 4x4.

The same one as his brother but Edward's was black

The very man himself is waiting by the car.

William offers me a polite smile.

"Hello, calliope."

I offer a small smile in return.

Even if I'm not keen on him I'm going to be polite.

I jump into the back seat.

The plush leather interior dips as I sit down.

Okay, I will admit that this car is more comfortable than ours.

Mom and William get in the front.

The Journey to forks is one filled with silence on my part.

Mom and William spend it talking with each other.

I caught William looking at me through the rearview mirror a few times.

I think he's going to say something but he doesn't.

As we part my the forks welcome sign William finally speaks up.

"Calliope, my family has invited you, mom, to spend tomorrow at our house and they wanted me to extend the invite to you."

I want to deny but I'm the hopeful expression my mum has weakens my resolve.

"Sure why not."

We arrive back at the house In a record time.

I'm sure that has something in to do with the speed Demon over there.

Seriously I swear William was way above the speed limit.

But hey I can't complain it got us home fast.

William places a chaste kiss on my moms head as we exit the car.

He whispers to my mum.

"I'll see you tonight."

Once William has driven off I tune wi, my mum, for answers.

"What does he mean tonight, what's happening tonight."

Mum looks at me and blushes.

"He's staying the night."

Oh gross

I don't want to think about my mom and him having sex.

"Seriously you've not even been together a week."

However mum quickly elaborate's

"We're not sleeping together like that."

"Then what..."

She cuts me off

"He’s just spending the night."

I'm still confused.

"But vampires don't sleep."

"I like having him hold me at night and he likes watching me sleep it's relaxing for him."

The fuck

Surly my mom realised just how fucked up that sounds.

Someone likes to watch you sleep.

I get mums desire to be held.

Heck, I love cuddling at night.

On the contrast, Wills fetish is just plain creepy.

Though if my mum likes it I'm not gonna stop her.

"I'm surprised him or any of the other Cullens will step near this house after what happens last time."

"Well, they all know that they are invited so the barrier will no longer affect them."

"You've invited all the Cullens in." I deadpan

Mom rolls her eyes.

"Don't start, they're nice people, and they only drink from animals, you know me to know I would never put you in danger, or at least I hope to know."

I heard the side comment but I didn't say anything, mum might have forgiven me for leaving but she was still hurt that I didn't trust her.

Still, I can't change what happened all we can do is move forward.

Once the front door is open I've greeted by the smell of vanilla.

Nothing has changed in the house.

I run up the stairs two at a time, eager to get up to my room.

It was just as I had left it a week ago.

Though with one difference.

"where's my spellbook?"

I turn accusingly to the guilty face of my mother.

"Well after the incident of last week I decided that it would be better for me to hold onto it, I can't have you casting any more deadly protection charms or curses without my knowledge, I mean you destroyed Williams car, then nearly Burnt him to a crisp; your too unpredictable when it came are to magic, I saw the burn marks on the wall from your previous exploits, you know how to perform simple incantations just like any other nymph that's all you need for the time being, if you want to advance your magic then you can do it in the company of either me or gran."

I try to keep calm, deep breaths I don't want to do anything I'll regret later.

All around me there is rumbling, like an earthquake in our house.

I'm completely oblivious to it though, all I can focus on is my mother, who the hell does she think she is?

I am a grown woman, she has no right to my book.

Picture frames fall off the wall and smash on the ground.

She's such a hypocrite. I remember she found it just as funny as I did.

The whole house is rattling.

The Very foundation is falling around us.

Wooden beams fall from the roof.

I can hear my mum screaming, she's trapped under a wooden beam.

The house is coming down around us.

"Calliope please stop! your gonna kill us!"

I'm beyond hearing.

All I can focus on is The fact my mother had taken something precious from me.

Deep down my subconscious is screaming at me to stop, but I don't want to.

My mothers pained screams for help sickeningly please me.

Good, I want the whore to pay.

Before I can even react Something smacks me on the back of my head and I hit the floor.

Through the pain and fire, I can see a figure approach my mother and throw the beam off of her.

It's William Cullen.

His venomous glare thrown my way is the last thing I see before I've succumbed to the enticing darkness.


	13. Revisit the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie learns some interesting news about her parentage and we learn some more about her time in France with Cassiopeia and the other ninfas.

Warning: violence/Smut

Sleep paralysis

when you cannot move or speak as you are waking up or falling asleep.

I felt myself coming to, yet I couldn't open my eyes or even moved any part of my body.

Once I had calmed down I tried to assess my surroundings.

I was on a bed, a very comfortable bed, the mattress was Devine and the silk sheet felt cool on my skin.

Skin

I was dressed in a pair of Cotten shorts and a tank top it felt like.

Someone had changed me out of my other clothes.

I heard footsteps and the sound of distant voices they were both getting closer.

I was in a room of sorts I figured this out once the door opened and closed.

"She's always been reckless with magic but it's never been this bad."

It's my mum's voice

"I'll run some tests once she awakens properly, on another front I'd like to remove those stitches Nefeli, your healing rate is remarkable."

I know that voice it's Dr Cullen.

"Esme's cooking you some lunch why don't you go down and wait for it to be served, we can then go to my office."

The lighter footsteps leave to exit the room.

My guess is it's just Dr Cullen in the room now.

It's quiet

The sound of a pen on paper tells me dr Cullen is writing.

Another set of footsteps walk into the room heavier than my mums.

It's Carlisle who speaks.

"what do they think?"

William's voice speaks up.

"They're putting it down to a gas leak which put the house in flames and those flames burnt through the wood, it's an old house anyway so their not putting much thought into it."

What are they talking about?

"We're you able to save anything."

"Most of it was already burnt by the time I got there, however, I'm guessing those books must have flame repellent charms or something because they were completely untouched."

It's quiet until

"Carlisle I'd never seen anything like it before, the whole house was engulfed, Nefeli was laying on the ground, trapped under a burning beam, and she was just standing there completely motionless, she had no expression as she watched her mother scream for help. Her eyes were glowing, bright gold I could barely look at them for long without hurting my own, it was like looking into the sun. It was terrifying Carlisle if I hang of arrived and taken her out I have no doubt she would have watched her mother burn to death. Carlisle, she's dangerous, she's..."

"Your mate's daughter." Carlisle interrupts

Mom?

What's happening With my mom?

What are they talking about?

William lets out a scoff.

"Trust me I know, that's the only reasoning she's still alive, if it wasn't for that I would have killed her instead of knocking her out."

"We'll know more about what happened when she wakes up, as of now go be with your mate."

It seems my paralysis is starting to wear off.

I can move my legs, then my arms and finally I can pry my eyes open.

Just as I suspected I'm in a bedroom, to my left is a wall completely made of glass that showcases a luscious forest.

I try to sit up.

Owww

My head.

Hands gently push me back down on the bed.

"Easy."

Once I'm back on the bed I look into the

Caring golden eyes of Dr Cullen.

"What happened? where am I?"

Carlisle looks at me and asked in a caring voice.

"Calliope what's the last thing you remember?"

I try to rack my brain.

Careful of the pain in my head.

"Mum has just told me she had taken away my spellbook, it's dark after that until I wake up here."

Weren't they just talking about my mom?

I looked up in alarm.

"Where's my mum."

Dr Cullen smiles gently.

"She's just coming."

A few moments later in walks my mum.

She's smiling at me reassuring but I don't pay any attention.

My sole focus is on her appearance.

There are healing cuts all over her body, burns littler her body but they too are healing.

"What happened?"

I ask, yet at the same time dreading that I already know from listening to the conversation between William and dr Cullen.

She gives Carlisle a look, he squeezes her shoulder before promptly exiting the room to give me and mum privacy, However, with a house full of vampires, privacy is non-existent.

She joins me on the bed.

"You don't remember do you."

I shake my head.

"You were upset because I had taken away your Grimoire, I’m guessing your magic went haywire, probably reacting with your emotions I don’t know, your eyes turned golden, with your magic you set the house on fire and was pulling it apart, I tried to stop you or counter it but it was no use, your magic overpowered mine, one of the burning beams fell on top of me, I tried to call for your help but you didn't move, didn't blink, didn't speak, just stared at me like you wanted me dead. Thank god Alice was looking into my future and was able to warn William, he arrived just in time, he disabled you and got us both out of the building before it collapsed in on itself."

Tears run down my face.

What did I do?

"Mum what's happening to me." I try to speak through teary eyes.

Her only reply is a look of hopelessness.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out, your grans getting in touch with some old contacts to see if they know anything, Carlisle wants to run several tests on you, okay We're going to figure this out."

She hugs me reassuringly.

"Why don't I go and get you some lunch, Esme is a pretty amazing cook."

"Who Esme?"

"She's Carlisle wife and mate."

She walks out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts and my guilt.

Slowly the memories are returning.

My mothers' screams

Flames licking my skin, yet feeling no pain

Looking down at my arms, no burns, scars or any hint I was in a fire.

That's not even what scares me the most.

I wanted my mother to burn, I wanted her to suffer.

I felt nothing.

There was a knock at the door.

There stood a beautiful woman with caramel hair and golden eyes, she was holding a bowl of soup.

This must be Esme

She smiled gently at me and places the soup down on the bedside table.

"I hope you like leek and potato soup, if not I can whip up something else."

"Soups fine." I give her my best reassuring smile.

Trying to cover up my guilt, though she sees right through it.

Offering me a sympathetic smile, she departs.

I gently grab the bowl.

Bringing the spoon to my mouth I blow gently before placing the liquid in my mouth.

It's really good.

After the first swallow I greedily soon the rest of the soups into my mouth.

Not realising just how hungry I was.

I place the empty bowl back on the side table.

Carlisle then chooses that moment to enter.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to my office if it's okay with you maybe we can have a little chat."

His voice is very soothing.

With mild uncertainty, I climb off the bed and follow his out the door.

The Cullen house is very clean and very modern, though the artwork and ornaments on the walls are not of this era.

We walk into an office, there a desk and chairs with bookcases, medical equipment lays everywhere and there are some mid-century gothic paintings hung on the wall.

Carlisle indicates to a chair.

He sits opposite me.

" I was hoping we could talk, maybe find out what led up to the incident of yesterday afternoon."

I don't speak.

Carlisle offers us a comforting smile.

"I'm not here to judge you, we just need to find out what caused this outburst, so we can help prevent another one, everything that is said in here will be confidential."

I give him a look.

Haven't you forgot the house of vampires.

Carlisle gives me an understanding smile.

Then speaks in a normal voice.

"You everyone please leave the house until we're done, you can go hunting."

I don't hear anything but I look out the window and see the Cullens exit the house.

"That means you to William why don't you take Nefeli to the cliffside."

Carlisle pipes up.

After a few moments, he smiles at me and nods.

I relax.

"Okay, do you know what happens yesterday?"

I try to piece together the vague memories and from what mom told me.

"I lost control and burned the house down."

"You hesitated, do you not remember."

He scribbled down in a notebook.

"I remember bits and pieces, but it's all hazy."

Carlisle writes down notes.

"Has this ever happened before or something similar."

"Not that I can think of...."

Carlisle looks at me.

"What is it?"

An old forgotten memory.

Back when I was at the chateau, I had a smiler outburst.

"It's was a dark period I'm my life, I try to forget it."

"Everything that stays in this room is confidential."

"Did my mum tell you about my day's in the chateau?"

"She briefly mentioned you spent time in France."

"It was during my last hundred years in the chateau, everything was starting to Unravel."

**Flashback**

**Chateau de Napoleon; 1910**

**Music was being played throughout the ballroom.**

**Nymphs of both genders were mingling together.**

**Everyone intoxicated on the magnificent French wine.**

**However, this wasn't news**

**Every day was filled with alcohol, dancing and sex.**

**Rea, Caden and baby Willow were spending the evening with one of the maids in her cottage not far from the chateau**

**I was with the other nymphs drinking.**

**"Calliope you look stunning what a beautiful dress."**

**One of the nymphs Eliza complimented my dress.**

**I look down at the pale blue and pink silk.**

**"Isn't it beautiful, it was a gift."**

**Eliza looks intrigued.**

**"a gift from who?"**

**"One of my many admirers."**

**Eliza lifted her glass**

**"Let's toast to that."**

**We clink glasses.**

**Eliza was a beauty on her own.**

**Long silky dark hair, porcelain skin, plump lips.**

**And an amazing figure and long legs which I had personally admired on many occasions.**

**Especially when I would feel her wrap them around my head as I had my head buried between her legs.**

**Our main entertainment would be when rich lords and ladies would be invited to the chateau to join us in our celebrations**

**That's when it would get interesting.**

**It was where we would get our income and gifts.**

**And they always came back for more.**

**Eliza once referred to us as a classy whore house.**

**We were both flushed from the amount and of wine we had consumed already This evening and it was about to get more entertaining.**

**Cassiopeia walked into the ballroom and announced the arrival of our guests.**

**Lords, lady's both single and married, duchess, dukes, rich businessmen all strolled into the room, each dressed in there finest gowns and suits.**

**Lord asherby was also in attendance.**

**He was a man in his early 50s, peppery grey hair and brown eyes with a moustache.**

**He was married to his wife Jane they had been together 30 years and had produced 2 children in that time.**

**Eliza and I were a personal favourites of his.**

**This evening he was accompanied by a strikingly handsome man.**

**He was at least 5'9, dark black hair and blue eyes.**

**He was dressed in a tux with a pocket watch in his jacket.**

**Asherby spotted us very quickly.**

**He and the unknown man hurriedly made his way to us.**

**"Eliza, Calliope how enchanting you both look tonight."**

**We both smile at him flirtatiously.**

**"We always look forward to your visit lord asherby."**

**Asherby laughs good-heartedly before patting the strange man on the shoulder.**

**"May I present Henry Harrington, my new son-in-law."**

**Eliza and Igreet Henry, who kisses both of our hands.**

**The 4 of us then find an empty table and help ourselves to drinks that are being passed around by waiters.**

**The evening Carries on, lord asherby becomes more and more intoxicated.**

**Through the evening he gifted both me and Eliza with trinkets and money.**

**To show his affection for us.**

**A red-faced laughing asherby is slumped over in his chair.**

**Red in the face from all the alcohol the has dark.**

**He becomes louder and more forward.**

**"If my wife had been as stunning as you two are, I swear we would have had a nursery full of children."**

**We're laughing, Henry had departed from our table a while ago it was just the 3 of us.**

**The ballroom was emptier than it had from when our guest had first arrived.**

**Many of them had already moved to the bed-chamber.**

**We both knew where this was heading.**

**Eliza slowly grabbed the fabric of my dress and slowly pulled it up to my legs.**

**She was always the instigator.**

**My legs up to my knees were now bare for him to see.**

**"She does have beautiful legs doesn't she."**

**Eliza slowly places kisses on my neck, moving my hair to one side, running her tongue up my neck as we both keep our eyes on asherby who has a look of anticipation.**

**Asherby likes to think that if he didn't participate then he wasn't being unfaithful.**

**So he liked to watch.**

**"Her neck is enticing, I wonder what else is enticing."**

****

**SMUT SCENE**

**Her hand disappears inside my dress, bunching it up as she goes.**

**My clit is wet.**

**Her fingers slowly rub up and down my clit, coating her fingers in my juices.**

**"She's dripping wet."**

**I close my eyes in pleasure.**

**It feels so good.**

**Her hand leaves my wetness and she removes her hand from underneath my dress.**

**Eliza brings her soaked fingers to her lips.**

**"She tastes exquisite, I want to taste more."**

**We start preparing to head up to the bedchamber however asherby Voice piped up.**

**"No."**

**Eliza and I both look at him.**

**The desire on his face is clear.**

**I'm confused, by now he's practically sprinting to the bed-chamber.**

**"I want you to bring her to orgasm, right here in this room full of people, before we head to the bedchamber."**

**Eliza slowly lowers me back into the chair.**

**This isn't our first exhibition, we've had other guests who have been exhibitionist's but asherby has always preferred the bedchamber.**

**Eliza returns her hand to my aching clit and shoves two fingers in me and starts pumping them in and out, she slightly curled her fingers making sure to hit my sweet spot.**

**Eliza’s voice is rough as she fingers me.**

**"Do you want to watch her cum in front of you? want to see her come apart on my fingers in this room in front of people?"**

**Asherby is practically a drooling dog.**

**Nodding**

**My climax is fast approaching, Eliza is rubbing her thumb around my bundle of nerves.**

**I come apart around her fingers.**

**I bit my lip in order not to scream out in pleasure**

**It doesn't take much time to make our way to the bed-chamber, asherby sits in his usual chair.**

**Eliza seductively pulled her dress to her waist to revival her beautiful pair.**

**She rubbed her hands over her nipples, making them like two brown little points.**

**She bent down, her mouth slightly**

**open and kissed me on my mouth. As I opened my mouth to let her tongue in, she probed my mouth with her hot tongue. I could feel her quickening breath on my face.**

**Slowly she undoes my dress until it's in a pile on the floor, hers quickly follows were now bare for asherby to see.**

**I pushed her down on the bed gently, kissing her ear lobe, whispering how I would love to make love to her.**

**Closing her eyes, Eliza replied, "Fuck me, baby, fuck me with your pussy.."**

**Asherby has joined us near the bed, yet does not speak, just watches.**

**She started rubbing my breasts with her hands I could feel my nipples stiffening under her hands.**

**Her hands were now sliding around my stomach and moving down my legs.**

**I pulled my legs up slightly and parted them and she moved to my cunt. At first, she just slid past my clit and moved her hands down my legs, but soon she was dipping into me with her fingers with each pass. I was starting to squirm and moan.**

**The fingers of one hand were now inside of me, moving in and out. The fingers of the other hand were alternating between swirling around my clit and stroking my breasts.**

**I was starting to make a loud noise with each breath that soon became an almost continuous "Ahhhhhh" that rose and fell in pitch and volume with the stroke of her hand going in and out of my pussy.**

**Finally, the room turned bright white and electricity shot throughout my body.**

**I yell out in pleasure.**

**Eliza kept rubbing me, but now it was much slower and much softer. After a while, I relaxed back into the bed.**

**I was exhausted yet our evening was far from over**

**The door opened and In walked Henry.**

**Asherby pathed him the shoulder and invited him to observe with him.**

**He stiffly nods, his eyes seem different, they’ve lost the brightness form earlier and have darkened and not in lust.**

**I don't like this.**

**Something is telling me, something is off.**

**Yet I ignore my paranoia, thinking it's just the nerves of having another man in the room.**

**Eliza Laid me on the bed.**

**My head went back my nipples started to respond to the feel of the air and her wet mouth on them.**

**It was like my body had a mind of its own.**

**My legs were moving up and down her thighs, while moans were escaping from my mouth of their own accord.**

**I was completely on fire and it was growing by the minute. She was grabbing and pawing at my hips and I could feel her heat as well. I was so moist between my thighs From my previous climax**

**When she stopped to smell the crotch I laughed. Then she looked back at me and I saw the desire she had for me in her gaze.**

**Thalia tentatively took my ankle and opened my legs apart as she licked and bit a warm path up my inner thighs.**

**I moaned and writhed on her bed before her. I closed my eyes at the moment she nibbled at the flesh just before my pussy lips met.**

**I could hear her breath in my sweet aroma as she slid her tongue to taste my juices. When she thrust it inside me I could feel the thickness and its length as she made love to my hole.**

**I moaned as my hips ground on her tongue letting her in deeper.**

**Her mouth was terrifically perfect and I couldn't stand it. Once she found my hard clit I was through, her mouth grazed it and my body twitched on impulse. I knew it wasn't going to take long for my second orgasm to hit me. She suddenly placed a finger in my wet hole causing it to make loud squishing sounds.**

**"Another one," I said while bucking my hips on her face and hand, I needed more.**

**Ahh---," I let out the loud moaning scream into the quiet room.**

**"That's it baby, fuck me back. Fuck me back, you like that don't you?" she asked.**

**"Yes,harder Eliza!" I screamed while my head thrashed from side to side on the bed.**

**The gushing sounds from my pussy were driving Elizaout of control by now.**

**She put her mouth back around my swollen clit and began sucking harderit was causing me to lose myself even more.**

**I knew I was so close now with her manipulations of my pussy and clit.**

**My hips were completely lifted off the bed by now and Eliza had to get on her knees to stay on my clit.**

**I felt the usual stirring of my orgasm as I grew hot and my muscles tightened up on me. I once more grabbed the back of her head and pushed it even further onto my clit and let out a loud high pitched squeal**

**she manipulated my pussy the same way and sure enough there it came.**

**"Oh!, I'm gonna cum!" I exclaimed.**

**"Please, don't stop. That's my spot Eliza," I barely got out and squealed again.**

**I could feel her forcing her hand inside me now, but not just her fingers any more. Eliza was fisting me and oh my damn it felt so good.**

**That's when my body erupted and I came so hard. She then carefully took her hand out and drank all my juices from my pussy not leaving any behind.**

**My swollen clit then became pleasured again by her mouth and I felt wave after wave of orgasms flows through my body. Slowly, I came back down to earth as her mouth left me. I was busy trying to steady my breathing and could hear her laboured sounds, as well as she, got up from the bed.**

**When she returned, she had a wooden Batton.**

**I opened my pussy to take in the batton, I tried not to show my surprise as the tip first slid inside me.**

**My body was already starting to flush red as I let myself get used to the feeling.**

**The next thing I knew we were in a doggy style position. This position always made me squeal the loudest.**

**She spanked me and she fucked me with the batton**

**I like this position a lot**

**"want you to make that noise for me again too. Can you do that for me? I'm gonna fuck you all night long baby."**

**Eliza whispered into my ear.**

**The two men are completely forgotten.**

**Eliza worked my body over time.**

**She kept pumping it in to me and the more she thrust the louder I moaned.**

**Soon I felt my orgasm rising to take over me. I began bucking my ass back harder on The batton to have my release.**

**Our rhythm was so wild and we seemed so out of control.**

**"Ahh, I'm cumming Eliza. Don't stop. Oh god don't stop." I screamed.**

**"I feel mine too," She grunted again.**

**I knew this was going to be an explosive one and I felt the squeal building up inside of me. I tried to hold onto my release, but it was getting harder.**

**The room was filled with grunting and moaning screams from both of us.**

**My hands were clutching at the blanket trying to keep myself from losing my balance. Then I let out the loudest squeal from my throat. My climax was so intense that it drained all my strength. I fell on the bed half leaning over the edge breathing loud and hard. Eliza’s climax had her falling on top of me in exhaustion as well. Both of us were in a sweaty heap of limbs entangled together. I had never felt anything that earth-shattering**

**SMUT ENDS**

**Suddenly something warm and sticky splatted all over my back.**

**Turning around I scream in horror**

**Henry is holding Eliza’s lifeless body.**

**Henry had slit her throat with a knife right the way down to the bone.**

**Blood covers me, the bed, him.**

**Asherby is also dead.**

**Henry had a crazed look in his eyes.**

**"He had the most loving wife, two beautiful daughters, he had a perfect life and instead of cherishing what he had, he came down here."**

**I'm paralysed.**

**"When he invited me here, I knew he had to go, he was willing to betray his daughter's trust in him, I could have killed him then but then I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, he was always boasting to his friends about his two goddesses, and when he invited me I saw it as the perfect opportunity not only to kill the man who caused my wife and her mother so much pain but also dispose of this infatuations while I was at it."**

**I wasn't sure if he was speaking to me or himself at this point.**

**Yet I was beyond caring.**

**gazing on Eliza’s lifeless form I felt anger like I had never experienced before.**

**The building shook.**

**Henry looked around scared.**

**His gaze fell to me.**

**He looked terrified.**

**Good**

**I want him to feel pain**

**I want everyone to feel the grief and pain I am experiencing right now.**

**Screams and shouts are heard and The house is coming down around us.**

**I beyond caring.**

**There is commotion all through the house as people try to escape the doomed structure.**

**Henry who has multiple broken bones, cuts littered all over his body, one eye missing is looking at me in horror.**

**When did that happen?**

**It doesn't matter**

**"Demon!"**

**He's crawling on the floor, uncaring of the broken glass and wood fragments in his legs trying to escape.**

**I smirk.**

**I slowly walk over to him, tears run down his face.**

**"Please don't hurt me."**

**I relish in his fear.**

****

**I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze.**

**I watch in satisfaction as life escapes his body and he stops twitching.**

**I drop his lifeless body to the ground**

**I feel the energy drain from my body.**

**I collapse on the ground in tears**

**End of flashback**

"That's how Cassiopeia finds me a few hours later, kneeling over the body on Eliza sobbing In the wreckage of what was once a beautiful chateau."

Carlisle is writing notes.

He was not disgusted as I thought he would be.

He's just understanding.

I don't know if that relaxes me or makes me more nervous.

"Did anyone find out it was you?"

I shook my head.

"I think Cassiopeia had a hunch but she didn't say anything."

"So where did you go after that."

"We moved around the world from villa to villa for the next hundred years until they decided that I was holding them back and ditched me and my kids in New York in 2000 so 16 years ago."

Carlisle nodded.

"Did that night and yesterday have any similarities and similar emotions?"

I think long and hard

"Probably anger."

Carlisle takes down note's

"But I've been angry before and nothing like that had even happened before."

"Well let's focus on the objects that had you angry, your spellbook, why is it so special to you."

"In there life, every Ninfa is given their very own spellbook, this contains knowledge on all types magics, but each ninfa only gets one spellbook their enter existence."

Carlisle nods

"So, in other words, this spellbook is very dear to you, just like Eliza was dear to you from what you've told me."

"I suppose."

"Both times you lost control something precious had been taken from you."

"But why did I react like that, it didn't even feel like I was me when it was happening."

Carlisle looked like he was debating something.

"Your grandmother had been in contact, she has some and digging and spoken to some of her siblings."

"And"

"Well, your grandmother told me how unlike the most nymphs you were born to only one nymph parent she did mention that others had branded of with humans and other supernatural creatures, but you are one of a kind.”

“Why? If there are others who have only one nymph parent why am I different?”

Carlisle’s not making much sense

Carlisle looked uncomfortable.

"I think your mother needs to be here for this discussion."

Carlisle sends a text and around 10 minutes later mum is entering the room giving me a reassuring smile.

Now all three of us are sitting in the office.

Mum turns to me.

"Remember how I told you that your father was a mortal solider who I meant on the battlefield?"

I nod

"Well, that may not have been true."

What?

"I did meet your father in Greece but not in the war. You know that there are multiple gods in existence right, you have the Egyptian gods, Greek gods, Roman gods, Norse gods, well when I was in Greece I was greeted one evening by a man.”

Mother has a far away look in her eye’s.

“He was just dazzling, like nothing I’d ever seen before, I felt a desire I had never felt before, we spent the night together.

However that mortal man had been no mortal man but Instead the great god Phoebus Apollo, I discovered this the morning after, when he revealed himself to me. "

This is quite a lot to process.

My mother copulated with a god.

"He had been watching over me for years from Olympus and his sun chariot, so he partitioned the god Eros for lust potions, which he snuck into the wine I had drunk that day.

The morning after he revealed himself when he came to me again.

He wanted to give me a gift, one that would show his affection toward me and was considered to be a great honour for any woman chosen.

That gift was the honour to carry his child."

Come again?

That means.....

Mum looks me in the eye.

"You" (A/N: this is not a Percy Jackson crossover or in anyway in the Percy Jackson universe)

My father is the god, Apollo.

What the fu...

"I only ever told your grandmother, mostbelieves you are the offspring of a nymph and a human, like other nymphs. but you are actually half Ninfa/half god."

My Mind is a jumbled up mess trying to piece together what I've just learned.

We're coming the have to revisit that in the future but most important first.

"Why does that have to do with any of my break downs."

Carlisle is fascinated by everything that has just been said.

Not that I blame him.

He's just learned there are multiple dietys in existence and he looks to me like a man who likes to learn new things.

"Well your gran contacted some of her siblings and did some digging, do you know how our kind was created?"

" you mean with Enili and his mortal love, nearly every Ninfa know that story."

Mum nods.

"Yes well, do you remember exactly how we were made, Enili gathers the 4 elements from 4 season and joined them together into a creation, much like the Greek myth of Prometheus creating humans from clay, from the earth Enili created our body' as well as organs and physical features. from water our minds, from fire our hearts and wind our spirit, our forms were ready, to give us the life he shared his essence Both power and seed into his creation, you still following me?"

I nod

She continues

"In simple words, we were created by nature, the element used to make us came from the seasons, the earth used to make our body came from the spring fields, the fire of our hearts came from the warm summer heat, the wind of our spirits came from the great gusts of autumn, and the water of our minds came from the icy rivers of winter."

Wow okay

I guess that explains my hair and eyes changing colour each season

Mum told me some ninfas had that gift.

I was one of the lucky few.

Like how some humans are double jointed while others aren’t.

Not every Ninfa possessed that ability.

"To put it simply nature was our mother and Enili was our father."

Waiting for her to elaborate.

"Have you ever wondered why ninfas had the affinity for magic"

I guess.

I never really stopped to think about it.

"Well our elemental manipulation cames from nature, Enili our species "father" had unknowing given us a portion of his godly power when he filled us with the essence that would give us life." Mum finished explaining

So if I'm understanding.

Elemental manipulation comes from nature

which also describes mine and other select few ninfas Metamorphosis.

Enili Our species "father" gave us a portion of his power when he...... jizzed us into existence.

That's.... a lot to take in.

But it still doesn't answer my question.

"But HOW does that link to me."

"Most Ninfa's only have to the essence of 1 god, you have 2."

"Enili's godly essence didn't just stay in his creations it travelled down through the generation. Every Ninfa has Enili's essence even you children, now gods are very temperamental that travelled down into ninfas."

It’s true Ninfa’s or nymphs which ever you want to call us, we’re very temperamental if we wanted to be and very vain.

That still doesn’t answer my question.

"Then why don't all Ninfas have issues."

"your not like other ninfas, you have more god DNA than nature, not only does that mean you have more power, but when you feel anger or distress or any severe negative emotion, your godly side takes over and boots it 10% you will not stop until the thing that has wronged you is destroyed."

"But why didn't I kill you."

Thank god I didn't

But still, if I can become that dangerous how is my mum still alive.

"Well either William disabled you before you could, however, I think your natural essence was preventing you from making the final blow, it was still fighting your godly side."

my mind is officially mush.

So much information in one go.

I feel mentally exhausted.

However, I also feel dread.

This could happen again.

What if someone ends up getting hurt beyond help.

What if I lose control and hurt my mum again or worse what if I was to lose control around my children.

"I'm dangerous aren't I."

Mum is quick to try to reassure me.

"No your not"

Carlisle speaks up.

"We will work on a solution way to keep you calm, it may take some work but we want to help you calliope."

He goes on to say.

"For the time being I want to put you on benzodiazepine,it should help keep you calm. Also my son jasper is a Pathokinesis he can feel emotions and change them, he has offered to assist you if you were to start to experience anger."

Appreciation fills my body.

I misjudged the Cullens.

Or some of them anyway.

The event of the day crash down on me.

Smiling understandably Carlisle says.

"I'm sure your exhausted, why don't you go and take a nap."

After muttering thanks I head out the office but not before a painting catches my eye.

It's magnificent.

3 men are standing on a balcony overlooking a crowd of people.

I stop to stare.

A cold hand is placed on my shoulder.

" come on back to bed."

I turn to face Carlisle.

"Who are they?"

Carlisle didn't reply but gently leads me from the room.

"That's a story for another day."


	14. Season change

It's been a few weeks since the incident.

Just as Carlisle has promised, he started looking into a long term remedy for my issues, but for the time being he had put me on medication to keep me calm, it seemed to be doing the trick, lately, I noticed that I was far more mellow.

jasper and Ihad started to bond as well, it wasn't hard, with him becoming almost my second shadow.

I found out he was a Confederate soldier in the civil war, then he spent time with a vampire named Maria training newborns.

It was decided that we would stay with the Cullens since all that was left of the house was rubble.

This of course caused quite the commotion at school.

24/7 I was harassed by Jessica wanting to know the details, did the Cullens adopt us, why did they allow us to move in with them.

Around this time mom and William officially came out as a couple.

Jessica was convinced I had known and kept it a Secret from her she gave me the cold shoulder all day, though she soon got over it and instead informed me of how the dance went.

She was genuinely sad that I was too "sick" to make it and then adding on top of that our house "burning down".

On our 7th day with the Cullens, Alice Rosalie and Esme took me and mum shopping for new furniture, clothes, shoes, bags, everything.

According to Alice, now we were “technically” Cullens we needed to dress like it.

So far we had been borrowing Clothing from Esme and Rosalie.

The only thing that wasn't damaged in the fire was mine and mums spellbooks.

Though they had charms on them.

We were essentially starting from scratch.

Deciding port Angeles wasn't good enough, Alice had us go down to Seattle.

With her driving, we were able to turn a 4-hour drive into a 2 and a half hour trip each way.

Our first stop was the Ashley furniture home store.

Esme helped us pick out bedding, furniture and little nick nacks

It had been decided that mom would move into Williams room, (who had permitted for mum to buy whatever she wanted it to make it suitable for her) I, on the other hand, had been given the only guest bedroom.

Next to Edward’s room.

Both me and mum were able to get enough clothes to last us for the next 10 years.

Alice insisted.

On the first of December, I groggily woke up.

Sliding out from bed, I slipped on my slippers, walked out of my room and to the kitchen.

Esme has taken to cooking both me and mum breakfast.

I told her she didn't have to, but she wanted to, so we let her, it made her happy and I don't want to upset Esme.

No one hurts Esme.

Making my way into the kitchen I'm met with silence.

Everyone is looking at me, besides my mum, she just glances at me then goes back to her waffles.

Esme hands me a plate, intently gazing upon me as she does.

I'm too tired to figure out what's got everybody staring.

It's not Emmett’s voice breaks the silence do I get my answer.

"Holy shit, what happened to your hair and eyes."

I look up at Emmett.

What.

Taking my hair out of the messy bun on top of my head I let the silver tresses fall around me.

Wait silver?

of course.

It's the first day of winter.

Rushing to a mirror I look at my reflection, my once warm auburn locks have been replaced by whitish silver hair and my warm burgundy eyes have gone to be replaced with icy blue eyes staring back at me.

I turn to face everyone.

"Don't worry it's normal."

I still get questioning stairs I elaborate.

"Every season my appearance change to represent that season, henceforth winter, silver hair and ice blue eyes."

That clears the air.

Everyone is still curious howeverAlice is mostly excited.

"So every season you change your looks, do you get a choice what colour or is it just unpredictable."

"Well Usually is Either midnight blue or silver."

"It's so pretty, but you need the perfect outfit to go with your new hair."

She grabs my waffles In one hand, grabs my hand in another and pulls me to her bedroom.

Siting me down on the vanity chair she grabbed the hairbrush and get to work on giving me a "winter Perfect hairstyle."

It's like someone's just given her a can of red bull and let her loose.

The result, however, was so worth it.

She had put my hair in a side braid.

"You know you look like Elsa with the silver hair and blue eyes."

Alice almost threw a fit when she deacoverd I had never watched frozen that was acceptable in her eyes.

She sat me down and we spent a day watching back to back Disney movies.

So far my favourite was Princess and the frog, however Alice was a frozen fan.

Next, we move onto the outfit.

She speeds me back to my bedroom, throws open my closet doors and starts rummaging around.

"I have it the perfect outfit."

I let her dress me though she won't let me look until she's finished.

I turn around the face the mirror and just gaze in awe.

I was wearing burgundy skinny jeans, a wooden black long-sleeved shirt and had paired it with, a grey woollen scarf, grey woollen gloves, black high heeled boots, glittery burgundy nail polish, a grey woollen Beanie and a black princess coat with gold buttons and gold earrings.

"So what do you think?"

I turn to Alice.

"I think you're a fashion icon."

Alice laughs, her laughs are like a tinkering bells.

"Everyone should be ready to get going soon, oh! by the way, what are you going to tell people at school about your new hair and eyes."

"I'll tell them that over the weekend I went and had my hair bleached and got new contact lenses, people already assumed I had contacts when I had burgundy eyes."

Alice nods.

Mom rides with William and Edward, I ride with Emmett and Rosalie.

The former trying to convince me to let them buy us a new car.

Rosalie as normal is keeping quiet.

Pretending that I don't exist.

Ever since mum and I moved in with them she was made it clear that she did not approve of any of it.

I didn't hold it against her, she only had her family's safety in mind.

I understood why.

A few days ago I found out why.

_I was spending some time in Carlisle office, reading some of his Journals mainly filled with stuff he had learned or whiteness through the years._

_I found it amazing._

_Sure I had been alive much longer than him yet I had never really interacted with the human world._

_Most of the time it was other nymphs like myself or sometimes the occasional naiad but never humans, even in the chateau only time we ever interacted with humans was when we were having sex with them._

_They just never interested me._

_Despite being immersed in the land of books, my eyes kept being drawn to the painting I saw when I was first in here._

_The 3 mystery men._

_"There the Volturi."_

_I turn to face where the voice had come from._

_In the door frame stood Carlisle._

_Just got off work, his jacket was over his arms and briefcase was in his hands._

_He set both down on the floor and joins me on the sofa._

_"The Volturi are a family of sorts, A very old, very powerful family of our_

_kind. They created a few hunger years before you were born. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family. I lived with them briefly in my early years, in Italy, before I settled in America, their names were Aro, Caius, and Marcus."_

_He then went on a described there purpose in the vampire community, not to mention all thegifted individuals they had._

_One thing was clear_

_The Volturi were very powerful._

When we arrive in the parking lot I jump out of the car and make my way to my group of friends who welcome me.

"Oh my god Callie, I love your hair, when did you get it done, oh and you got new contacts." Jessica squealed as she inspected my hair.

"I went into Port Angeles on the weekend and went and had it bleached."

"Ugh I'm so jealous, If I ever did that my parents would flip out."

The bell rings.

Another day of school.

Angela, Jess and Iare walking through the corridor each getting ready to go our separate ways, me and Jess to English Angela to chemistry.

"Did you guys here?" Jess Gained our attention.

Angela questions jess.

"What."

"Well I overheard my mom speaking on the phone, apparently she heard it from Danielle's mom, who hear it from Waylon, who heard it from Chief Sean, the sheriff's daughter is coming to live with him."

Did she mean Charlie Swan?

I met him only once when he came to the hospital go get a statement from mom and Tyler about what happened with Tyler's car.

He seemed nice, quiet, but nice.

"I didn't know he had a daughter."

Jess looks eagerly at us.

"She’s around our age, apparently his ex-wife wanted more than life in a small town so she packed up her and isabella's stuff and moved them off California I think."

Wow poor Charlie, having your wife and daughter leave you for brighter horizons, figuratively.

"She's due to arrive after Christmas in January."

Someone new for everyone to obsess over

The day goes on as normal, nothing new I do get a few compliments on my hair though.

Lunch is a normal affair though mum now sits at the Cullens table With William.

I still sit with my friends.

Most to the talk now is about Christmas break that's in just over 3 weeks.

Everyone talking about anything interesting that's happening.

Pretty much it's the same for everyone, spending it with the family, opening presents and watching the ball drop in Times Square.

Gran and the children were still set to spend Christmas with us, though they would be staying with us at the Cullens.

Esme and Alice were elated.

Alice has already started planning out the decorations and theme, whereas Esme was looking forward to making a big Christmas dinner.

Carlisle had been speaking on the phone with my gran and they were looking forward to meeting in person, both eager to learn from the other.

William was nervous about meeting my gran, though was a little reassured by a mum who told him gran was excited to meet him.

Esme was trying to figure out where to place everybody, Esme was cleaning out her office space for the time being to add another bedroom for my gran, the children were sleeping with me and Esme had ordered a bassinet for little Crispin.

It was coming together.


	15. A Cullens sad past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Callie prepares for Christmas, she has a heart to heart with the most unexpected Cullen.

Chapter 13

A week before Christmas and everyone was in the full Christmas cheer.

Christmas decorations had arrived yesterday and might I just say Alice had outdone her self.

When you first walk into the house you are greeted with a Christmas wonderland.

Glittering snowflakes are suspended from the wooden ceiling, silver glittering reindeer statues are on either side on the door. the console table In Front of the door is adorned with all types of winter wonderland themes. Glass candle holders which hold silver and white pillar candles,

A glass bowl filled to the brim with blue and white candy and mini elves next the bowl of candy.

The stairs bannisters are covered by a blue and silver garland.

The living room is stunning, it reminds me of a Santa's workshop.

The ginormous pine Christmas tree is covered with gold and red baubles, red twinkling lights and a gold star on the top.

Lifelike polar bear statues are scattered all around the room, stocking's were on top of the electric fireplace, one for each person in the house with there names embroidered on the stockings, Santa sacks for the children are ready to be filled with presents, the coffee tables also covered with decorations such as gingerbread houses, reindeer's, elves.

Christmas pillows, Christmas patched and fur blankets on the sofas, more glass Bowls with red, green and white candy in.

Garlands were hanging from the ceiling, white Cotten was hanging down from the cleaning like Snow, red pillar candles scattered around the room filling the room with a golden glow and the smell of cinnamon.

It reminded me of one of those hallmark Christmas living rooms.

It was beautiful.

The dining room was just as spectacular.

Red table runner with a garland ran down the entire length of the table.

Gold candleholders were also present and they held more pillar candles.

There were beautiful glass plates that had gold on the Outside, wine glasses, gold cutlery, checked napkins, roses hanging from the ceiling.

Very beautiful.

This year was special, Gran had been speaking with Carlisle and through thousands of years of travel and learning, Gran was confident she would be able to allow the Cullens to eat at Christmas and enjoy the taste, though she did warn that what went down must come up.

Emmett didn't care if it meant that he would be able to eat Christmas dinner after much debating the rest of the Cullens also decided to take part this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

To each there own I guess.

I personally wouldn’t want to be forced to vomit up the food later.

As of right now, I was busy wrapping up my gifts for the children.

I'm not the best gift wrapper but I was trying.

Someone joined me on the floor, a red nail polished manicured hand grabs on of willows gift and starts helping me wrap it.

I will admit I went a little overboard this year of the gift department but I wanted it to be special, this was the first year my kids truly celebrated Christmas with decorations, gifts and Christmas dinner.

Usually, they would just open their presents and we would order Chinese food:

This year was going to be different.

A quiet voice piped up from the person next to me.

"What's it like?"

Turning towards the blond-haired beauty that was Rosalie.

"What?"

"What's it like being a mother?"

I'm momentarily stunned by that question what was it like being a mother? Ummm.

"I don’t know It's scary yet at the same time amazing, I remember when rae was born she was so tiny that I was afraid to touch her scared she would break, then watch them grow up has been amazing, ya know first words,first steps and all that jazz."

That's the only way I can explain it.

Rosalie has a look of wonder on her face.

This has to be the longest time she has ever spent in my presence.

"I always wanted to be a mother." Rosalie continues" I almost had my chance but..."

"But"

She's studying me.

"My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and it was beautiful. My life was perfect."

She stared out the window at the silver clouds, her expression far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realised now that he was smug about he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumour. Of course, I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as

lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves."

"It was my mother's job to keep our house and myself and my two younger brothers in spotless order. "

"It was clear that I was both her priority and her favourite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more."

"They had social aspirations, social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did."

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy

I pretty dress."

She has a warm smile on her face.

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing

they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Calliope. I was silly and shallow, but I was content."

She smiled, amused at her evaluation.

I understand I was once very shallow and only focused on my looks and the attention I was given from Nymphs and mortals alike.

It's only now I can look back and realise just how much of a bitch I was.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things."

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me, a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire

life."

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes.

"It was a different time. I was the same age as you physically, but I was ready for it all."

I remember, back then by 18 you were married, by 21 you already had a child.

"I yearned for my baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ."

"In Rochester, there was one royal family the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at and nearly every other profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth " saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank."

Rosalie laughed without humour.

"that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them."

"It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses."

I could imagine that.

"My parents approved, that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months."

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you."

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off.

There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short.

Then I come into the picture and have the one thing she desired most of all.

I understand why she wouldn't like me very much, aside from us knowing about them.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered.

Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard.

"Her little Henry was adorable, all smiles and dimples he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. "

"When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same, not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be the queen."

it looked like her bone-white face got paler.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly.

"It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week

away, and I was worried about the weather as I hurried home I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."

I have a terrible feeling about the end of this story.

She sighed and began whispering again.

"Yes, I was worried about the weather. . . . I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. . . ."

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name."

"Rose!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly."

Oh no, please don't let this be going where I think it is.

I feel sick.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men."

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger."

"He had a new friend the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'"

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,'. 'She's all covered up.'

They laughed, Royce like the rest."

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders it was a gift from him popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street."

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that — the sound of

my pain. . . ."

I didn't realise tears had dripped down my face.

Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first."

Sick mother fuckers

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . . ."

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr Cullen or his wife and her brothers, as Edward and William pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were."

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me because of the speed it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . ."

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then the fire started burning through me, and I

didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me."

When Esme, William and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed."

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream."

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?' Edward said. 'Rosalie Hale?'"

Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated

tone to perfection.

"I didn't like the way he said my name like there was something wrong with me."

"couldn't just let her die,' Carlisle said quietly. 'It was too muchtoo horrible, too much waste.'"

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

She laughed at herself for a moment.

"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me, for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been . . . well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me and have pretty babies. That's what I'd wanted, all along. It still doesn't

seem like too much to have asked for."

I can't even imagine what Rosalie meant through.

her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me.

"Better than Esme. A thousand

times better than Edward or William I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

"I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can call them human ."

I grin, knowing where she was going with this.

"But I was very careful not to spill their blood I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see."

I get it.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was

hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops seven murders,"

she corrected herself.

"I forgot about his guards. They only took a second."

I let out a small laugh.

She gives me a quick smile.

"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion. He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good the idea, it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower.."

She abruptly stops.

"You did get some of your happy endings, though," I reminded her. "You got Emmett."

That man loves Rosalie.

"I got half." She grinned.

"You know that I saved Emmett from a bear that was mauling him, and carried

him home to Carlisle. But can you guess why I stopped the bear from eating him?"

I shook my head.

"With the dark curls . . . the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain . . . the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face . . . he reminded me of Vera's little Henry. I didn't want him to die so much that, even though I hated this life, I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change him for me."

"I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like

me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped. But there will never be more than the two of us. And I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him grey-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren."

Taking a leap of faith.

I wrap my arm around her shoulder and rested my head next to her's she stiffens first a second and I go to pull away but she then rests her head on mine.

We stay there for who knows how long before Alice skips into the room with a bag full of presents.

Rosalie and I break apart.

"Have your finished wrapping the present yet?"

Both me and Rosalie hand over the wrapped presents.

"Okay your mums going to pick up your gran and the kids tomorrow at the airport, and everything's ready, do you think they will like this."

She gestures around like she doesn't already know.

"They're going to be blown away Alice, you outdid yourself."

She smiles.

She takes the rest of the presents to a hiding space otherwise there will be some little fingers that might decide to have a sneak through the presents.


	16. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Christmas

Chapter 14

I was up at the crack of dawn.

I got in the shower, washed my hair all in anticipation for today.

Gran and my children were arriving today.

I styled my hair in a beautiful braid with loose curled, Alice taught me how to do it.

Then for my outfit, I went with white tights, a red skater dress, a white cardigan and some brown laced ankle boots with fur on top.

I’m almost skipping Theo guy by the house

Esme's waiting for me I'm the kitchen.

She smiles at me.

"Someone's in a good mood today."

I help her make pancakes.

I mix the batter while Esme cooks them.

We both set out the plate just as my mum appears, dressed for the occasion as well.

"I think this is the earliest I've ever seen you up."

I playfully roll my eyes.

"Well, today is a special day."

Mum smiles.

"The plane is due to arrive at noon, so William and I will be leaving after breakfast."

It seems like an eternity but mum finally finishes her pancakes.

Just as promised, her and William we're leaving the house.

Everyone else got to work.

The next few hours seemed like an eternity.

However, it allowed me time to finish up the last bits and pieces.

Esme was in the middle of cooking some treats for the children for when they arrived.

With all the candy and sweet treats, my kids are going to be in paradise.

Good for them, bad for me

It's going to be a constant sugar high.

After an eternity of waiting, checking presents, helping Esme and waiting some more

a car finally pulls up.

Looking out the window I see 4 doors opening.

Smiling I quickly get up from the couch and quickly rush down the stairs, out the front door and Onto the gravel.

I see them before they see me.

Though that quickly changes.

Two little girls fling themselves into my arms.

I hold my girls close.

I hug them back and tightly squeeze them.

"They were excited to see you, couldn't keep them still on the plane."

Gran approaches me.

Crispin in her arms and Caiden holding her hand.

"Mummy"

Little Caden sleepy stumbles to me.

Letting go on my girls I scoop my little man up.

"Looks like someone needs a nap."

" I think we all need a nap, we've spent 19 hours on a flight then add up the few hours spent in the airport on both ends and the time difference." Gran states.

It's Rae that stomps her door down.

"We're not tired." In a stroppy voice.

"How about all 4 of you have a quick nap and then you can be properly introduced to everyone and have some cookies."

All kids light up.

"Cookies!"

"Yes, but if you want cookies you need to have a nap, deal."

I get nods, clearly not wanting to take a nap but the thought of cookies will keep them compliant.

Between me and gran we hustle the 4 sleepy children into my room.

Mum and William between them bring the luggage before leading gran to her room.

I put them down on my bed, their out within a few minutes of laying their little heads down.

Awww

Trusting them to sleep on there own, I slowly walk out the room and ever so gently close the door behind me.

I find everyone in the living room.

"Did they settle down okay," Mum asked

I nod

"Good your gran is also going to have a rest."

"Might I just say how freaky it is that the 3 of you look the same age, seriously she doesn't look a day older than you two?"

Emmett pipes up, Rosalie lightly smacks him on the chest.

Carlisle and Esme join us on the couch, they sit in a loving embrace.

For some reason, my heart tugs just a bit.

Weird.

I wonder what that was all about.

I push it to the back of my mind.

Christmas Day passes quickly, everyone opened there presents with glee, the children had been given the most out of us all, the Cullens had gone all out, dolls, clothing, electronics race cars, dress-up costumes and games were just a few of the things.

In other words, my kids were in heaven.

Gran and Carlisle spent most of the time In deep discussion both eager to learn from the other.

Rosalie and Esme had all but fallen in love with my kids, Esme was always eager to bake them whatever they wanted, and Rosalie just enjoyed being in their presence, whether it was reading them a story, playing dress-up, having a tea party.

The tea party she had even roped Emmett into them, I will admit I got a laugh at a big mountain of a man like Emmett Sitting cross-legged at a pink table, wearing a plastic tiara and trying the sip from toy teacups.

Rosalie had especially taken to Crispin, she was always eager to help out, whether that mean changing dipers, putting him down to nap or just giving cuddles.

She didn't even complain when Crispin got some of his baby food on her beautiful white dress on Christmas Day.

It filled me with joy to see my family interacting with the Cullens with such ease, however, it made it harder when Christmas break ended and once again I was forced to watch my children be driven to the airport.

I just watched from the window as the Volvo drove down the gravel driveway and out of sight.

I let out a tired sigh, it's all for them, I remind myself.

It didn't make it any easier though


	17. Arrival of Bella Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella swan arrives in forks and causes problems for Edward

Chapter 15

My hopes of a quiet year would be dashed, and it would all start with the arrival of Isabella swan.

For the last week everyone at school, scrap that everyone in forks was hyped up for the arrival of Isabella swan, daughter of chief swan and his ex-wife.

The morning of the 18th of January I woke up in such a bad mood.

Now I will admit I'm not the most charming of people in the morning but this was a new level of bitchiness.

I hadn't slept well the night before, I just couldn't sleep.

Not to mention the gut-wrenching feeling I had been feeling all morning.

Something was going to happen.

I would be proved right.

It would start at lunch.

Today I had decided to sit with the Cullens, as it was my usual table was being surrounded by people who were what to see the new girl.

Jessica and Angela had all but welcomed Bella into our group of friends as subsequently just made herself the target for Mike, Eric and Tyler.

Each of them was clearly in competition with each other, frankly, it was quite pathetic.

But hey if they leave me alone then fine.

The table was mostly silent ex-pat for mum and William engaging each other in conversation.

Mostly about their plans for tonight.

I didn't mind the silence it gave me the opportunity to people watch.

I don't think anyone other than myself noticed Edward and Alice seemingly in the middle of a mental conversation.

For there barley noticeable glances I could tell they were having a conversation about jasper.

At that moment, a small girl paused at the end of the closest table to ours, stopping to talk to a friend.

Oh.

Jasper ever so slightly stiffened up.

She tossed her short, sandy hair, running her fingers through it. The heaters blew her scent in our direction.

It had been two weeks since the last hunting trip. That was not an immensely difficult period for the rest of the Cullens, A little uncomfortable occasionally if a human walked too close if the wind blew the wrong way.

However Jasper didn't just have his thirst, he also had everyone else's on top of it.

Jasper was very dangerous right now.

Edward kicked his chair and William squeezed his arm a little to tight to be considered friendly.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered.

"You weren't going to do anything," Alice murmured to him, soothing his chagrin. "I could see that."

Somehow I don't think she's telling the truth.

I fought back the grimace that would give her lie away.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," Alice suggested, her high, musical voice too fast for human ears to understand if any had been close enough to hear.

"Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said curtly. He turned away to stare out one of the small windows that were spaced just under the eaves around the long room. His tone ended the conversation.

He would have to hunt tonight.

I wonder who will take him, probably William or Carlisle.

Alice sighed silently and stood, taking her tray off the food-her prop, as it were-with her and leaving him alone. She knew when he'd had enough of her encouragement.

Though Rosalie and Emmett were more flagrant about their relationship and Mum and William were almost always attached at the hips, it was Alice and Jasper who knew each other's every mood as well as their own. As if they could read minds, too only just each other.

I wish I had something like...

What?

Where did that come from?

No!

I'm not getting back into that mess.

But if you found the right ones.

A tiny voice In my head pipes up.

One's?

What the hell was that about.

Suddenly Edward turned.

I follow his gaze.

My eyes locked for a small portion of a second on the new girl.

Isabella swan or just Bella swan as she prefers.

I looked away, bored.

No doubt jess or Angela will introduce me at some point.

Of course, she's already crushing on the Cullens.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," William murmured to Emmett.

Edward brings his attention back to the table.

Emmett chuckled under his breath.

"I hope she's making it good"

"Rather unimaginative. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." Edward replied in amusement.

"Are we in that gossip?" Mum asks William jokingly.

Edward shakes his head.

"A little, mostly about how you two arrived a few months ago and have already moved in."

"And the new girl? Is she disappointed in the gossip as well?" Rosalie pipes up.

William and Edward focused on the swan girl.

It was sort of there responsibility to know her reaction. They acted as a sort of lookout, for lack of a better word, for the family. To protect us.

If anyone ever grew suspicious, They could give us early warning and an easy retreat.

According to William, It happened occasionally some human with an active imagination would see in us the characters of a book or a movie.

Usually, they got it wrong, but it was better to move on somewhere new than to risk scrutiny.

Very, very rarely, someone would guess right. They didn't give them a chance to test their hypothesis.

They simply disappeared, to become no more than a frightening memory...

I wonder what would happen now?

I the not to think about it but the annoying little voice is always piping up.

What would we do if the Cullens had to leave?

I think mum would go wherever William went.

Would he stay here with mum? Or will mum leave with them?

If so would I leave with them?

Would I stay?

Would I go back to India?

I sincerely hope I never have to make that decision.

Both William and Edward were intently staring at Bella swan.

"I can't hear anything."

Edward speaks up.

William is nodding.

"Me neither."

Strange.

I feel no magical pulse from Bella, so she's not a supernatural creature or one of magic.

She's only human.

Maybe she's gifted.

I've run into a few gifted humans in my time.

"Shall we?" Rosalie murmured, interrupting my thoughts.

We got up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria.

Mum, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were pretending to be seniors they left for their classes.

While William, Edward and I were juniors and ironically we all had the same class so we headed off for junior-level biology class.

I was now sat next to William the girl who sat next to William switched to chemistry.

So I sat with William that left Edward on his own.

Then the person of the hour walked in with Angela.

Bella swan walked into the flow of the heated air that blew towards Edward from the vent.

Then the familiar fight or flight instincts kicked in, the same feeling I had in the office on our first day.

Predator.

William also noticed he tensed up, ready to spring into action, already coming up with a plan.

The two of us shared a look, if this goes to shit, get Edward out the room, get him out of the school, hell even out of forks.

If we're too late.....

I don't even want to think about that.

To many whitenesses, Not to mention all the screams. That would be coming from our class, that would draw even more whiteness.

It would be a manhunt, would we even be able to get everyone out of forks before the wolves assessed on us and even if we did escape the wolves what about the humans, no doubt the police, heck probably even the FBI would be involved, we wouldn't be safe anywhere, the amount of growing technology in the world no doubt we'd be outed, and what not to stop them for finding out about every supernatural being.

We'd become public enemy number 1 in the supernatural community, the Volturi would slaughter us Carlisle's relationship with Aro be dammed probably wouldn't even get to stand trial.

Bella was startled by the hateful glare she was receiving from Edward.

Mr banner started his lesson.

Yet I didn't pay attention to anything he said.

My complete attention was on Edward and Bella.

Soon as the bell rang Edward bolted from the desk and stormed out the classroom.

William and I closely followed.

We followed him to his car, which he promptly shut.

I went round to the other side but was stopped by a hand gripping my wrist.

"Callie let me talk to him, I know what he's going through it was the same thing I went through when I first met your mum, there's only an hour left of school." William nodded towards the school.

"Sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine, go on."

With a parting nod, I make my way back to the school.

Ok, my way back to the school plagued with thoughts.

Where was Alice?

Hadn't she seen Edward nearly killing the Swan girl?

Why hadn't she come to helpUs?

Was she so absorbed with watching for trouble with Jasper that she'd missed this much more horrific possibility?

Theist hour I'm barely lying attention and have never been so happy as when I heard the bell.

Finally.

I strife out the door, down the hallway, out the main doors to the parking lot and over to the familiar Volvo.

When I slid into the Volvo, the others were already there.

Well, Alice and jasper as well as Emmett.

Rosalie Williams and mum were in the jeep.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked curiously.

I was about to answer when the man in question was all but sprinting to the car.

Most of the humans had cleared out already, so there weren't a lot of witnesses.

Edward slid into the Volvo He was trying to control his breathing, but was gasping at the fresh air like He'd been suffocated.

Edward?" Alice asked, alarm in her voice.

He just shook his head at her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmett demanded, distracted, for the moment, from the fact that Jasper was not in the mood for his rematch.

Instead of answering, He threw the car into reverse and sped out the parking lot.

Thank goodness I had my seat belt on.

He swung the car around and accelerated. He hit forty before He was on the road. On the road, He hit seventy before We made the corner.

Without looking, I knew that Emmett and Jasper had turned to stare at Alice.

Like that would help She couldn't see what had passed, only what was coming.

Though she seems to be in deep thought.

You're leaving?" she whispered.

The others stared at Edward now.

"Am I?" Edward hissed through his teeth.

She suddenly glazed over again.

"Oh"

I can guess what she saw, if Edward was to stay, most likely Bella swan would die.

"Stop!" Edward groaned, not able to bear more.

"Sorry," Alice whispered, her eyes wide.

It was clear we all had questions.

Questions only Edward and Alice could answer.

"I'll miss you," she said. "No matter how short a time you're gone."

I guess that's it's then.

Edward was leaving.

We were almost to the turn off onto the long drive that led to our home.

Drop us here," Alice instructed. "You should tell Carlisle yourself."

Edward nodded, and the car squealed to a sudden stop. Emmett, Me and Jasper got out in silence.

Alice touched Edward's shoulder.

"You will do the right thing," she murmured.

Edward nods before speeding off.

The 4 of us left alone.

Each left with millions of questions but we all knew one thing.

this wasn't going to be easy whatever it was.


	18. First conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward returns.

Chapter 15

Six days had passed and still no Edward, William assured us he was probably with their cousin, the Denali's up in Alaska.

That was where he went, when he went into hiding.

Déjà vu much.

Nether the less the last 6 days have been hectic it says the least.

None of us knew when Edward was coming back, and if she knew Alice was keeping a tight lip.

Carlisle had informed the school that Edward was Ill, and with him holding a 4.0GPA and in the top 10 at school they weren't so worried about Edward missing school.

However, if Edward didn't come back soon, the school will start asking questions.

The next problem we were faced with was were we going to stay or were we going to leave.

Jasper and Rosalie were both adamant that we left.

Alice wanted to stay.

Emmett didn't know what he wanted, but he also didn't want to disagree with rose.

Carlisle and Esme wanted to wait a little longer before making a decision.

Mum wanted to stay, which meant that William also voted to stay.

I also wanted to stay, I liked forks and I wasn't keen on moving.

So we were tied four wanting to stay and four wanting to leave.

At the end of the day, Carlisle was the coven leader so he had the last say.

we stayed.

3 days after the vote Edward returned.

It was 3 in the morning when Edward ran into the living room.

Automatically he was embraced by Esme, she was happy to have him back.

He got pretty much the same reaction from everyone except Rosalie who was still annoyed.

He told us His stay in Alaska had helped him gain the confidence to face this head-on.

So the decision was made, much to jasper and Rosalie's dismay.

We were staying in forks.

That leads us to right now.

"It's going to be okay," Alice breathed. Her eyes were unfocused, and Jasper had one hand lightly under her elbow, guiding her forward as we walked into the rundown cafeteria in a close group.

Rosalie and Emmett led the way, Emmett looking ridiculously like a bodyguard in the middle of hostile territory. Rose looked wary, too, but much more irritated than protective.

If I wasn't so tense I'd find it funny.

Mum and William were at the back.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were in the middle offering Edward support.

"Of course it is," He grumbled.

He thought our behaviour was ludicrous.

That was clear as day.

The sudden shift from our normal, even playful morning, it had snowed in the night, and Emmett and Jasper were not above taking advantage of Edwards distraction to bombard him with slush balls

when they got bored with his lack of response, they'd turned on each other.

"She's not here yet, but the way she's going to come in she won't be downwind if we sit in our regular spot." Alice chimed

"Of course we'll sit in our regular spot. Stop it, Alice. You're getting on my nerves. I'll be absolutely fine." Edward grumbled

She blinked once as Jasper helped her into her seat, and her eyes finally focused on Edwards's face.

"Hmm," she said, sounding surprised. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am," He muttered.

"Anything new?" Jasper asked Edward and William.

"No." Both twins replied at the same time.

"Nothing. She...must not have said anything."

We all raised our eyebrow at this news.

With everything that had been going on, William hadn't been as observant with peoples minds.

Then again his gift wasn't as powerful as Edwards and if he wanted to hear your thoughts he had to dig a little, not like Edward who had access to anyone he wanted, excepted course me, mum and Bella

"Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are," Emmett said, chuckling. "I bet I could have frightened her better than that."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wonder why...?" He puzzled again over Edwards revelation about the girl's unique silence.

"We've been over that. I don't know."

"She's coming in," Alice murmured then. I felt Edward go rigid. "Try to look human."

Human, you say?" Emmett asked.

He held up his right fist, twisting his fingers to reveal the snowball he'd saved in his palm. Of course, it had not melted there. He'd squeezed it into a lumpy block of ice. He had his eyes on Jasper, When he abruptly hurled the ice chunk at her, she flicked it away with a casual flutter of her fingers. The ice ricocheted across the length of the cafeteria, too fast to be visible to human eyes, and shattered with a sharp crack against the brick wall. The brick cracked, too.

The heads in that corner of the room all turned to stare at the pile of broken ice on the floor and then swivelled to find the culprit. They didn't look further than a few tables away. No one looked at us.

"Very human, Emmett," Rosalie said scathingly. "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it, baby." Smooth comeback Emmett, if there's one thing Rosalie loves, it's attention and praise.

Edward had gone completely stiff and rigid.

"Ease up, Edward," Emmett said.

"Honestly. So you kill one human. That's hardly the end of the world."

"You would know," Edward murmured.

William laughed. "You've got to learn to get things go. Like I do. Eternity is a long time to wallow in guilt big brother."

He had his arm wrapped around Mum's waist, discretely rubbing her thie.

Mum and William had just recently reached a point in their relationship where they began sexual relations.

Ugh just thinking about my mum and William doing that makes me feel nauseous.

Back to the matter at hand

I had to agree with William, if I wallowed in all my guilt.....

I just learn from my mistakes.

I mean the amount of people mum has killed...

Just then, Alice tossed a smaller handful of ice that she'd been hiding into Emmett's unsuspecting face.

He blinked, surprised, and then grinned in anticipation.

"You asked for it," he said as he leaned across the table and shook his ice-encrusted hair in her direction.

The snow, melting in the warm room, flew out from his hair in a thick shower of half-liquid, half-ice.

"Ew!" Rose complained, as she, mum, Alice and I recoiled from the deluge.

Alice laughed, and we all joined in.

Alice kept laughing and held her tray up as a shield.

Lunch carried on, Emmett and Jasper were goofing off, mum and William were in their world and Edward was listening in at the conversation that was happening at a certain table.

Once the bell rang students got up to leave.

We made no move to leave. We waited to see what Edward would do.

Would He go to class?

Was He strong enough for that?

Or had He had enough fo one day?

Would William and I be able to prevent him from killing Bella?

"I... think it's okay," Alice said, hesitant.

"Your mind is set. I think you'll make it through the hour."

I'll admit that I wasn't satisfied, I knew well how quickly a mind could change.

"Why push it, Edward?" Jasper asked. Though he didn't want to feel smug that He was the one who was weak now, I could hear that he did, just a little.

"Go home. Take it slow."

"What's the big deal?" Emmett disagreed. "Either he will or he won't kill her. Might as well get it over with, either way."

"Go to class," Edward finally ordered, pushing away from the table. He turned and strode away from them without looking back.

I could hear Alice's worry, Jasper's censure, Emmett's approval, and Rosalie's irritation trailing after him.

William patted me on the shoulder.

"Let's go."

We were not too late. Mr Banner was still setting up for today's lab.

Edward had seated himself next to Bella swan.

William and I quickly followed and sat on the bench behind there's.

Close enough to hear their conversation, well it's our heightened senses, also close enough just in case.

"Hello," Edward said in the quiet voice.

The kind of voice You used when You wanted to make humans more comfortable.

She looked up then, her wide brown eyes startled almost bewildered and full of silent questions.

I'm not surprised the boy who hated you a week ago is now speaking to you.

I watched in fascination as Edward stared into Bella's brown eyes, I realised that the hate Edward had for this girl for simply existing had evaporated.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

She seemed confused it took her longer than it should have for her to respond.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, and her voice shook just a little.

Bella, surely you realise by now everyone knows your name.

Surely she must have realized that she'd become the centre of attention in this monotonous place.

Edward seems to agree with me.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

Bella frowned as if this information was unpleasant. I supposed, being shy as she seemed to be, attention would seem like a bad thing to her.

Most humans felt the opposite. Though they didn't want to stand out from the herd, at the same time they craved a spotlight for their uniformity.

Ninfas were similar, I suppose it's one of the characteristics both human and ninfas shared.

"No," she said. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

Doesn't she hate Isabella?

"Do you prefer Isabella?" Edward asked perplexed.

"No, I like Bella," she answered, leaning her head slightly to one side. Her expression if I was reading it correctly was torn between embarrassment and confusion.

"But I think Charlie I mean my dad must call me Isabella behind my back.

That's what everyone here seems to know me as." Her skin darkened one shade pinker.

Oh

Get started," Mr Banner commanded.

William and I took our eyes of the pair and between the two of us began labelling the slides.

I keys let William do all the work since he's done this countless times.

I just copy of his work.

I'm still keeping an eye on the two in front of me.

To my surprise, Bella is actively keeping up with Edward.

During this time I also notice mikes glare on Edward.

Hmm, interesting.

This was a new development, about as recent as Bella's arrival it seemed.

I looked at the girl again, bemused by the wide range of havoc and upheaval that, despite her ordinary, unthreatening appearance, she was wreaking on our life.

It wasn't that I couldn't see what all the commotion was about.

She was rather pretty...in an unusual way.

I mean she's not overly stunning like Rosalie, Cassiopeia or Eliza.

her face was interesting Not quite symmetrical her narrow chin out off-balance with her wide cheekbones, the light and dark contrast of her skin and her hair and deep brown eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" she asked abruptly.

Where was she going with this?

she mumbled, "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

I felt suddenly colder again as I realized that We were not the only one attempting to ferret out secrets today.

Edward shrugged, his shoulders stiff, and glared straight ahead to where the teacher was making his rounds.

Why did it have to be this girl who would see too much?

Mr Banner approached the table.

"So, Edward, William," he said, looking over our answers, "didn't you think Isabella and Calliope should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," Edward corrected him reflexively. "She identified three of the five."

Mr banner looked surprised but then his attention turned to us.

"What about you two."

I shrug my shoulders.

Wrapping my arm around William neck.

"I'm just benefiting off my partner."

William let out a quiet laugh disguised as a cough.

"Well, maybe you should that the chance to learn something for yourself."

He turned and walked away mumbling.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward said, repeating the small talk that We'd heard a dozen students discuss already. A boring, standard topic of conversation.

"Not really," she said

"You don't like the cold," Edward guessed.

"Or the wet," she agreed.

We agree on something Bella.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live in," Edward mumbled

Perhaps you should not have come here, I wanted to yell at her.

Perhaps you should go back where you belong.

Despite not being able to read my mind I'm pretty sure William could tell what I was thinking from my facial expression, he gently shoved me.

"You have no idea," she said in a low voice.

"Why did you come here, then?" Edward demanded,

Lose the tone Edward it's too accusatory, not casual enough for the conversation.

The question sounded rude, prying.

"It's...complicated."

She blinked her wide eyes, leaving it at that.

"I think I can keep up," Edward insisted.

She stared down silently at her hands. This made me impatient She looked up suddenly.

She spoke in a rush, hurrying through the words.

"My mother got remarried."

Ah, this was human enough, easy to understand.

"That doesn't sound so complex," Edward said “When did that happen?"

"Last September." She exhaled heavily-not quite a sigh.

"And you don't like him"

"No, Phil is fine, Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

The two continue to talk, I decide to block it out and focus on doodling in my workbook.

If Edward was going to do something he would of down it by now.

As soon as the bell sounded, Edward fled from the classroom probably destroying whatever impression of politeness He'd constructed in the hour.

William whispers.

"Back to square 1?"

I shake my head

I don't know.

Again, we hurried after Edward and put as much distance between us and the girl as was possible.

Emmett waited for us outside the door of our Spanish class.

He read Edwards wild expression for a moment.

"How did it go?" He wondered warily.

"Nobody died," I mumbled.

"At least that's something I got worried"

"Why," William asked

"Alice ditched class at the end I assumed..." emmet trialled off.

The three of us look to Edward.

"Not this time" Edward lamented.

"Maybe you kill her." Emmett shrugged.

"You wouldn't be the first one to mess up. No one would judge you too harshly. Sometimes a person just smells too good. I'm impressed you've lasted this long."

"Not helping, Emmett," William murmurs.

I don't know what Emmett was thinking but Edward quickly stormed away.

I followed him to the far side of the building.

I find him hunched against the wall.

"I think I have to leave," Edward says.

Again?

He continues.

"For a little longer."

"What!"

"Callie, I'm not good here, I'll head back to the Denali's then in a few weeks I'll come back."

Okay since coddling him seems to do noting time to give him hard facts.

"Edward I'm done babying you, okay. I'm gonna tell you the hard truth. You need to start acting your age."

I don't even give Edward a chance to respond.

"Your old enough to be these students great grandfather yet your still acting like a child, this teen angsty act is pathetic, running away when things get tough is pathetic, your brother went through the same situation with my mother yet you don't see him running off, okay yes he did leave but he came back and faced his problems head-on. Do you realise how much stress you have put on everyone, on Carlisle, the man you hold with great respect, what about Esme, have you ever stopped to consider how you're running away effects her, at least William had the decency to tell Carlisle and Esme he was going away for a few days, you however just left we didn't know if you were coming back or not, Edward you leaving us like that was cowardly and childish. Edward if you want to leave we will all leave with you and start somewhere else but it has to be for good this back and forth is getting out of hand, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings or make you feel guilty but you have to make a decision."

I take a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

I can see I got to him.

He turns to me.

"Don't you see I'm trying to keep everyone safe but I just can't seem to leave?"

"Edward, if you want to go then WE ALL go, but it has to be for GOOD, no yo-yoing."

I leave him with those parting words.

I've said my peace, it's up to him now.


	19. Port Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to port Angeles, takes a dangerous turn.

In the end, Edward made the decision that we would stay.

This was going to be difficult I could feel that, but hopefully we can get through this as a family and hope that no one dies.

things seemed to be going okay, Edward was keeping his distance, the exception was when hesnuck in at night to watch her sleep.

Very creepy, if you ask me but of course no one does.

In his defence, he had told us he began to feel a connection to her and have feelings similar to the one my Mum and William share.

In other words, he's fallen in love with her.

Just great.

Edward and Bella are not true mates like Esme & Carlisle, Emmett & Rosalie or Mum & William.

They do however share the type of bond Alice and jasper have.

Just a mate bond.

Many vampires never really find there true mate and are content with a mate.

I mean Alice and jasper aren't true mates but they still love each other more than anyone or anything.

You can have multiple mates in your lifetime, but only one true mate.

There isn't much difference except when you find your true mate, your souls merge and become as one.

Almost like you are the same soul but in different bodies and when one dies to others will quickly follow.

Mates don't share that connection however they don't ever really recover from the loss of a mate.

And to top it all off Bella had started hanging out with Jacob black, Edward was not happy.

I'm sure Bella figured out something was different about us.

But it wasn't anything I was concerned about.

However, that would soon change with one shopping trip.

After much considering, I had decided to move back to the table, and I was formerly introduced to Bella.

If I were to describe her I would say a reclusive loner, insecure, and If I were to add very sensitive.

Not to mention VERY clumsy, seriously she tripped when we were walking to lunch once.

However, I suppose I could see myself liking her if she wasn't so troublesome for my family.

I had also recently tried to incorporate the Cullens into my family, it seemed like I was going to be around them for a while and even after I return to my children their still going to be apart of my life, because they are apart of Mums life, so maybe If I keep calling them my family I will one day start to feel the familiar bond they all share.

At least I can hope.

Anyway, I was eating my lunch and Jess was bubbling with enthusiasm. She and Angela were going to Port Angeles to go dress shopping for homecoming, and she wanted me to come, needing a normal night out I agreed.

It could be fun.

But then Jess had to ruin it.

"Bella will you come as well."

Bella's head shot up.

It looked like she was going to say no.

"I guess."

There goes my good mood, I silently muse.

That leads us to now.

I was sat in the back of jess's car next to Angela as we drove to Port Angeles.

Jess drove fast, so we made it to Port Angeles by four in the evening.

It had been a while since I'd had a girls' night out, and the estrogen rush was invigorating.

Jessica jabbered on about the boys we hung out with. Jessica's had a dinner date with mike a few nights ago and it went very well if you know what I mean.

I smiled to myself, pleased. Angela was passively happy to be going to homecoming, but not interested in Eric.

Jess tried to get her to confess who her type was, but I interrupted with a question about dresses after a bit, to spare her. Angela threw a grateful glance my way.

Port Angeles was a beautiful little tourist trap, much more polished and quaint than Forks.

Not as extravagant as some other places I've been but quaint.

Jessica and Angela knew it well, so they didn't plan to waste time on the picturesque boardwalk by the bay. Jess drove straight to the one big department store in town, which was a few streets in from the bay area's visitor-friendly face.

Both Jessica and Angela seemed surprised and almost disbelieving when Bella told them She'd never been to a dance in Phoenix.

"Didn't you ever go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked dubiously.

Bella just blushed and shook her head

"I've never had a boyfriend or anything close. I didn't go out much."

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"No one asked me," she answered.

Awww that made me feel a bit sorry for her

Jessica looked sceptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded her, "and you tell them no."

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended quietly.

"Excuse me?" Bella gasped. "What did you say?"

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed Bella with suspicious eyes.

"He said what?"Bella sounded like She was choking.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

Of course, it isn't true, everyone could see that Bella was not interested in Tyler what so ever.

Bella was silent, still lost in shock that was quickly turning to irritation.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled.

Don't feel bad Bella Lauren doesn't like me much either.

Homecoming was billed as semiformal, and we weren't exactly sure what that meant.

We were able to find a cute dress store we walked through the front doors of the store.

It had many different types of dresses, from formal to cocktail, to ball gowns and everything in between.

We were in the juniors' section now, scanning the racks for dresses.

we had found the dress racks, and now we had work to do

The dress selection wasn't large, but we found a few things to try on.

Bella sat on a low chair just inside the dressing room, by the three-way mirror, trying to control her anger.

I would not want to be Tyler right now.

Jess was torn between two one a long, strapless, basic black number, the other a knee-length electric blue with spaghetti straps. I encouraged her to go with the blue why not play up the eyes?

Angela chose a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame nicely and brought out honey tints in her light brown hair.

I had chosen a knee-length beaded sequin feather dress, I reminded me very much of a 1920s gatsby vibe.

With it’s Champagne mesh high-neck , nude V-neck lining, tonal beading throughout, and feather-trimmed hem.

It was unique and it was me.

The other seemed to agree.

"On anyone else, it wouldn't look good but on you amazing." Jessica gushed.

"That's the one." Angela agreed wholeheartedly.

I even got a smile out of Bella.

We headed over to shoes and accessories. While we tried things on Bella merely watched and critiqued.

To go with my dress I had chosen some silver kitten heels and pearl jewellery.

"Angela?" Bella began, hesitant, while I was helping Angela try on a pair of pink strappy heels she was overjoyed to have a date tall enough that she could wear high heels at all.

Jessica had drifted to the jewellery counter I joined her to give her advice, making sure I was still able to hear what was being said.

"Yes?" Angela held her leg out, twisting her ankle to get a better view of the shoe.

Bella chickened out of saying what she wanted I could tell by her voice.

"I like those."

"I think I'll get them though they'll never match anything but the one dress," angela mused.

"Oh, go ahead they're on sale," Bella encouraged. She smiled, putting the lid back on a box that contained more practical-looking off-white shoes.

Bella tried again. "Um, Angela..." she had her attention now.

Jessica was holding up two different types of necklaces trying to get my opinion on which one to buy.

"Go for the first one it's simple and while it's pretty it won't draw attention away from the dress."

Jess looks at the chosen necklace and nods.

"Your right."

I'm still listening to Bella.

"Is it normal for the... Cullens" I stiffen up "to be out of school a lot?" I try not to react.

Where is she going with this?

"Yes, when the weather is good they go backpacking all the time even the doctor. They're all real outdoorsy well except Callie and Nefeli. But there not Cullen's they just live with them or Dr and Mrs Cullen have guardianship over them or something, no one knows what happened there."

she told Bella quietly, clearly not wanting to get my attention.

I roll my eyes

"What you don't like it."

I turn to Jess who is holding up the chosen necklace and bracelet that went with it.

"What?"

"You just rolled your eyes when I asked you if you thought the bracelet would look good with the necklace." She looks almost put out.

I quickly reassure her.

"Not sorry that had nothing to do with the jewellery I quite like it."

Jessica perks up.

"Really?"

She looked at the rhinestone jewellery.

Then went over to the cashier.

By the time we left with our dresses, it had started to get dark well not too dark but the sun was starting to set. We planned to go to dinner at a little Italian restaurant on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping hadn't taken as long as we'd expected. Jess and Angela and I were going to take our clothes back to the car and then walk down to the bay.

Bella told us She would meet them at the restaurant in an hourShe wanted to

look for a bookstore.

My stomach was churning and the hair on the back of my next stood up.

Something I have learned throughout my existence, trust your instincts.

Before I even realised the words had come out of my mouth.

"I'll go with you."

Bella looked shocked, not that I was surprised, I hadn't exactly been on the pro-Bella bus.

nevertheless, Bella offered me a crooked smile and nodded her head.

"Okay."

Angela and Jessica only nodded.

"Would you like us to come with you guys as well?"

Bella was quick to shake her head.

"No you guys go down to the Pier like you wanted to, I and Callie will meet you at the restaurant."

They walked off to the car chattering happily, Bella and I headed in the direction Jess pointed out.

Enter one of us attempted to make conversation with the other, neither of us knew what to say I suppose.

We had no trouble finding the bookstores, but it wasn't what Bella was looking for. The windows were full of crystals, dream-catchers, and books about spiritual healing.

Through the glass, I could see a fifty-year-old woman with long, grey hair worn straight down her back, clad in a dress right out of the sixties, smiling welcomingly from behind the counter.

"Bella, can I have a quick browse through?"

Bella seemed hesitant but nodded her head anyhow.

We both walked through the door and was instantly greeted by the scent of aromatherapy.

I saw several joysticks burning.

The smell reminded me of my gran.

I browsed through the collector books on offer and decided on three books on spiritual travels.

The old lady smiles at me when I approached.

"Good evening dear."

"Just these please."

The woman scanned them and placed the books in a bag.

Bella had left the store halfway through my searching, now she was sat on the step outside.

She stood up when I approached her.

"Did you find anything?"

"Just a few books of healing."

We wandered through the streets, which were filling up with end-of-the-workday traffic, and hoped we were headed toward downtown. I wasn't paying as much attention as I should to where I was going, that would be very foolish of me and very reckless.

Bella seemed to be wrestling with despair.

She proved my suspicions by stomping along in a southerly direction, toward some glass-fronted shops that looked promising.

But when I got to them, they were just a repair shop and a vacant space.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times and took some deep breaths before We continued around the corner.

We really should be getting back to Angela and Jessica.

I started to realize, as we crossed another road, that We were going the wrong direction.

The little foot traffic I had seen was going north, and it looked like the buildings here were mostly warehouses.

The hairs in the back of my neck stood up, I didn't like this one bit.

I turn to Bella.

"Bella let's turn around."

Bella who is also nervous points left.

"Let's go that way and see if we can do a loop"

We turned east at the next corner, and would then loop around after a few blocks and try our luck on a different street on our way back to the boardwalk.

A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy to be tourists.

My magic was simmering inside of me, I felt like I was going to throw up.

We needed to get out of there now.

As they approached us, I realized they

weren't too many years older than I was physical. They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms.

Bella and Iscooted as far to the inside of the sidewalk as We could to give them room, walking swiftly, looking past them to the corner.

"Hey, there!" one of them called as they passed, and he had to be talking to us since no one else was around.

"Bella keep walking," I instructed her in a firm voice not taking no for an answer.

Though despite my warning Bella glanced up.

Two of them had paused, the other two were slowing.

My whole body was tensed up, getting ready.

The closest, was a heavyset, dark-haired man in his early twenties, seemed to be the one who had spoken.

He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a dirty t-shirt, cut-off jeans, and sandals. He took half a step toward us.

"Hello," Bella mumbled, a knee-jerk reaction.

Then I quickly pulled her away and dragged faster toward the corner. I could hear them laughing at full volume behind us.

"Hey, wait!" one of them called after us again, but I kept both of our heads down and rounded the corner with a sigh of relief.

I could still hear them chortling behind me.

We found ourselves on a sidewalk leading past the backs of several sombre-coloured warehouses, each with large bay doors for unloading trucks, padlocked for the night.

The south side of the street had no

sidewalk, only a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire protecting some kind of engine parts storage yard.

We'd wandered far past the part of Port Angeles that Us, as a guest, was intended to see.

It was getting dark, I realized, the clouds finally returning, piling up on the western horizon, creating an early sunset.

My nerves were still on edge though.

The eastern sky was still clear, but greying shot through with streaks of pink and orange.

I'd left my jacket in the car, and a sudden shiver made me cross my arms tightly across my chest.

A single van passed us and then the road was empty.

The sky darkened further, and, as I looked over my shoulder to glare at the offending cloud, I realized with a growing paranoia that two men were walking quietly twenty feet behind me.

Bella out a small gasp, she had latched onto my hand.

They were from the same group We'd passed at the corner, though neither was the dark one who'd spoken to us.

I turned my head forward at once, quickening our pace.

A chill that had nothing to do with the weather made me shiver again.

My purse was on a shoulder strap and I had it slung across my body, the way you were supposed to wear it so it wouldn't get snatched.

I was getting ready to defend us, it would be easier if it was just me but I also have Bella to think about.

I try to come up with a variety of defence spells to use.

If I can channel enough power I could set them alight.

Quite gruesome but if it was between them and us, I'm going to pick us.

The only problem is with my less than controlled state I could end up setting this whole place on fire Bella included.

I listened intently to their quiet footsteps, which were much too quiet when compared to the boisterous the noise they'd been making earlier, and it didn't sound like they were speeding up, or getting any closer to us.

Breathe, I had to remind myself.

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

Bella and i continued to walk as quickly as We could without actually running, focusing on the right-hand turn that was only a few yards away from us.

Bella next to me was shaking and not from the cold.

I could hear them, staying as far back as they'd been before.

A blue car turned onto the street from the south and drove quickly past us. I thought of flagging it down but I hesitated, inhibited, unsure that we were being pursued.

then it was too late.

We reached the corner, but a swift glance revealed that it was only a blind drive to the back of another building.

I was half-turned in anticipation I had to hurriedly correct and dash across the narrow drive with Bella, back to the sidewalk.

The street ended at the next corner, where there was a stop sign.

I concentrated on the faint footsteps behind me, deciding whether or not we should run.

I would start running if it wasn't for Bella Ir was common knowledge she wasn't the most coordinated girl and was sure to trip and go sprawling if I tried to go any faster.

The footfalls were farther back. I risked a glance over my shoulder, and they were maybe forty feet back now, I saw with relief.

But they were both staring at us as if we were prey.

It seemed to take forever for the two of us to get to the corner. I kept my pace steady, the men behind us falling ever so slightly farther behind with every step.

"Maybe they realized they had scared us and we're sorry" Bella offered.

I mentally roll my eyes, sure Bella whatever helps you sleep at night.

I saw two cars going north pass the intersection I was heading for, and I exhaled in relief.

There hopefully would be more people around once We got off this deserted street.

We walked around the corner with a grateful sigh.

And skidded to a stop.

It was a trap

The street was lined on both sides by blank, doorless, windowless walls. I could see in the distance, two intersections down, streetlamps, cars, and more pedestrians, but they were all too far away.

Because lounging against the western building, midway down the street, were the other two men from the group, both watching with excited smiles as I froze dead on the sidewalk.

We weren't being followed.

We were being herded.

I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned us both and darted to the other side of the road.

I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps behind us were louder now.

I push Bella behind me, though with the two men behind us crowding us in that would do very little.

I briefly close my eyes to ground myself and channel my magic.

Lucky my adrenaline was helping me, I could feel the powers bubbling under my skin, ready to strike, ready to put down the enemy.

Me and Bella we're gonna come out of this, no matter the cost.

"There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet.

In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past us.

"Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making Bella jump again as I tried to hurry down the street.

Bella was holding onto me for dear life now. She has a look of terror on her face.

"We just took a little detour."

Our steps had to slow now. We were closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too quickly.

I quickly turn to Bella.

"Bella I promise you were going to be okay, I won't let them touch you okay, I need you to do everything I say, okay."

I can feel her nod and let out a small whisper.

"Okay, I know some self-defence."

"Bella don't fight them okay, leave them to me."

The thickset man shrugged away from the wall as I warily came to a stop, and walked slowly into the street.

In a strong voice, I said.

"If you want to leave with your life then step aside and let us pass."

I stand tall, not wanting to show any weakness.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he called, obviously he was the leader and the raucous laughter started again behind me.

"Last chance."

The men laugh.

Just as I'm about to cast the incantation...

Headlights suddenly flew around the corner, the car almost hitting the stocky one, forcing him to jump back toward the sidewalk.

skidding to a stop with the passenger door open just a few feet from us.

"Get in," a furious voice commanded.

One I knew well.

Edward

The look he gave the men was on of fury.

I shove Bella in the car before I join Edward.

Her protests are quickly silenced by the shutting of the door.

I stand next to Edward and his expression say it all.

The leader would suffer for this. He would writhe in agony.

The others would merely die for their part

but the leader would beg for death long before We wouldn’t give him that gift.

I then cast my eyes of a tearful Bella and my violent plans crumbled.

What would I tell her, not to watch? Ha!

As much as I would love to see these monsters withering in agony, we couldn't let Bella be whiteness to that.

I place my hand on Edwards tense shoulder, he was hunched, ready to strike.

"Edward, Bella needs you, forget out these assholes and focus on her."

Edwards pitch black eyes slowly turn back to gold, like the monster in him retreats back.

He looks at me.

**_Think of Bella._ **

I mentally project to him

I think he’ssurprised, I've never let him read my mind Before.

We both stride back to the car with Bella safely strapped inside.

Edward jumps in the driver's seat, I go for the back seat.

He was upset about not getting to kill the lowlife it that I can blame him.

I want their deaths so savagely that the need for it rang in my ears and clouded my sight and was a flavour on my tongue.

My muscles were coiled with the urgency, the craving, the necessity of it. I 'had to kill

Them, I would peel their skin away from there muscles, pull muscle from bone...

The beeping from my phone takes me out of my musing.

It's from Alice.

**Don't do it, if you do you will set Edward off who will in his bloodlust end up killing Bella.**

I sat in silence, watching Bella watch Edwards face while his blazing eyes stared straight ahead until the car came to a sudden stop.

I glanced around, but it was too dark to see anything besides the vague outline of dark trees crowding the roadside.

We weren't in town anymore.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" Bella's voice was still rough. She clears her throat quietly.

"Are you all right?" He still didn't look at her, but the fury was plain on his face.

Bella nods her head

He's close to snapping.

I need to do something fast

Then it comes to me

"Bella distract him."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Edward exhaled sharply.

"Just prattle about something unimportant until He calms down," I clarified.

"Um."

Bella seemed to be wracking her brain for something trivial.

"I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?"

Edward still had his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom he's insane. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom..." Bella babbled on.

I laugh a little, it was no secret Tyler had a massive crush on balla much to Lauren's dismay.

Edward sighed, and finally opened his eyes.

"Better?" Bella asks hopefully

"Not really."

I relax a bit, he's still angry but at least he's not chasing after the lowlifes thats something at least.

I waited to see what he would say, but he didn't speak again. He leaned his head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of the car. His face was rigid.

"What's wrong?" Bella's voice came out in a whisper.

"I have a problem with my temper, Bella." Edward was whispering, too, and as he stared out the window, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Understandably.

"But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those..." He didn't finish his sentence, looking away, struggling for a moment to control his anger again.

Where’s jasper when you need him.

"At least," he continued, "that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh."

It was clear that both had forgotten my presence in the back seat.

We sat in silence again. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," I murmured.

Bella looked back at me as if remembering I was here

"We were supposed to meet them." She states worried.

Edward started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town.

We were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk.

Edward parallel-parked against the curb in a space I would have thought much too small for the Volvo, but he slid in effortlessly in one try.

I looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just leaving, pacing anxiously away from us.

"How did you know where... ?" Bella began, but then I just shook my head.

Honestly Bella you probably don't want to know.

"I'm taking you to dinner." He smiled slightly, but his eyes were hard.

He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. Bella fumbled with her seat belt and then hurried to get out of the car as well.

He was waiting for us on the sidewalk.

Oh well, I guess I'll have Esme order a pizza.

Edward spoke to me. "Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

"Jess! Angela!" I yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to me, the pronounced relief on both their faces simultaneously changing to surprise as they saw who Me and Bella standing next to.

They hesitated a few feet from us.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"We got lost," I admitted sheepishly. "And then We ran into Edward ." I gestured toward him.

"Would it be all right if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. I could see from their staggered expressions that he had never unleashed his talents on them before.

Ugh, give me a break.

"Er... sure," Jessica breathed.

"Um, actually, Bella, Callie, we already ate while we were waitingsorry," Angela confessed.

"That's fine I'm not hungry." I shrugged.

I'll just have pizza when I get back to the house.

Speaking of home my phone pings looking down it's from Alice.

**They will be fine, he won't hurt her - Alice**

"I think I should get Bella something to eat." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority.

He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from Bella's expression whether that was what She wanted. Bella winked at her. She wanted nothing more than to be alone with her perpetual saviour.

I don't even want to think about what there going to talk about.

"Okay." Angela was quicker than Jessica. "See you tomorrow, Bella... Edward." She grabbed mine and Jessica's hand and pulled us toward the car, which I could see a little ways away, parked across First Street.

As we got in, Jess turned and waved, her face eager with curiosity.

We had only just pulled out of the parking space when Jess rounded on me.

"Spill."

"Honestly Jess there's not much to say, me and Bella got a little off course and could find out way back thankfully Edward was in port Angeles picking up something for Esme when he saw us and offered us help to get back to the pier."

Jess and Angela were grinning.

"And now he and Bella are having dinner, are they dating or was this a date."

"Jess I don't know."

I don't know what's happening between the two of them.

However we make it back to forks with little trouble, Jess drops me off at the Cullens

Alice was sitting on the porch, waiting for me.

“Carlisle's in his study," Alice told me before I could ask.

"Thank you," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder as I passed.

"Thank you for returning my call", she said sarcastically.

"Oh." I paused by the door, pulling out my phone and flipping it open. "Sorry. I didn't even check to see who it was. I was...busy."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, too. By the time I saw what was going to happen, Edward was already on the way."

"It was close," I murmured.

"Sorry" she repeated, ashamed of herself.

It was easy to be generous, knowing that I was fine. "Don't be. I know you can't catch everything. No one expects you to, Alice."

"Thanks."

"What were you concentrating on, that you missed so much?"

"Jasper's thinking about our anniversary.”

She laughed. “He's trying not to decide on my gift, but I think I have a pretty good idea..."

"You're shameless."

"Yep."

My phone pings.

**Bella knows.**

I let out a sigh, oh no.

Well, it was bound to happen.

I show the text to Alice.

She pursed her lips and stared up at me.

Then grabs her phone.

**Are you going to tell them that she knows?**

I let out a bark of laughter.

"I'll leave that to Edward."

"Let's just hope none of us is around when he tells Rosalie."

I sighed heavily.

This is not going to be an easy few days.

Honestly this is just getting to stressful.

But I was a little worried to leave Forks...

Would mum and I even leave with them, well mum would leave with William but me...

I know I've told Edward we would move if he wanted, but do I want to?

She grabs my shopping bags off of me.

I nodded and hurried up to Carlisle's room.

Both Carlisle and mum relieved to see me.

"I heard Alice tell you where to find me," he said and smiled.

It was a relief to be with them, to see the empathy and deep intelligence in their eyes. Carlisle would know what to do.

"I need help."

"Anything," he promised.

"Did Alice tell you what happened to Bella tonight?"

" Almost happened" mum amended.

"Yes, almost. I've got a dilemma, Carlisle. You see, I want...very much...to kill them.” The words started to flow fast and passionate.

"I wanted them to burn, to suffer, if it hadn’t been for Alice’s text...”

Carlisle smiled at me.

“But you stoped yourself.” He amended.

“Barley.”

Mum rested her hand on my shoulder

"I'll take care of it. You can rest

easy. No one else will be harmed in Bella's place." Charlie's promised.

I knew he didn't mean killing.

"I'll show you where to find him," I said.

"Let's go."

He grabbed his black bag on the way. I would have preferred a more aggressive form of sedation-like a cracked skull-but I would let Carlisle do this his way.


	20. Public Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward come out as a couple.

Chapter 17

Carlisle and I walked down the stairs and to the front door.

Just as we were walking down the steps a familiar Volvo pulled up.

Edward was in the driver's seat, when he saw us walking down to him he opened the door to step out.

"Carlisle...." Edward began.

"Edward," I say.

One problem at a time.

"We're going to sort out the men okay." Carlisle soothes Edward.

An excited grin appears on Edward face, one that Emmett usually wears when he's the way the sports network.

"I'll show you."

Carlisle shuts him off.

"Edward stays here, Callie is already coming with me."

It's clear as day Edward is disappointed but he doesn't complain.

He throws the Volvo keys to me then stalks into the house.

I went to the driver's side, wow I finally get to drive Eddie's previous Volvo.

Alice was still on the steps. She grinned and waved as we drove away. she had looked ahead for me we would have no difficulties.

The trip was very short on the dark, empty road. I left off the headlights to keep from attracting attention.

I may not have as heightened eyesight as the Cullens but it was still better than humans.

Once we got to Port Angeles it didn't take long to find the low life's.

I took Carlisle to the dive where the creature was drowning his disappointment with his friends-two of whom had already passed out.

Carlisle could see how hard it was for me to be so close to them.

"Stay in the car."

I nod.

I next few minutes is done with precision and style.

Carlisle was able to subdue the leader in a matter of seconds and inject him with the sedative since the other two were already passed out Carlisle only had to inject them.

Between the two of us, we were able to drag the three men into the car.

"I'll take them to Portland, first I'll drop you back at the house." Carlisle states.

I nod.

"Okay."

As we drive up the pathways mum is waiting to greet me.

Once the car stops, I hope out.

Mum guides me back to the house with her hand-arm around my shoulders, she rests her head on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just worn out."

Mum squeezes my shoulder in support.

"Let's get you to bed."

No one in the house bothers me so I have a straight shot up to my room.

I can't even be bothered to change into pyjamas, so I just strip out of my clothes from the day and get into bed with just my underwear on.

Seconds after my head hits the pillow I'm out.

Of to the land of dreams where I can momentarily forget about everything.

However, that means facing my dreams.

For the last few nights, I've been plagued by dreams of three unknown men.

Never any visible features just bright red eyes.

The next morning I awoke feeling refreshed.

I was glad it hit the news before I had to leave for school, anxious to hear how they would phrase the account, and what amount of attention it would garner.

Luckily, it was a heavy news day. There was an earthquake in South America and a political kidnapping in the Middle East. So it ended up only earning a few seconds, a few sentences, and one grainy picture.

"Alonzo Calderas Wallace, suspected serial rapist and murderer wanted in the states of Texas and Oklahoma, was apprehended last night in Portland, Oregon thanks to an anonymous tip. Wallace was found unconscious in an alley early this morning, just a few yards from a police station. Officials are unable to tell us at this time whether he will be extradited to Houston or Oklahoma City to stand trial." The news anchor said.

The picture was unclear, a mug shot, and he'd had a thick beard at the time of the photograph. Even if Bella saw it, she would probably not recognize him.

Edward was intently staring at the screen clary nervous.

He still hadn't gotten around to telling the family Bella knew about them and boy was I dreading that conversation.

Mainly, Rosalie, she had problems with me and mum and we weren't even human, imagine what's she's going to say about Bella.

Speaking of the girl in person I hope she can be trusted otherwise I'm not going to have a choice.

If she brings harm to my family (that includes the Cullens) I'm going to put her down and no doubt I'd have Rosalie and by extension Emmetts support.

Not to mention jasper.

Until that happens I will support Edward.

Speaking the man in question he was still intently staring at the tv.

"The coverage here in town will be light. It's too far away to be considered of local interest," I reassured Edward.

"It was a good call to have Carlisle take him out of state."

I nodded.

I'd been right to trust Carlisle, as much as I still wished the monster had not gotten off quite so easily.

No. That didn't matter.

What's done is done

We both made our way out the steps.

Rosalie was driving today which I know made her happy.

She loves to show off her car, that girl is a real car junky.

I rode with Rosalie and Emmett.

Mum road with William, Alice and jasper

And Edward took the Volvo to pick up Bella.

Well, that ruined my car ride.

"he's putting us in danger." Rosalie seethed.

Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bella is Edwards mate."

"If the Volturi ever found out, they'd kill us all."

I'd never been more grateful for the Cullens fast driving, five minutes later we were parking at school.

Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jessica was waiting,

Hey, Jessica," I said when we were a few feet away.

Her eyes were to busy on what was happening behind me.

"Oh my god." Jessica breaths.

I turn around to see what has the normally bubbly girl speechless.

Of course.

Edward was holding Bella's hand and the two of them were making their way towards us.

"Er... hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts.

"I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave me a meaningful look, and I suppressed a sigh. What on earth was I going to tell her?

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at Bella and Edward.

Now it was just the three of us things got awkward.

"Morning Callie," Bella mumbled shyly.

I put on my best smile.

"Morning Bella, are you feeling better after last night."

She nods her head.

That's good.

People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them.

"So...." just then the bell rang.

"We best get off to class."

I just about sprint away from the two.

I hurried into class, flushed and irritated.

“Morning, Callie," Mike said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face.

"How was Port Angeles?"

"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely.

"Jessica got a really cute dress I think you're going to like it."

"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his eyes brightening. I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken.

"She said she had a really good time," I assured him.

"She did?" he said eagerly.

"Most definitely."

Mr Mason called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our papers.

English and then Government passed in a blur.

All I the while I feel Bella’s subtle glances at me ever so often.

Typical we have government together.

When I walked into Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Tell me everything!" she commanded before I was in the seat.

"What do you want to know?" I hedged.

"Are they dating?"

I don't know if they are or not, however if they aren't dating now, they soon will be.

"Jess I don't know."

"What happened last night?"

"Well from what Edward told me He bought her dinner after we left, and then he drove her home."

"Was it like a date did they plan to meet there?"

"No, it was just a coincidence."

Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.

"But he picked her up for school today?" she probed.

"Yes, he left the house early, he told us he was going to surprise Bella and take her to school."

"So are they going out again?"

"Jess if you want these questions you're going to have to ask Bella."

Then, thankfully, Mr Varner called on Jessica for an answer.

She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang, I took evasive action.

"In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night," I told her.

"You're kidding! What did you say?!" she gasped, completely sidetracked.

"I told him you said you had a lot of fun he looked pleased."

"Tell me exactly what he said, and your exact answer!"

We spent the rest of the walk dissecting sentence structures and most of Spanish on a minute description of Mike's facial expressions. I wouldn't have helped draw it out for as long as I did if I wasn't worried about the subject returning to Edward and Bella.

And then the bell rang for lunch.

After grabbing my food I went to sit with the other, Rosalie looks livid.

Everyone had their attention on Edward and Bella who seem to be talking in low voices that wouldn'tcarry to human ears.

Immortal ears were another matter if those ears were paying attention.

And Nymphs with a-bit of work.

I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on the table that held Edward and Bella, I felt my magic slowly bringing sound waves and frequency's in my direction until...

"What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"

Bingo.

I can now listen in with everyone else.

"You're always curious," Edward

complained.

Then he lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed.

Oh that not going to be pleasant.

William shudders from next to me.

"That's gross, he's going to have to choke it back up later."

“Thank you, William, I wanted that bit of knowledge.”

William just smirks at me and mum hits his shoulder.

She too is listening in.

"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" Edward asked

Bella's nose wrinkled and she smiled.

"I did once...on a dare. It wasn't so bad."

Edward laughed.

"I suppose I'm not surprised."

Yh I think all kids do something crazy like that once in there life.

"Jessica's analyzing everything I do," Edward informed Bella.

"She'll break it down for you later."

Good luck on that one Bella.

"So the waitress was pretty, was she?"

"You didn't notice?"

I try to eat my lunch quietly keeping the connection open but not paying much attention to what's being said.

All that was coming through was Edward liked to listen in on conversations and Bella had little self-esteem.

I wasn't paying much attention till...

"No one has tried to do away with me today,"

Bella said lightly, and then her face turned

speculative for half a second before her eyes went opaque again.

Yet, I think.

"Yet," Edward repeated.

Hey! don't copy.

"Yet," she agreed to my surprise.

I'd expected her to deny any need for protection.

Oh, dear.

Rosalie tensed up.

"How could he? That selfish jackass! How could he do this to us? " Rosalie hissed.

"Easy, Rose," I heard Emmett whisper

His arm was around her shoulders,

holding her tight into his side-restraining her.

She could tell Bella knew too much from that conversation...

Jasper was not much happier.

Tonight's going to be hell.

"I'm going to kill him, Carlisle has to kick him out of the coven." Rosalie hissed.

William glared at Rosalie.

"We've been in the coven longer than you rose, don't forget that." Both Rosalie and William glare At each other.

That throws me off.

It's well known that William is relaxed on of the twins, he rarely gets into an altercation with anyone let alone family members, but then again Edward is his twin brother.

Mum placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, to some it would look like a touch of comfort but I knew better.

It was a warning.

A warning to not do anything rash.

Unsurprisingly it's Alice that jumps to Edward defence.

"Rosalie didn't you let it slip to a Human what we were only a week after Carlisle turned you and this woman wasn't even your mate or a friend just a stranger," Alice asked.

Oooh, I would love to hear that story.

Emmett let's put a laugh.

Rosalie just huffs

Jasper manages a small smile.

She still isn't happy, but at least she's keeping quiet.

"Guys she's meant to be one of us, I'm not sure when but it will happen, but she will be part of our family." Alice firmly states.

She gives a pointed look to the two brooding vampires.

Rosalie isn't convinced and jasper will just follow Alice's lead.

I go back to the conversation between Edward and Bella.

"The weather will be nice, So I'll be staying out of the public eye...and you can stay with me if you'd like to."

Bella caught the significance at once it would seem.

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?"

"Yes," Edward states.

"As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you," she said.

No-because her instincts were backwards.

"I know."

I sighed, Did Bella not have any sense of self-preservation.

"You should tell Charlie, though."

"Why in the world would I do that?" she asked, sounding horrified.

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back,"

I sharply turn to Alice.

She assured me.

"He won't Turn her."

"I think I'll take my chances," Bella said confidently.

Ugh! Did she get some thrill out of risking her life? Some sort of adrenaline she craved?

I need to put a stop to this.

Just as I'm about to get up, a cold hand grabs into my wrist.

I scowled at Alice, who met my glare with a warning glance. Beside her, Rosalie was glowering furiously.

Emmett pushes me gently back down.

“Let's talk about something else," Bella suggested suddenly.

Yes, let's.

"What do you want to talk about?" Edward asked.

Her eyes darted to the left and then the right as if checking to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

She must be planning to introduce another myth-related topic.

Her eyes froze for a second and her body stiffened, and then she looked back to Edward.

"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend...to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears."

So oblivious.

Mum and Emmett triad glances

"Bears?" she gasped. "You know, bears are not in season,"

"Grizzly is Emmett's favourite."

Emmett puffs up.

"Of course There my favourite."

I roll me eyes, he's Emmett you've told us nearly 50 times.

"Early spring is Emmett's favourite bear season," Edward to us.

"They're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable."

"Well, I like a challenge." Emmett states.

"Seventy years later, and you still hadn't gotten over losing that first match." Rosalie with lack of frost in her voice coos at Emmett.

We share a laugh.

The bell rings and we all separate.

I walked silently to history.

The rest of the day went faster than I would do like it and soon I was in the car back to the house.

We hadn't even gotten through the front door before Rosalie started.

"Carlisle!, Esme!"

Seconds later both appeared with identical looks of confusion.

"Rosalie, what is it?" Esme gently asks.

"Edwards has gone and told Bella about us."

Carlisle closes his eyes and uncharacteristically ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, we knew it was onto a matter of time, everyone family meeting now."

He didn't yell, he didn't need to one by one everyone started to appear.

The familiar Volvo drove up the drive and parked in the garage.

Everyone tensed.

Showtime I guess.

Edward locked the car and just as I thought everyone, except Alice, was waiting for him in the living room.

Carlisle and Emmett were standing next to the sofas, William and mum were shearing the two-seater, Alice and jasper shared to another one, that left me, Rosalie and Esme sitting in the remaining armchairs.

"Oh crap, common ref'' Emmett boomed from next to the TV.

Rosalie growled

Edward gulped before looking to someone for help.

Sorry, Edward, You started this so you deal with Rose now.

"Did you want to talk, Edward ?'' Carlisle asked him in a tone that would be used on someone who'd just recently lost his mind.

Maybe it was fitting.

Edward stared blankly at him, trying desperately to ignore Rosalie glare.

"I know you don't agree with my decision, but I can't stand not being with her, I know I'm asking a lot right now but I ask that you trust me please she has started to experience the mate bond." 

Oh, he's playing dirty.

Little fucker.

Carlisle interjects.

"Edward we just want you to consider the future ramifications."

"Carlisle, Bella is my future."

Carlisle nods.

"Well then you have our support Edward and look forward to meeting Bella, however, I won't have any messing around Edward, I'm putting trust in you and I hope you will honour that."

Edward let's put a sigh of relief, before eagerly nodding.

"Yes, I promise."

Rosalie scoffs, but look down after a reproachful look from Esme.

Carlisle stood tall.

"If that's all, then you all dismissed."

Finally

I arose from the soft padding of the chair and walk to the kitchen, mum and Esme join me.

"Okay girls anything particular you want tonight," Esme asks curiously.

"Not really."

I wasn't that hungry, to be honest.

So I settle for a tuna sandwich.

That evening is pretty quiet, everyone seems to be lost in there own thoughts wondering what's going to happen next.

The highlight of my evening was FaceTime with the children, they showed me the drawings they did that day as well as the trinkets they got from the local market.

At least I can go to bed with a smile on my face.


	21. Bella meets the family

A few weeks have passed since the whole incident with Bella finding out and spring had officially started.

But we were past that now.

Well....kinda

I was once again blessed with the lightest of pink hair and my pastel green eyes.

By far Alice's favourite look, or so she tells me.

Anyway, today's the day we had all been anticipating.

Bella was coming over to officially meet the family.

Carlisle had taken the day off work and Esme had been preparing the house all morning.

That meant we were also roped into helping out. 

Rosalie still hadn't come around but at least she's not threatening Edward with bodily harm anymore so that was something.

Alice and Emmett were practising vibrating on the spot, both were eager to meet Bella.

Jasper had been worrying all morning, terrified he was going to lose control despite Alice constantly reassuring him that nothing would happen.

William is also interested in meeting Bella but I'm pretty sure that had more to do with her bazaar talent of blocking his and Edwards gift.

Mum was looking forward to having another human in the house, or at least someone's house wasn't a vampire or a Nymph.

Edward had gone to pick Bella up and Esme had roped us all into helping make dinner for Bella.

Inspired by her name Esme decided on Italian.

Rosalie made her displeasure known.

"Is she even Italian?"

"Her names Bella," Emmet states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Then we all heard it the sound of a car pulling up.

Here we go.

Esme turned to Rosalie and William.

"Okay everyone on your best behaviour."

The door opens and closes.

"Wow," was Bella's first word.

I guess she liked the house not that I'm surprised it's a very cute house.

dense forest several miles wide surrounded the house, The land was a natural rainforest, with a huge sword and deer ferns covering the ground, along with native salal, salmonberry, and huckleberry bushes. The trees were cedar and Douglas fir, with some spruce and hemlock sprinkled around. Closer to the house, clusters of native vine maples decorated the landscape, it was quite the beauty especially in spring.

The house stood in the forest shaded by six majestic cedar trees.

They blocked the sunlight so that uninvited human visitors would not see the vampires sparkling skin even on sunny days.

The house itself was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah River.

It was all Esme's doing, The Cullens relied on her architectural and design skills to create a suitable home for them wherever we lived. What you couldn't see from the front of the house was that the entire backside had been converted to glass and overlooked the forest and river view.

It was breathtaking.

Apparently, with this house, Esme had wanted to go far more modern.

On the first story, there is a wide central staircase on the left. There is a grand piano on a raised area to right in the centre most days Edward would always be playing a new melody. There is also the main living room.

On the second story, there is the kitchen and dining room a well as Emmett & Rosalie's room and also Alice & Jasper's room and study with an attached closet. Near these rooms is Carlisle's office. Inside it is Esme's study and Carlisle's private library.

On the third story, there is Esme & Carlisle's room, William and mums room, Edwards bedroom and then my bedroom. The rest of the third story is the library which is used for the more illegal activity such as forging birth certificates and hacking into computer systems to maintain the various identities needed to live unnoticed in human society.

"You like it?" Edward asks.

"It...has a certain charm," she said, downplaying her reaction.

We let out small laughs.

The footsteps become louder.

Both walk into the kitchen.

All eyes are on them

"Bella this is my family."

It's clear that Bella is nervous I don't even have to be a vampire to figure that out.

Carlisle made the first move

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle declared.

His natural kindness put humans at ease, but because Bella knew what they were, he was careful to move slowly and predictably toward her in case she was frightened.

He offered his hand and Bella stepped forward to shake it.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," Bella echoed and smiled. She was suddenly confident and seemed

completely at ease, even when grasping Carlisle's ice-cold hand.

Esme smiled and stepped forward, also offering her hand. "It's very nice to know

you," she said warmly.

"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too," Bella responded.

Esme smiled in her motherly way.

"We have made Italian for you, I hope you're hungry."

Bella becomes stiff.

"Uh yes absolutely."

"She already ate." Edward states.

glass shatters and falls to the floor.

Oh no.

"Just perfect." Rosalie sharp voice is heard.

Bella embarrassed to try to ease the situation.

"It's...it's just I know..know that you guys don't eat so of course."

Esme smiles.

"That's very considerate of you."

It's mum who jumps in.

"Well, I for one am starving so I'll defiantly be eating."

Alice can't seem to help herself anymore.

Alice bounced towards them stopping short a foot away.

"Hi, Bella!" she enthused, springing forward to kiss Bella's cheek.

Bella blushes.

"Oh, hi."

Bella was surprised by Alice's enthusiasm but did not seem alarmed. Anyone else surely would have been.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before,"

Alice announced unselfconsciously. Bella, now quite self–conscious, blushed scarlet.

Oh lord.

Right now I just want it to disappear, this is going so wrong.

Carlisle and Esme were aghast.

There was just no containing Alice, but that was part of her charm once you got used to it.

Bella will soon learn.

True to form, Jasper chose that awkward moment to step closer to the circle. He radiated his soothing energy around us and everyone relaxed.

"Hello, Bella," he said, keeping his distance.

"Hello, Jasper," she replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme responded. "We're so glad that you came."

I heard Rosalie murmur to low for human ears.

"Not all of us."

Edward glared a little and emmet gave rose a little smack.

Mum then dragged William forward.

"Hi Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you, I'm Nefeli and this is William.”

"Yes, I know... I mean I've seen you at around school."

"Hi, Bella."

Bella smiles at me.

"Hi, Callie."

There is a huff before Rosalie storms out the room followed by a conflicted Emmett.

He does smile at Bella before he leaves so at least that's something.

However, the tension was once again back.

Thank god for Carlisle.

"Edward why don't you take Bella on a tour of the house."

Good idea.

Edward eagerly nods, desperate to get Bella out of the awkward situation.

Once the two depart, I let out a breath.

"Well, that could have gone better."

Mum and I dig into the food.

William sits next to mom.

"So will Bella be coming to the game tomorrow."

William nods.

"Edward intends to invite her."

"Won't that be dangerous?" Mum pipes in.

"She'll be refereeing with you guys."

"Hope she can keep up."Jaspers's voice is suddenly behind me.

My heart skips a beat.

"I hate it when you do that." I lightly scold.

"Sorry," Jasper smirks, clearly not sorry at all.

I quickly Finnish by the rest of my food and places my plate in the sink.

After that I walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the rail.

I can hear voices getting louder as I assessed the staircase.

"Rosalie and Emmett's room... Carlisle's office... Alice's room..." Edward gestured as he led Bella past the doors.

He would have continued but paused at my arrival.

Playing nice I smile at Bella.

"So Edwards giving you the full tour."

"Yes, he is."

Bella speaks but her attention is on the ornament hanging on the wall above her head.

He hand-raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall.

She hesitated.

"It must be old."

Carlisle is more than happy to let me sit in his office and read through his impressive book collection, works of literature from different periods of history.

"Early sixteen-thirties, more or less." Edward states

She looked away from the cross to stare at us.

"Why do you keep this here?" She asked.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

I remember him telling me the story of this cross.

"He collected antiques?" Bella suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

Bella returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross.

The silence stretched on as Bella seems to be in deep thought.

"Are you all right?" Edward was starting to sound worried.

"How old is Carlisle?" Bella asked quietly

Oh, I did not expect her to ask that.

I quickly did the math in my head.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," I said.

She looked back at us, a million questions in her eyes.

Edward watched Bella carefully as I spoke.

Trying to see how she would react.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately than, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

I was still in France at this time, but I do remember the English's apparent displeasure at Henrietta Maria daughter of King Henry IV of France and Marie de' Medici mainly because of her catholic views.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves... and vampires." Bella grew very still at the word.

"They burned a lot of innocent people of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch." Edward finishes

I can still remember several burnings of heretics and witches, back then it was made a public execution and many would come out to whiteness it.

I still remember the burning of Jean Diot and Bruno Lenoir two French men arrested and charged with the crime of homosexuality in 1750.

I really hadn’t meant to watch, I was only on the market to buy some fabric when the guards brought both of them out and I couldn’t stop watching.

It wasn’t pleasant not the mention the screams of agony and the smell of burning human flesh.

Not something I like to remember

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first, Carlisle was a disappointment he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent and more clever than his father. He discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived. The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course"

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlislehe was twenty-three and very fast was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle...."

I know what happens next

I pass them not keep to hear the rest of the story instead I walk me to Carlisle's office.

I knock at the door.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice invited.

I walk in.

"Can I read some books?"

Carlisle smiles and nods towards the bookcase and comfy leather chair.

"Help yourself."

Despite how many times I've been in his office I still get struck by its magnificence.

Carlisle sat behind the huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was just placing a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume he held.

I grab an Italian history book and open the first page when there is knocking at the door once more.

This time it's Edward and Bella that walk in.

"What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked them pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our histories," Edward said. "Well, your history."

"We didn't mean to disturb you," Bella apologized.

"Not at all."

"would you tell us?" Bella pleaded.

"I would," he replied. "But I'm running a bit late.”

I thought he had the day off

“The hospital called this morning Dr Snow is taking a sick day, and I’m the on Call doctor, Edward you know the story.."

After another warm smile for us, Carlisle left the room and Edward takes over.

I go and take a seat on the sofa in the office and just allow myself to listen to the story.

A story I already know.

Edward gestured to the alluring wall, that was covered with works of art this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colours, others dull monochromes.

Edward directed them toward the far left side, standing them in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame.

I knew which one they were talking about.

It did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces, painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties," Edward said.

"What happened then?" Bella finally asked, staring up at Edward, who was watching them.

"When he realized what had happened to him?"

Edward glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image caught his interest now.

It was a larger landscape in dull fall colours an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"When he knew what he had become," Edward said quietly,

"he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy

himself. But that's not easily done."

Bella look was taken aback, clearly not expecting that.

"how?" Bella breaths out, clearly in shock.

"He jumped from great heights," Edward told the Bella, his voice was impassive.

"He tried to drown himself in the ocean... but he was young to the new life and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist... feeding... while he was still so new. The instinct is more powerful then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation."

"Is that possible?" Bella's voice was faint.

She didn't have that strong a stomach.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed."

Edward continued not allowing Bella to speak.

"So he grew very hungry and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself. One night, a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. Had he not eaten venison in his former life? Over the next months, his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again. He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swam to France and —"

"Wait, He swam to France?" Bella asked.

"People swim the Channel all the time, Bella," Edward reminded Bella patiently.

"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

"Swimming is easy for us —"

"Everything is easy for you," Bella griped.

Aimed at Edward

Edward expressions were amused.

"I won't interrupt again, I promise." Bella insists.

Edward chuckled darkly and finished his sentence.

"Because, technically, we don't need to breathe."

"You —"

I roll my eyes.

Bella, you didn't even last 20 seconds before breaking your promise.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Edward quips.

"You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything," Bella mumbled.

Seriously, when Bella starts poking around me and mum, I'm gonna leave her to mum.

I will not have the patience to deal with Bella.

Edward pulls Bella to his chest and wraps his steel arms around her, and his chin resting on her head.

Clearly forgetting I was here.

A lot of people seem to forget I’m there.

Maybe it’s just because really quiet.

"So, go on Carlisle was swimming in France."

Edward opens his mouth to Finnish where he was cut off.

"Carlisle swam to France, and continued through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives."

Edwards expression became awed, almost reverent.

"I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he can do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital..." Edward stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly he seemed to recall his purpose.

He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of us.

Oh, that painting.

Whenever I'm in the office my attention is always dragged to that painting.

When I look at that painting my skin tingles, my heart pounds, I feel a warmth surging through me.

As if there is some invisible thread that pulls me in.

"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

Edward touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods," Edward chuckled.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white.

A shiver runs up my spine.

"Nighttime patrons of the arts."

"What happened to them?" Bella asked

"They're still there." He shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see."

Edward paused as if to catch his thoughts.

"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practising medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity. When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't sure how his transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way he had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me and William, There was no hope for us we were left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents and knew We were alone. He decided to try..."

His voice, nearly a whisper now, trailed off. He stared unseeingly through the west windows.

I wondered which images filled his mind now, Carlisle's memories of his own.

"And so we've come full circle," he concluded.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" Bella wondered.

I mentally Scof.

Oh, he is no saint.

None of them are.

Well except Carlisle.

"Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence about ten years after I was... born... created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time, William went off on his own as well." Edward trailed off.

Hey you shouldn't feel bad at least you returned in a few years, you didn't stay away for hundreds of years like me.

Edward seems to break out of his musings.

"Well, We should move on, you coming Callie."

I shake my head.

"I'm gonna sit here for a while."

Edward nods and vacates the room quickly soon followed by Bella.

Till it's just me alone.

Well, me and the three enchanting men.

As I stare at the 3 vampires My mind is going a mile a minute.

Trying to figure out why I'm so drawn to these unknown men.

What makes you different?


	22. Baseball and the hunt begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is invited to watch baseball until three nomads show up and Bella is forced to flee forks.

Black clouds sprawled across the sky, billowing in from the west. The boom rolled across forks, the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, Outside is dark, the dense grey cloud blocks out the afternoon light, casting us in premature twilight.

It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward turned us onto Bella's street.

Bella had once again spent the morning with us, well Edward.

We had decided to take Bella's truck, so the three of her were squished together in the front seat.

I was closet to the door them Bella was in the middle and next to her was Edward I had to endure the two of them making googly eyes At each other.

I still don't know why he wanted me to come when he got introduced to Charlie, I guess he thought that me being there would sooth Charlie.

And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford, parked in Charlie's driveway.

That wasn't Charlie's car.

" Quileute's" Edward hissed to low for Bella but perfect for me.

Oh great.

Edwards low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."

"He came to warn Charlie?" Bella guessed, clearly more horrified than angry.

Edward just nodded, answering Billy's gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes.

“Let me deal with this," Bella suggested. Edwards black glare was making her anxious I could tell.

"Edward why don't I go with her, me and Bella can catch up and they don't have a problem with me."

To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though.”

I sighed and put my hand on the truck handle Bella follows me out.

"Get both inside," he instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."

"Do you want my truck?" Bella offered

He rolled his eyes. "I could walk home faster than this truck moves."

"You don't have to leave," Bella said wistfully.

Trust me, Bella he does, you do not want it to be caught in the middle of that.

He smiled at Bellas glum expression.

"I do. After you get rid of them" he threw a dark glance in the Blacks' direction "you still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.

Bella groaned. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll help you butter him up."

I playfully nudge her shoulder.

The Quileute man in the wheelchair was no longer impassive, and his hands clutched at the armrests of his chair.

I could feel his eyes on me as I half-ran through the light sprinkle toward the porch.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." Bella greeted them as cheerfully as She could manage.

"Charlie's gone for the dayI hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long," Billy said in a subdued tone. His black eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up."

He indicated a brown paper sack resting in his lap.

"Thanks," Bella said, though clearly no idea what it could be. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

I pretended to be oblivious to his intense scrutiny as Bella unlocked the door, and waved them inside.

Once we were inside billy turned his attention to me.

"I don't believe we've been introduced."

"I'm calliope Ninfa but everyone knows me a Callie."

His steely eyes didn't stray from me.

"Nice to meet you."

It's clear he wasn't as wary as me than he is of the Cullens most likely because we both originate (well only partly me) from the magic of nature, he still didn't trust me.

You'll want to put it in the fridge," Billy noted as he handed Bella the package. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry Charlie's favourite. The fridge keeps it drier." He shrugged.

"Thanks," Bella repeated, but with feeling this time.

"I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."

"Fishing again?" Billy asked with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"No," Bella's face was going hard.

"He was headed someplace new... but I have no idea where."

He took in her changed expression, and it made him thoughtful.

"Jake," he said, still appraising her.

"Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

"Where is it?" Jacob asked, his voice morose. I glanced at him, but he was staring at the floor, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said.

"You may have to dig for it."

Jacob slouched back out into the rain.

The three faced each other in silence. After a few seconds, the quiet started to feel awkward, so Bella turned and headed to the kitchen I quickly followed, I could hear Billy's wet wheels squeak against the linoleum as he followed.

This is getting to awkward for me.

"Bella I’m going to head on up to your bedroom is that okay?"

"Sure, it's up the stairs on the left."

I give a nod in thanks and all but bolt up the stairs.

I find her room easy and make myself comfy on the bed.

I don't know how many minutes have gone by, but finally after what felt like eternity footsteps bounded up the stairs and Bella walked in the room and spotted me sitting on her bed.

"Sorry about that Callie."

I shrug off her apology.

"Don't worry it's fine."

She goes to the wardrobe and starts rifling through it.

"What should be appropriate to wear this evening."

She wants to make a good impression.

"Bella doesn't worry it's not like it's the met gala, I would go with a top and jeans, I mean you mainly going to be wearing a raincoat anyway, I mean I'm not changing."

Bella turns to face me or my outfit.

Jogging leggings and a sports jacket

"Okay."

Finally, she picks out a simple old flannel shirt and jeans before disappearing to the bathroom to change.

Once she returns she comes to join me on the bed, and then there is a moment of awkward silence.

This was the first time we've ever been alone, Bella keeps opening and closing her mouth, I don't have to be a mind reader to know what's she thinking.

This morning she and mom were hanging out, and mum explained our species to Bella.

Mostly they talked about how our species came to be and a little of her back story.

It's clear Bella still had questions yet she didn't want to offend me.

"Bella I'm not going to bite, you can ask?" I prompt her.

Just please try not to push.

Bella swallows before opening her mouth.

"Okay, well I have so many."

"How about we play 20 questions."

Bella nods

"When were you born?"

"Well, we didn't have calendars back then so I'm just going off the top of my head between 140 - 160BC in Rome."

Bella's eyes widen blown away.

"So your around....."

She's trying to do the math.

"Very old." I cut in.

I'm not going to even attempt to figure out how old I am.

"Do all Nymphs hair and eyes change colour?"

"No, only a select few have the talent."

"Do all Nymphs have magic."

"Well yes, but our main talent is elemental magic, there are other types of the magic of course but to harness those types of magic you Have to train not only your magic but also your mind to help keep you from completely losing control"

"Is Nefeli your mum?"

"Yes."

"Bit isn't that weird, being the same age as your mother."

"Well not to me, I guess because I've never known any different, my grandmother is also the same age and one day my children will be the same age as me, But they're still going to be my children, that won't change."

“Speaking of your children do they have magic."

"Yes, but right now they're still too young do anything too extreme." I cut her off.

I may be okay with her asking questions about me, but I cross the line with my children.

We're not that close.

I still don't trust her fully.

To my surprise, Bella takes the hint and moves on.

"So... Nefeli told me you spend time in France." Bella asks.

"Yes, I did."

Bella doesn't seem to have anything else to add on.

"Cool."

The awkward silence is back.

The front door slammed and I could hear Charlie banging around under the stairs.

Bella and I then went downstairs to meet Charlie.

"Hi there, kiddo!" Charlie called as he walked into the kitchen. I waved at him.

Charlie did a Double take on me.

"Hi, I'm calliope a friend of Bella's."

Charlie put on a welcoming smile and shook my outstretched hand.

"Well, it since to meet you, How is your sister holding up from the accident."

"She's good as new."

Charlie nods

"That's good."

It was clear Charlie suffered the same problem as Bella with making conversation.

Bella came to my rescue

"Where's the fish?"

Charlie turned to her

"I put it out in the freezer." 

"I'll go grab a few pieces before they freeze, Billy dropped off some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry this afternoon." Bella tried to sound enthusiastic.

"He did?" Charlie's eyes lit up. "That's my favourite."

So Charlie likes fishing.

Charlie turned to me.

"Would you like some food?"

I smile and nod.

"Sure that would be great thanks."

I never say no to food.

Charlie cleaned up while I helped Bella get dinner ready.

One of my talents was cooking fish, shame we didn't have any proper spices I could have added but it was still nice.

It didn't take long till we were sitting at the table, eating in silence.

Charlie was enjoying his food. I was wondering desperately how to fulfil my assignment.

Butter Charlie up.

"What did you do with yourself today?" he asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Well, this afternoon I just hung out around the house..."

Only the very recent part of this afternoon,

actually.

"And this morning I was over at the Cullens'."

Charlie dropped his fork.

"Dr Cullen's place?" he asked in astonishment.

I pretended not to notice his reaction.

"Yeah, we agreed to meet there."I tried to come to Bella's aid

"Why did you agree to meet there?" He hadn't picked his fork back up.

"Well, I sort of having a date with Edward Cullen tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents...Dad?"

It appeared that Charlie was having an aneurysm.

"Dad, are you all right?" Bella asked worriedly.

"You are going out with Edward Cullen?" he thundered.

Uh oh

Time to intervene.

"Well technically it's a family game day and we wanted it to invite Bella to join us with Edward."

That does seem to calm Charlie down, knowing that it won't just be the two alone.

"I thought you liked the Cullens," Bella added on.

"He's too old for you," he ranted.

Just a little. I think sarcastically.

"We're both juniors," Bella mumbled.

Wait..." He paused. "Which one is Edwin?"

I can't help myself, I let out a laugh.

Startling by one Bella and Charlie.

"Edward is the youngest, the one with the reddish-brown hair."

"Oh, well, that's" he struggled “better, I guess. I don't like the look of that big one. I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too... mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?"

don't diss Emmett, yes he may look big but she's sweet like a teddy bear.

"It's Edward, Dad."

"Is he?"

Charlie turns his face to me for confirmation.

"Sort of, I guess." I stutter.

When do I stutter?

I've never stuttered before in my life.

I hope Bella isn't rubbing off on me.

"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." But he picked up his fork again, so I could see the worst was over.

"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad."

He gave Bella a disparaging look as he chewed.

"And, anyway," She continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"

Am I a ghost?

"When is he coming over?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Where is he taking you?"

"I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with his family."

Right here, guys.

His face puckered, and then he finally chuckled. "You're playing baseball?"

I can't help but agree with him.

Bella, you could probably injure yourself by just standing up.

"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time."

Good idea, Mum and I do.

"You must like this guy," he observed suspiciously.

Well, they are feeling. The effects of the mate bond.

I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house.

I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them, you're a guest." Charlie is once again smiling at me.

The doorbell rang, and Charlie stalked off to answer it. Bella was half a step behind him.

I hadn't realized how hard it was pouring outside.

But I have Charlie one last goodby and received a smile in return, then I passed by Edward to get into the jeep.

Ugh, that's it I'm never doing a favour for Edward again, I don't care how much he begs and pleads it's not happening.

Finally, Bella and Edward walked up to the jeep and Edward helped Bella in the front seat.

Bella was trying to put on her seat belt. But there were too many buckles.

"What's all this?" She asked when Edward opened the door.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Uh-oh."

I watched her struggle some more, blood flushing her face at her frustration. She wasn't going to give up the fight and Edward finally sighed, reaching over her to help.

He pulled away once she was buckled.

I pretend not to notice the clarity of feeling that was happening.

Edward turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared the life. Bella was looking rather nervous. "This is a...um...big Jeep you have."

"It's Emmett's," I informed her.

Emmett's baby.

She was still breathless, "Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodelled one of the outbuildings into a garage," Edward explained.

"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" her voice rose a few intervals.

Well you are, me I have a different have of getting to the clearing.

Once our journey took us off the paved road and into the forest conversation became impossible for Bella because she was bouncing up and down. I swear I could see her eyes rattling around. I couldn't help but smile at her look. It was hilarious and no matter how hard I tried to hide my smile, it was brilliant and brightly plastered across my face. The end of the path loomed into view and we could no longer drive any farther. I stopped the Jeep turning the key as the engine became silent.

“Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here," Edward explained.

"I'll see you both there."

I walk a little way from the jeep, to an open clearing.

I close my eyes and focus on my magic, I can feel myself moulding with my magic, us become one.

I picture myself turning into little wind particles and travelling towards the clearing.

I don't stop until I feel myself transform into my physical form and my feet are now on solid ground.

Wind travel is quite difficult to explain and doesn't work over long distances but as long as there is a breeze I can transform my form into wind particles and be transported to my chosen destination.

It's quite complicated to explain.

I arrived at the same time as Edward and Bella, Bella looked a little queasy but nothing too alarming.

We were just outside the clearing where my family was already preparing to play ball.

I was feeling radiant with glee. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on a large rock. When they caught sight of us they all three rose. Alice and Jasper were in the distance throwing the ball back and forth and Carlisle was marking bases. Mum and William were coiled up in an embrace near the pitch.

I made my way to Esme and Rosalie though Rosalie strode off in the other direction without a single glance behind her.

"Oh great...the human's here."

Rosalie hissed. alight with malice.

"Come on! Jeez, not this again... "

Emmett stared at the back of Rosalie as she marched away from us.

"Whatever, I'm not missing this."

Emmett followed behind Esme.

Alice came running towards us. Five seconds, she thought as she stopped in front of us.

"It's time," she announced.

Lightning flashed through the dark cloudy sky while thunder rippled overhead shaking the ground around us. Bella's eyes grew wide in wonder.

Her face is hilarious, Emmett thought. "Eerie, isn't it?" he winked at Bella hoping for her to make another 'human' face.

"Let's go." Alice grabbed Emmett's hand and they speed swiftly away toward the field.

I grab Bella.

"I'll take care of her Go play now" Edward nods.

I lead Bella over to Mum and Esme.

The excitement was flowing in my veins. It had been a long time since I had felt so light and buoyant. "Are you ready for some ball?" I asked eagerly.

Her face showed a mix of awe, bewilderment, and perplexity at the game. She seemed extremely intimidated. "Go team!" she said enthusiastically. A chuckle came through my lips as I fluffed her hair up in a frenzy.

Another crash of lightning sent a rumble of thunder through the earth at our feet. All the amazing feelings shooting through my body were making me exceedingly intoxicated with bliss.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, I think Bella realised she was staring openmouthed after him. She quickly reassembled her expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten Bella.

She matched her stride to Bella without seeming impatient at the pace.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly.

Mom laughs with good mirth.

"We may be stronger and faster than normal humans but we aren't indestructible like them so we like to watch."

"I prefer to referee I like keeping them honest," Esme explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?"

Oh yes!

"Oh yes, you should hear the arguments they get into! I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," I laughed, surprised.

She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

My smile vanished so did my mums, we know this story but it doesn't make it any easier.

"No," Bella murmured, clearly stunned, scrambling to understand

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed.

"It broke my heart that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.

I always feel a pain in my chest when I hear Esme's story, maybe it because I'm a mother myself.

I just can't even begin to comprehend losing one of my children, I don't want to think about it.

How do you go on after that?

I deeply admire Esme for having the strength to continue, though I can't imagine it's always been this easy.

"Edward just said you f-fell," Bella stammered.

"Always the gentleman." She smiled. "Edward and William were the first of my new sons. I've always thought of them that way, even though they are older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly.

"That's why I'm so happy that Edward found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long it's hurt me to see him alone."

Yh now I'm the odd one out.

“You don't mind, then?" Bella asked, hesitant again. "What I'm... all wrong for him?"

"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.

Mum and I share a look.

We're both think the same thing.

He needs to change her but we don't know if he ever will.

Esme stopped then apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed their normal teams. Edward was far out in the left-field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.

Emmett was swinging an aluminium bat it whistled almost untraceable through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, as he took his stance, farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible.

Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves.

William and Edward were fielders.

"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward and William would hear, as far out as they were.

"Batter up."

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

“Was that a strike?" Bella whispered to mom.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told her

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her handspun out again.

This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous it echoed off the mountains it was clear Bella now understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," Bella murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him.

Edward was missing.

"Out!" Mom cried in a clear voice.

Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me.

I turn to Bella's bewildered face.

"Emmett hits the hardest," I explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."

I did feel sorry for Bella, her human eyes could never keep track of what was happening.

Jasper trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle. Carlisle ran into the ball, and then raced Jasper to first base. When they collided, the sound was like the crash of two massive falling boulders.

Bella jumped in surprise, however, mum reassured her everything was okay.

“Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.

Emmett's team was up by one Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies when William caught the third out. Edward sprinted to Our side, sparkling with excitement.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again," Bella said exhilarated

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"I am a little disappointed," Bella teased.

"Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

Haha, good on Bella.

If you want I'll tell you something.

_Little Eddie here is a vir..._

Edward sent a low warning growl my way.

Oops, I had been projecting again.

He flashed his special crooked smile, at Bella leaving her breathless.

"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield, gaining two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play. Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives.

William bro hugged his Edward.

William used the same strategy as Edward, but didn't quite make it and was outed by jasper at 3rd base.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward, catching when Alice suddenly gasped.

I stiffen up, the hairs on my neck standing up.

Same feeling when I was in port Angeles, troubles coming.

Bella's eyes were on Edward, as

usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at Alice. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant.

He was at Bella's side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

William also raced over to mum, ready to defend her at any cost.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Ten pairs of quick eyes flashed to Bella and away.

Mum has Williams sent all over her so she should be okay.

Our Nymph Essence will outshine the blood running through our veins, they will know were not human I just hope they won't care to much about us.

I'll keep close to Esme just to be safe.

Bella on the other hand, even with Edward covering her in his sent, there no certainty that that will keep her safe.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward Bella again.

"No, not carrying “ He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms.

I wouldn't be so keen Emmett

For a split second that seemed much longer than it was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed the rest of us stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious."

I hope your right Carlisle, though I fear your wrong.

"This is ludicrous! I can't believe this crap...all for a human girl. "

Ease off Rose.

Rosalie muttered reproachfully to quiet for human ears.

The rest of the conversation was to quiet for Bella to hear.

"Now that the decision is made what is the outcome? " Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward shrugged.

"too many situations where decisions have yet to be made."

Great so we're going in blind.

Everyone began walking out onto the field to continue the game. Their minds were somewhere else though.

All our minds were.

Emmett grabbed my arms and pulled me towards her, William did the same for mum.

Edward stood in front of Bella protectively.

Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where Bella stood.

I came up with an idea.

"Take your hair down," I tell Bella

She obediently slid the rubber band out of her hair and shook it out around her Covering her neck.

"The others are coming now."

Way to state the obvious Bella

“That won't help," Rose scoffed , "I could smell her from across the field."

What choice do we have?

We have to try something.

Bella was like a gazelle in a cage of hungry lions.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." Edward hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it.

I pulled her long hair forward, around her face.

Trying to keep as much of her as I could shield.

So Much for this being an enjoyable day.

The rest of my family began playing baseball again. This time they were lightly bunting the ball and barely running at top speeds. We weren't interested in the game anymore.

I heard them in the distance and so did the rest of my family. There was a quivering silence cutting through the air as my family peered out at the darkening forest in the direction of the coming doom. They were just lurking out of sight. I was convinced for a whole shining second that they had changed their minds until three dark figures emerged from the forest.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its kind.

As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had longish hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The frontman was easily the most beautiful, his darker skin beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn.

He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy colour, the colour I represented with vampires.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella, William and Nefeli and calliope."

He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "We were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be

interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a a rather long story."

James and Victoria exchanged a surprising look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved

appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offence, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us! Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Good idea Carlisle get Bella out of here.

We may just get away with this, Bella will be out of here very soon, the nomads give me and mum stares but nothing deadly, more curious.

They'll come back to ours, have a chat and be on their way.

I jinxed myself.

Just as I thought we were in the safe Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking.

Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinising her, his nostrils flaring.

A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch.

I lept into action, magic acting out.

I pulled Bella to me and placed her behind me, palms alight ready to set the enemy aflame, mum was next to me crouched down palms also alight.

I don't even have time to react to mum using her magic, knowing how much she hates relying on it.

Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defence, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.

It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd gotten used to this was dangerous.

Bella was shaking.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise.

Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

The rest of the Cullens had crouched around us as well, each in a fight position ready to take down the enemy.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James.

You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth.

I brought my fire encased palms up ready.

Laurent stepped back again.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James. James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left Bella, his nostrils still wide.

When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward Bella and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

She doesn't want to fight.

Ever so slowly and cautiously we all retreat from our attack positions.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way.

"Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. They gathered together, blocking Bella from view as they converged.

I still held onto the shaking form of Bella.

Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.

"I'm coming with you, Guys. I won't let anything happen to Bella," Emmett said protectively.

"We need to leave now" Alice whispers urgently.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.

Gently Edward pried Bella's from my grasp.

However Bella didn't seem to want to let go, she just held me tighter.

I don't know why, we'd never really connected, but if she wanted to grip onto me then she could, I was going to protect her.

I grin her tighter.

"It's okay Bella I've got you," I whisper to her.

I turned Bella around and walked her back to the entrance of the clearing.

"We don't have much time, Callie. James will be after Bella shortly. Carlisle won't be able to stall them for long."Alice whispers to me upset.

Alice and Emmett were close behind us, hiding us. I held a stumbling Bella alongside Edward, still stunned with fear. I couldn't hear if the main group had left yet. I was too focused on Bella.

Edward's impatience was almost tangible as we moved at human speed to the forest edge.

He wanted Bella with him.

Once we were into the trees, Edward took Bella from me and slung her over his back without breaking stride, Emmett picked me up bridal style.

I gripped as tightly as possible as we took off, close on Edwards heels.

The sense of exhilaration that usually seemed to possess Edward as he ran was completely absent, replaced by a fury that consumed him and drove him still faster.

Not that any of us was much better, Emmett had lost the goofiness of his running and looked more serious than I'd ever seen.

We reached the Jeep in an impossibly short time, and Edward barely slowed as he flung her in the backseat.

"Strap her in," he ordered Emmett, who slid in beside her.

I rushed to get to the other side.

"We have to go now!" Alice shouted

Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine. It roared to life and we swerved backwards, spinning around to face the winding road.

Bella was sandwiched between me and Emmett strapped up.

"Hurry, he's close." Alice's eyes were wide with terror for Bella.

Edward was growling, Emmett and Alice were on full alert, looking for anything.

Bella once again was gripping my wrist, as If she was trying to anchor herself.

"Go south, they will split up but the prospects of them finding us are slim," Alice said.

"Where are we going?" Bella finally spoke with a squeak.

No one answered her.

_Just tell her_

I projected to Edward.

Edward shook his head slightly.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?" Bella shouted this time, looking horrified.

"We have to get you away from here far away now," I said hastily.

_If you won't tell her I will._

Edward pressed the accelerator down harder at my words while the Jeep's speed reached a hundred and five miles an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" she vehemently exclaimed.

She was fighting with the harness, tearing at the straps with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Emmett," Edward called.

Emmett looked down at her while she was angrily grasping at the straps.

He brought his hands to her wrists and held them tightly in his grasp. Bella looked in the review mirror with pure anguish in her eyes.

I tried to soothe her by running my hands through her hair, its works on my children when I need it calm them.

Bella wasn't having any of it though.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this," she cried out

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't! You have to take me back Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!" She shouted with a tragic expression displayed on her face.

_Damn, she has a point, Edward._

"Calm down, Bella," I commanded.

She's going to hurt herself In a minute.

"We've been there before," Edward was almost crying with exasperation.

"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" she began struggling under Emmett's hold.

What if we could make Charlie let her go?

"Edward, pull over." Alice spoke up.

He flashed her a hard look, and then sped up.

"Edward, let's just talk this through."

"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep. The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

Oh, this just gets better and better.

“Pullover, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.

The speedometer inched passed one-twenty.

"Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession and he wants her, Alice her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where ..."

He interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

Bella gasped, knowing where her scent would lead.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" She thrashed against the harness.

"She's right," Alice said.

The car slowed slightly.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.

The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. Bella flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat.

I however didn't have the luxury of a harness and slammed into the back of Alice's seat.

"There are no options," Edward hissed.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella yelled.

He ignored her completely.

"We have to take her back," Emmett finally spoke.

"No." Edward was absolute.

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."

"He'll wait."

Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too."

"You didn't see you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us."

Alice turned to me.

"Callie has a plan."

"Listen," I pleaded. "You take her back."

"No," he interrupted.

I glared at him and continued. "You take her back."

I turn to face Bella

“You tell your dad You want to go home to Phoenix. You pack Your bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone.”

“Charlie won't call the FBI on us Then you” look to Edward “can and take her any damned place you want."

Bella nodded with the plan.

So I have her support.

"It's not a bad idea." Emmett's surprise was an insult.

"It might work and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"It's too dangerous I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I demand that you take me home." Bella tried to sound firm

Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Please," she said in a much smaller voice.

He didn't lookup. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hand's touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

Okay, we have a plan.

The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.

"Emmett?" I asked, looking pointedly at Bellas's hands.

"Oh, sorry." He let her loose.

A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at me in the rearview mirror.

Sorry I came up with a decent plan

"Emmett Alice, you take the outside of the house. Callie, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

Okay

"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Edward try's to plead is the case.

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you."

Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.

"I think you should let me go alone," Bella said even more quietly.

"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once."

"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," she continued like she hadn't heard me. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

“That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

She's right

Emmett looked at Bella insultingly surprised again. "Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.

"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.

Why not?

"Emmett should stay, too," Bella continued. "He got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" Emmett turned on her.

If you stay you get more action.

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice agreed.

Edward stared at Alice incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"

"Of course not," Alice said. "Callie, Jasper and I will take her."

Yeah, between the three of us Bella will be safe.

"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice. The logic was working on him.

Bella tried to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week " I saw his expression in the mirror as Bella amended"a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase."

Well done Bella, I'm impressed.

Very clever

"Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Callie, Jasper and Alice can go home."

I could see him beginning to consider it.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix."

Of course.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

I know right?

"And if that doesn't work?"

"There are several million people in Phoenix," Bella informed him.

And if that's not enough, we could hide her in India, I'm sure Gran would keep her hidden.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

Oh come on, Eddie have faith.

"I won't go home."

"Oh?" he inquired, a dangerous note in his voice.

"I'm quite old enough to get my place."

"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice reminded him.

"What are you going to do in Phoenix?" he asked her scathingly.

"Stay indoors."

"I kind of like it." Emmett was thinking about cornering James, no doubt.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone..." I trailed off with a slow smile.

I was right.

The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town.

Despite her brave talk, Bella was clary worried about Charlie, alone in the house, and tried to be courageous.

"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows.

"If you let anything happen to yourself anything at all I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"

No, he'll hold us responsible.

"Yes," Bella gulped.

He turned to Alice.

"Can Jasper handle this?"

_Oi!_

_He cares for Bella, too_

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."

"Can you handle this?" he asked.

_Bad move Edward_

graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl.

Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly.


	23. Final goodbyes

Chapter 20

"There is no scent of a vampire anywhere near us," Emmett said while looking around the darkened grounds.

"All clear here," Alice looked through the future.

"He'll show up, but he won't bother us...he wants her to himself."

I nod, at least that's something.

Looking out through the window of the Jeep I could see no sign of the tracker.

"He's not here," my voice was tense.

"Let's go," Edward firmly commanded.

I gave Emmett a tight nod and he started unbuckling Bella's harness.

This is going to be awful.

Bella was worried, everyone could tell.

Emmett reassured her.

"Don't worry, Bella," Emmett said in an amused voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."

Moisture was beginning to build up in Bella's eyes, this must be so hard for her.

Bella was showing extraordinary strength for someone so human.

"Alice, Emmett." Edward's voice was a command. They slithered soundlessly into the darkness, instantly disappearing.

I got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

There's yelling and banging for a few minutes before tearful Bella storms out the house and into her truck.

The passenger door opens Alice, Alice slides in.

"They're here." She whispers.

With a nod, I hightail it out of there.

We soon caught up to the truck.

Alice spoke normally for my benefit.

"The tracker is running behind us. Emmett's a few steps ahead of him,"

Alice informed me of the situation outside.

We drive for a little longer before a large figure jumps in the bed of Bella's truck.

My heart leaps before I realise it's Emmett.

A high pitched scream exited Bella's truck.

"Is he still following?" I ask

"Yes, he's keeping his distance he's pretty keen not to be seen. He won't come after Bella tonight,"Alice informed me.

Alright, that gives us time.

"He won't attack the house, though. Not tonight," she replied while I was turning onto the driveway.

After several miles drive to the house, we could finally see the distant lights of the house becoming larger and clearer.

"He's at the forest edge, Emmett will grab Bella." Alice portrayed to me.

When we were coming to a stop I barley had time to Vichy the engine before Emmett went to the truck opened the door and pulled Bella under his coat and ran her towards the house and through the front door, Alice, Edward and I at their side. Relief flowed through my veins now that she was inside, protected. Everyone stood at our arrival.

Laurent stood amid thefamily members, his eyes a gleaming ominous red, making the difference between the Cullens and them stand out.

What the hell is he doing in our house?

Emmett might get that fight after all.

a feral snarl ripped up Emmett's throat, low and vibrating.

He sat Bella down next to him, preparing to pounce.

"He's tracking us," Edward stared coldly at Laurent.

"I was afraid of that," Laurent frowned.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.

"I'm sorry," Laurent began. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle questioned.

"Nothing stops James when he gets started," Laurent answered while shaking his head in frustration.

"We'll stop him," Emmett promised him.

"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's lethal. That's why I joined his coven." Laurent said doubtfully. His head began to shake back and forth again, this time in confusion.

That's just great.

He stole a look at Bella, and then turned back to Carlisle, perplexed by the situation. "Are you sure it's worth it?"

Edward let out a growl.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice," Carlisle said gravely.

Somehow I don't think he's going to fight with us.

But I doubt he will go back to James.

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north to that clan in Denali."

He went to leave by then stopped and turned around.

“Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head-on...I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry."

"Go in peace," Carlisle said quietly.

With those parting words, he left.

Carlisle turned to meet William and Edwards gaze. "How close?"

"I'm going to seal off all entrances to the house."

Esme said while walking over to the wall, pressing a keypad making large metal walls creak and groan as they sealed up the glass wall.

Cool

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female," William explained.

He had his arms around mum, as if trying to take comfort from her presence.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper, Alice and I will drive her south," I explained to him in a hurry.

"And then?" Carlisle asked.

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him," Mum replied darkly.

It was clear she was geared up.

William turned to mum.

"No, Nefeli I want you to go with Rosalie."

Mum wasn't happy with that.

"What?why?"

William sensing he needed to pick his words carefully.

"You won't be able to keep up with us, speed-wise and your skills are best used helping Rosalie."

Mum wasn't happy, but she did relent.

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed but his lips were turned down into a frown.

He's never one to enjoy killing anything.

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded.

Rosalie was having none of it.

"Why should I?" she said vehemently. "What is she to me? Except for a menace a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose...," Emmett put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

Bella was uncomfortable.

Taking one for the family Mum volunteers herself.

"No!" William declares.

"William my sent would cover her better than Rosalie or Esme's, you know how powerful our sent is."

William contemplated then nodded his head.

Once Bella was upstairs everyone was in a hurry, running around packing their belongings or preparing for their independent trips.

"Rosalie, you will take Bella's truck. Esme and Mum will go with you," I asked her nicely.

"You want me to ride in that...that...thing?" she barked.

"Please, Rose. Do it for me," Emmett asked softly.

"I won't!" she hissed loudly.

Okay, I love her but right now she's being more of a bitch than normal.

"Rosalie, Bella is part of this family and you will treat her with respect, do you understand me?" Carlisle's voice became firm.

_Go, Carlisle!_

I mentally cheer.

"Fine," Rose snapped at us and then stalked away.

One of these days I should really have a chat with Rosalie.

Mom and Bella appeared down the stairs only a few minutes after they went up, both of them changed.

"Nefeli and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," Edward said while passing her to grab a cell phone that Carlisle was giving to each family member.

"Alice, Jasper, Callie, take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

_We'll keep her safe, Edward...promise._

"The rest are taking the Jeep," I told Bella

The hunting party.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Alice closed her eyes.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that"

"Let's go" we all went to our respective Vehicles, we let Edward and Bella have a quick moment to themselves.

Me and Alice were packing the bags into the boot, jasper was in the driver's seat.

I went and buckled myself in to get ready.

Watching Mum, Esme and Rosalie drive off into the night then fade away.

A few moments later

Alice's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed.

"the woman is on Nefeli's trail."

It's time.

We get Bella in the car, and we're off.


	24. Tracker Changes his course

25 hours later we arrive in Phoenix.

I was shocked surprised that we'd made a three-day journey in one but then it’s Alice.

Bella had passed out from exhaustion 4 hours into the drive, her head resting on my shoulder.

The rest of the car journey was spent in silence.

Bella then woke up again when we were passing through Nevada and hounded us for any news.

All we could tell her was what Edward told us.

Victoria was still following the mom and Rosalie, and James was tracking the Cullens scent.

We were still in the clear.

The update, unfortunately, didn't put Bella in any better of a mood, so with a suitable glance from jasper, Bella was once again under.

For good this time.

During the drive, Alice had put me in charge of booking a hotel.

I was able to get us a 2 bedroom suite at Hyatt regency.

We arrived early in the evening thankfully the Arizona sun had set, so Jasper and Alice had no problems getting us checked in.

None of us could think to wake Bella, so with me and Alice carrying the bags, jasper picked her up and brought her to the hotel suite.

We got a few looks from other guests as staff, however, no one asked any questions.

They probably thought we were a bunch of rich kids who's parents as given us free rein.

Jasper placed the still sleeping Bella down of the soft bed, thanks to jaspers gifts Bella didn't even stir.

So now it was just Jasper, Alice and I in the living room, watching some tv and just waiting for news.

A yawn escaped me.

Alice offers me a small smile.

"Callie hey don't you get some sleep in the other bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

Alice nods.

"We're not going to get any updates until tomorrow morning."

Okay

Not even bothering to change out of my clothes from today.

despite the front of my thin cotton shirt was cold, damp with the tears that streamed from Bella's eyes until, red and sore, and run dry.

pull off my shoes and just collapse onto the soft, cool bed.

Sleep instantly hits me.

When I woke up I was confused.

Where was I?.

Then the event from yesterday hit me at full blast.

I sit up in bed and look down.

My legging and Jacket had been replaced with some Cotten shorts and a top, and I was under the covers.

There was also my travel bag at the bottom of my bed.

I guess Alice must have come in and changed me.

I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was two o'clock, but they did not indicate if it was night or day. No edge of light escaped the thick curtains, but the room was bright with the light from the lamps.

I rose stiffly and staggered to the window, pulling back the drapes.

It was dark outside. Two in the morning, then. My room looked out on a deserted section of the freeway and the new long-term parking garage for the airport. It was slightly comforting to be able to pinpoint time and place.

Knowing I won't sleep much more I jump in the shower.

Instead of hot water, I choose cold.

It washes away the last of the sleep from my body and makes me feel refreshed.

I find a towel easy enough and wrap it around myself, re-entering the bedroom I go to my bag and pull out light pink bralette, some shorts, a blue baggy Cotten top and some black trainers.

As for my hair, I just bring the front strands back and knot them.

No use really trying to make myself look good, I need to be able to move quickly.

I exit my room and join Alice and jasper on the couch if it weren't for there new outfits I would have thought they hadn't left.

No words need to be spoken, jasper makes room next to him, inviting me to sit down.

He also has a plate of food for me, nothing fancy just sandwiches

I make myself comfy next to those two and a wave of calm washes over me.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Your welcome."

"Any news?"

The silence gives me my answer.

I stiffen.

They should have called by now, they told us they would.

Alice and jasper appear to share my thoughts.

The three of us are stiff as a doornail.

I expect it to be quite however Alice's Voice chirps ups.

"Do you think we did the wrong thing when we voted to stay, maybe we should have just left?"

I answer honestly

"Yes and no, I mean look where we are, we're hiding out in a hotel while the rest of our family are out hunting two sociopaths, and if we had moved, we never would have introduced Bella to this world. However, she's Edwards mate, and have you ever seen him as happy as he is now. he doesn't want you to know, but I think he's always felt like an outsider, I mean sure he had William but that not the same as finding your other half, that one person who makes everything worthwhile, the one who loves you for everything you are fault and all, then William met my mom and where did that leave Edward. Alone, and now he has Bella, she's bought him to life, So no despite everything that has happened I don't regret choosing to stay, yes we're having to deal with Victoria and James but who's to say we wouldn't have run into them sometime in the future, they don't stay in one place for long. You guys are my family and I would fight for you till my last breath, that includes Bella, it's like Carlisle said, she's with Edward now so if she dies it would destroy him." I Finnish strong.

Alice and jasper are smiling at me, my words had touched them.

The next hour is spent watching tv and just enjoying the salience.

And even more, worry as still not update.

I begin to fear the worse.

Around three Alice announced Bella is awake.

Alice and I go to check on her but not before turning to me.

"We can't let into Bella hat something isn't right, she won't take it well."

Alright

Alice knocks on the door

"Can We come in?" Alice asked.

Bella took a deep breath. "Sure."

She looked terrible, bags under her eyes, hair a mess, still dressed in yesterday's clothes.

"You look like you could sleep longer," Alice said.

Bella just shook her head.

Okay, suit yourself.

Alice drifted silently to the open curtains and closed them securely before turning back to Bella.

"We'll need to stay inside," she told us, well mainly Bella.

"Okay." Wow her voice was hoarse it cracked.

"Thirsty?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm okay. How about you?"

I just shake my head, in not the one who cried herself horse in the car.

"Nothing unmanageable." Alice smiled. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."

That made her perk up. "He called?"

"No," she said, Bella's face fell. "It was before we left." 

Alice took her hand carefully and led Bella through the door into the living room of the hotel suite.

Jasper now sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest.

Bella sat on the floor and began picking at the food.

Alice perched on the arm of the sofa I was sat on and stared blankly at the TV like Jasper.

Bella ate slowly, watching her turning now and then to glance at Us.

I think she could sense we were worked up and keeping something from her.

Bella pushed the tray away.

“What's wrong, Alice?" Bella asked.

I knew it

"Nothing's wrong." Her eyes were wide, honest... and It was clear as day Bella didn't trust them.

"What do we do now?"

Pray

"We wait for Carlisle to call."

"And should he have called by now?"

She was near the mark. Alice's eyes flitted from mine to the phone on top of her leather bag and back.

She's getting suspicious Alice.

"What does that mean?" Bella's voice quavered " That he hasn't called yet?"

It sounds like she's about to cry.

"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us."

Maybe they don't.

Let’s hope

But Alice's voice was too even, and all around the air was harder to breathe.

Like all the oxygen was fading from the awkward situation.

Jasper was suddenly beside Alice, closer to Bella than usual.

"Bella," he said in a suspiciously soothing voice. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."

"I know that."

"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused. He might feel the tenor of her emotions, but he couldn't read the reasons behind them.

"You heard what Laurent said." Bella's voice was just a whisper, but I could hear.

"He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett... William...Edward..." She gulped. "If that wild female hurts Esme...Nefeli..." Her voice had grown higher, a note of hysteria beginning to rise in it. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me...." she ain't he gorges of a full-blown panic attack.

"Bella, Bella, stop," jasper interrupted her, his words pouring out so quickly they were hard to understand.

"You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he ordered.

Hello, major Jasper Whitlock.

"Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you."

"But why should you —"

Alice interrupted this time, touching her cheek with her cold fingers. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"

Hey! did she just steal my speech from earlier.

I think jasper was working his mojo slowly Bella started to calm.

It was going to be a long day.

We stayed in the room. Alice called down to the front desk and asked them to ignore our maid service for now. The windows stayed shut, the TV on, though no one watched it. At regular intervals, food was delivered for Bella and me. The silver phone resting on Alice's bag seemed to grow bigger as the hours passed.

Us BABYSITTERS handled the suspense better than Bella did. Or that's what she thought.

She fidgeted and paced, jasper and Alice grew still like statues.

I on the other hand occupied myself with memorizing the room the striped pattern of the couches, tan, peach, cream, dull gold, and tan again. Sometimes I stared at the abstract prints, randomly finding pictures in the shapes.

As the afternoon wore on, I went back to bed, simply for something to do.

Bella would join me.

I lay across the bed, and she sat, legs folded, next to me. I ignored her at first, suddenly tired enough to sleep.

But after a few minutes just as I'm about to drop off Bella pipes up.

"Callie?"

"Yes?"

I kept my voice very calm to not display my annoyance of being disturbed

"What do you think they're doing?"

I sigh

"Carlisle wanted to lead the tracker as far north as possible, wait for him to get close, and then turn and ambush him. My Mom and Rosalie were supposed to head west as long as they could keep the female behind them. If she turned around, they were to head back to Forks and keep an eye on your dad. So I imagine things are going well if they can't call. It means the tracker is close enough that they don't want him to overhear."

I hope that will satisfy her.

"And Esme?"

"I think she must be back in Forks. She won't call if there's any chance the female will overhear. I expect they're all just being very careful."

"Do you think they're safe?"

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

Now can I please get some sleep?

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes. I will always tell you the truth." Unlike Edward, I won't sugar coat anything.

"Tell me then... how do you become a vampire?"

That caught me off guard.

"Well I know the basics but Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," annoyingly so.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know." Bella, it's Edward

"I know."

She looked at me, waiting.

I would of thought she would of asked Alice or Jasper, ya know considering there vampires.

"He'll be extremely angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Callie. as a friend, I'm begging you."

Well, I haven't ruffled Edwards feathers in. While.

"I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory and this is what I was told by Emmett.”

She waited.

"As predators, vampires have a glut of weapons in there physical arsenal much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of like Edward, Jasper, and Alice who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, they are physically attractive to there prey."

Bella is Lapping up the information, why hasn't Alice or jasper stepped in.

Their the VAMPIRES.

"They have another fairly superfluous weapon. There also venomous, The venom doesn't kill it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly,

spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, there prey is in too much physical pain to escape them. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If your that close, you won't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So... if the venom is left to spread..." Bella murmured.

I nod In confirmation.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually, the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

I remember the horror stories the Cullens told me of there transformations.

"Edward said that it was very hard to do... I don't quite understand," Bella said.

Suddenly there was a bell-like voice.

"We're also like sharks in a way. Once we taste the blood or even smell it for that matter, it becomes very hard to keep from feeding. Sometimes impossible. So you see, to bite someone, to taste the blood, it would begin the frenzy. It's difficult on both sides the blood-lust on the one hand, the awful pain on the other."

Alice joins us on the bed

"Why do you think you don't remember?"

"I don't know. For everyone else, the pain of transformation is the sharpest memory they have of their human life. I remember nothing about being human." Her voice was wistful.

We lay silently, wrapped in our meditations.

The seconds ticked by, and I had almost forgotten their presence, I was so close to sleep.

Then, without any warning, Alice leapt from the bed, landing lightly on her feet. My head jerked up as I stared at her, startled.

"Something's changed." Her voice was urgent, and she wasn't talking to us anymore.

What?

I leap out of bed.

She reached the door at the same time Jasper did. He had heard our conversation and her sudden exclamation. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge.

“What do you see?" he asked intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I sat close to her, Bella right behind me

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold... a gold stripe across the mirrors."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

Waiting for what?

Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practised way. "What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV... no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the darkroom. This is the room where he waits." Her eyes drifted, then focused on Jasper's face.

"There's nothing else?"

She shook her head. They looked at each other, motionless.

"What does it mean?" Bella asked.

He's changed his course.

Neither of them answered for a moment, then Jasper looked at Bella.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the darkroom."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them."

Alice's voice was bleak.

"Should we call?" Bella asked. We traded a serious look, undecided.

Should we?

And the phone rang.

Oh, thank every diety.

Alice was across the room before I could jump up.

She pushed a button and held the phone to her ear, but she didn't speak first.

"Carlisle," she breathed. She didn't seem surprised or relieved.

"Yes," she said, glancing at Bella. She listened for a long moment.

"I just saw him." She described again the vision she'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane... it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the phone, and then she spoke to me. "Bella?"

She held out the phone to Bella who quickly rushed to it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Edward! I was so worried."

Alice came to inform us of her conversation with Carlisle.

"They lost track of James. They believe he is headed towards Forks. Victoria has been searching for leads and clues hoping to find a way to Bella."

So he's going to forks.

"Your Mum and Esme are guarding Charlie."

I Breath a sigh of relief.

"Grab me a piece of paper."

I give Alice the hotel stationary paper.

She begins a flight sketch.

But he time Bella is off the phone with Edward Alice is already half done with her makeshift room.

She drew a room long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. The wooden planks that made up the floor stretched lengthwise across the room. Down the walls were lined denoting the breaks in the mirrors. And then, wrapping around the walls, waist-high, along with the band. The band Alice said was gold.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella said.

We looked at Bella surprised.

She's been here before?

That can't be good.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify. Alice bent her head to her work, her hand flying across the page now, the shape of an emergency exit taking shape against the back wall, the stereo and TV on a low table by the front right corner.

"It looks like a place I used to go to dancing lessons when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same." She touched the page where the square section jutted out, narrowing the back part of the room.

"That's where the bathrooms were the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here" she pointed to the left corner "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

We were staring at her.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm.

"No, not at all I suppose most dance studios would look the same the mirrors, the bar." She traced her finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." She touched the door.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked, breaking her reverie.

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer they always put me in the back for recitals," She admitted.

"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked intently.

"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere."

I don't know, somehow I don't see someone like James hanging around in there spare time.

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school..." She said, her voice trailing off.

Here in Phoenix.

Oh, not good.

"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual.

"Yes," She whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."

We all sat in silence, staring at the drawing.

"Alice, is that phone safe?"

"Yes," she reassured Bella. "The number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom." 

"I thought she was in Florida."

"She is but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while..." Her voice trembled.

"How will you reach her?"

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

Great we have another person probably in the mix.


	25. Loosing the human

I could feel it was too early again when I woke, and I knew I was getting the schedule of my days and nights slowly reversed.

I rolled till my feet touched the floor and then staggered to the living room.

The clock on the TV said it was just after two in the morning. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the sofa, with Bella hovering behind them, Alice was sketching again while Jasper looked over her shoulder. They didn't look up when I entered, too engrossed in Alice's work.

I crept to Jasper's side to peek.

"Did she see something more?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."

I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were panelled in wood, a little too dark, out of date.

The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms.

The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, was in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," Bella whispered, pointing.

Three pairs of eternal eyes stared at her.

"That's my mother's house."

Oh shit.

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialling.

Uncharacteristically, Jasper slid closer to Bella He lightly touched his hand to her shoulder.

Some other time I will applaud him.

But not right now.

"Edward, James is in Phoenix. I saw it in a vision; you need to get here now! He has been to her mother's house and at her old ballet studio."

Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible for the human ear to decipher.

Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

“Bella," Alice said She looked at her numbly.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" Bella asked hopefully.

We're we that bad company, I jokingly think.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother... he came here for my mother, Alice!" Despite Jasper, the hysteria bubbled up in her voice.

"The three of us will stay till she's safe."

I nod in agreement.

I may not have super strength or speed but I'm not defenceless.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love... Alice, I can't —"

She's having a full-blown panic attack.

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured me.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Awww, she thinks of us as family.

Jasper, I think you need to step in, she's becoming hysterical.

Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. Her eyes closed without her permission. In a surprising amount of strength, her mind pushed against the fog, Bella quickly realising what was happening and forced her eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," She snapped.

She walked to her room and shut the door, slammed it.

Well, that went well.

three and a half hours passed with no disturbance from Bella, I used the opportunity to relax on the couch.

Alice stayed glued to the sketches while jasper went and checked out.

I looked at the clock it was five-thirty in the morning.

When the phone rang, Bella once again returned to the front room, I could tell from her posture and the tugging at her Lip she was a little ashamed of her behaviour.

I didn't take it personally, she's wound up no doubt, I would have been shocked if she had remained cool during all of this.

"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told Bella. "They'll land at nine-forty-five."

“Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised, but Bella was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.

"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to Bella.

Your mother, she mouthed.

"Hello?"

Bella slowly walks away from us.

A few seconds passed before Bella stiffens and turned towards us.

"Mom, please listen to me," her voice pleaded.

She walked very slowly to the bedroom.

I and Alice stared at each other.

I turn to Alice.

"Did that seem a bit weird?"

Alice was just as confused.

"I couldn't hear anything, her mother must have been talking very quietly."

But if her mother was talking so softly why is Bella so riled up?

Something isn't right.

Finally the door open and a dull, dead-looking Bella emerged.

What happened on that phone call.

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." Her voice was lifeless.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry," Alice reassured Bella.

She turned away.

Something must have caught her eye.

"Alice," Bella asked slowly, without turning.

"If I write a letter to my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella." Alice's voice was careful.

We could see Bella was coming apart at the seams.

Why?

Did she have such little faith in our abilities to protect her mother?

The minutes were ticking more slowly than usual. Jasper still hadn't come back when Bella returned to us

is it was possible she looked even more dead.

I'm worried.

She looks like she's in shock.

Then all of a sudden I was surprised when I saw Alice bent over the desk, gripping the edge with two hands.

"Alice?"

She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed...

She's having a vision and not a good one.

I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.

She took one hand off the table and gripped my hand with great strength.

"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over her other hand loosening it from their grip on the table.

Between the two of us, we were able to get her away from the table.

She burrowed her head into jaspers neck, in distress.

"What is it?" he demanded.

He looked to me for answers all I could do was shake my head in helplessness, I don't know myself.

"Bella," she said.

"I'm right here," Bella replied.

Just Standing there hopelessly.

Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on Bella's, their expression still strangely blank.

I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to Bella, she'd been answering Jasper's question.

Fuck.

Somethings going to happen to Bella.

Did it have to do with Bella's weird behaviour?

"What did you see?" Speak of the devil

there was no question in her flat, uncaring voice.

Like she didn't even care.

What the fuck is her problem.

Alice one of the few people who welcomed you into the family from the start and fully excepted you, and you can't even seem to find any sense of feeling when your friend is in distress.

Jasper looked at Bella sharply. Who kept her expression vacant and waited.

His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and mine, feeling the chaos... for I could guess what Alice had seen now.

Bella was going to get hurt, did James capture Bella.

I felt a tranquil atmosphere settle around me. I welcomed it, using it to keep my emotions disciplined, under control.

Alice, too, recovered herself.

"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before."

She finally looked at Bella, her expression smooth and withdrawn. "Did you want breakfast?"

Any senses of calm I had once felt a few hours ago was gone, I was on the defence Alice withdrawn tone being the only thing I need.

"No, I'll eat at the airport." Bella was calm.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh when she finally went to the bathroom.

jasper and I turn to Alice waiting to confirm what I know.

"Bella's at the studio with the tracker, he kills her."

Jasper stiffened Alice dry heaves.

So we failed.

No, I refuse to believe that.

"The future isn't set in stone, one of us will always have an eye on Bella, we don't leave her alone for a second."

The pair nod.

I was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven.

Bella and I sat in the back of the dark car. Alice leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in Bella's direction every few seconds.

"Alice?" Bella spoke indifferently.

She was wary. "Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see?" Bella stared out the side window, and her voice sounded bored.

"Edward said it wasn't definite... that things change?"

Why does she want to know this?

"Yes, things change..." she murmured

hopefully, I thought.

Remembering Alice's most recent vision.

"Some things are more certain than

others... like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds, make a new decision, no matter how small the whole future shifts."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," she agreed, wary again.

The same way she didn't see me leaving until I was already halfway to the airport back at thanksgiving last year.

Had it only been a few months since we came to forks it felt longer.

We were currently in March, We arrived in October, we hadn't even been here a full year.

We got to the airport.

Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed.

However, it was also the biggest.

We parked on the fourth floor of the huge garage. Bella led the way, for once more knowledgeable about the surroundings than we were. We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded.

Alice and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flight's board. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago.

I had always had a love for New Orleans, if we get through this I'd love to take another trip there, last time I was there it was 1895, during the dockworker's riot and the biggest snowstorm it has ever seen.

Cassiopeia had been able to secure us this stunning chateau on bourbon street.

It was largely quiet during the day however at night....

Bourbon Street comes alive at night particularly during the French Quarter's many festivals.

Music would play into the early hours of the morning, people would be drunk on the streets.

Good times.

We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Alice pretending to people-watch but watching Bella.

Bella pulled the unmarked envelope out of her pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather bag.

"My letter," Bella said. Alice nodded, tucking it under the top flap.

The minutes passed and Edward's arrival grew closer.

We would offer to get Bella breakfast but she always denied.

The flight from Seattle crept closer to the top of the board.

And then, the numbers changed, they were ten minutes early.

Even better.

"I think I'll eat now," Bella said quickly.

What?

10 minutes ago she wasn't hungry.

Alice stood. "I'll come with you."

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" She asked.

What?

Jasper?

Maybe she's feeling a little riled up, and jasper is the most experienced of the three of us in fighting vampires so I guess he's a good pick to keep Bella safe.

"I'm feeling a little..."

So I was right.

Jasper stood up. Alice's eyes were confused, but she nodded.

The two walked away.

Now it was just me and Alice.

The two of us had our eyes glued to the metal detectors trying to catch a glimpse of the others.

Time passed.

Neither had returned.

If they're not back in 3 minutes I'm going to go look for the two.

Finally, I saw the familiar ginger hair of Edward.

Him, Carlisle and Emmett quickly hurried over to us.

Out of nowhere, Alice was standing stock-still in front of me with a piece of paper in her hand. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"What is that?" I gasped.

By now the three vampires had reached us.

"It's from Bella," Alice cried.

"Where is she?" Edward began looking around the crowd.

I snatched it out of her hand and quickly read it out loud.

Edward,

I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice, Callie or Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them to thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me.

I love you. Forgive me.

Bella.

Now everyone is on edge.

Edward the worst.

"Wasn't she in the airport with you?" He shouted.

Alice cringed from his words but her face showed great sadness. "Yes," she whispered.

I'm kicking myself, I knew something was up, I should have gone with my gut, If I had put more thought into my suspicions, I could have stopped her.

"Where's Jasper?" Edwards's eyes narrowed

Alice spoke explaining her vision.

Bella telling Jasper she has to go to the bathroom and her running straight through to another exit, fleeing the airport alone.

Unconsciously I was running towards the bathroom in Alice's vision. Jasper appeared in my vision

I rushed past him and into the ladies bathroom. Screams erupted as I started opening stall after stall looking for Bella. The rest of my family flew in behind me.

Edward looked distraught and rounded on jasper.

"Why didn't you watch after her?" He cried out.

"She asked to go to the bathroom. I didn't know she would...run away," Jasper looked shocked and ashamed.

Edward rushed out of the bathroom.

Leaving us in the dust.

Great we lost the human.


	26. Ballet studio

We were following Bella's sent through the airport and out into traffic.

Well the Cullens were, I was following them.

There we found Edward crumpled to the ground.

Alice went and brought him to his feet.

"Edward, she's not dead. We have to hurry. I know where she's going!"

We flew towards the parking structure, which luckily had a covered pathway.

No sparkly vampires.

Alice was running next to Edward while Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I were trailing behind.

We whipped in and out of the many rows of cars looking for a vehicle that would be fast enough

All the while Alice was shouting orders and directions to all of us.

"Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus," she was running next to Jasper now. "The Ballet Studio."

"Carlisle, go with Edward," Alice continued to bark orders. "Jasper, Emmett, Callie you're with me."

"I can't wait to get a piece of him."

Emmett raced through the cars excitedly.

Me either.

Edward went to an A shiny black car

An SLC Mercedes.

Alice had found an almost equally fast vehicle, a Maserati Quattroporte GTS V8 for the rest of us.

and we were off. Speeding through the Phoenix traffic with ease, speed limits are completely forgotten.

Alice was keeping up with Edward, practically trying to race him down the interstate, a race to get to Bella.

We flew past several cars as horns blared and hand gestures came flying out of windows. We both weaved in and out of traffic.

On other days I would be both terrified and exhilarated at the same time, however, I was too engrossed to enjoy any of it.

A semi-truck made it impossible to pass so Alice and End both moved into the emergency lane.

We were finally hitting fifth gear as our exit loomed into view.

I wonder if I can sweet talk the Cullens into buying me one of these.

Alice pushed the car faster as we turned off the exit.

"Highway fifty-one, "Emmett acknowledged for our next move.

Recalling his memories of maps of Phoenix.

Seven cars were waiting at the red light right off the interstate.

We can make it without any accidents if we time this right.

Alice was picturing our best move through traffic and running the red light ahead of us.

Both cars separated, moving together but separately as we flew through gravel and side shoulders to pass the many waiting cars.

At the same time, we flew through the red light, both of our back ends sliding out sideways. Alice put the car into first gear and threw her foot down on the accelerator. Tires squealed and smoke billowed out behind us as the car lurched forward.

Again, Alice and Edward drove in an intricate pattern in and out of traffic as she predicted the traffic light outcomes and our best possible routes.

Three minutes had passed since I stood at the end of the sidewalk.

Unfortunately despite Alice's warning to slow down he sped past a cop, who's sirens immediately rang.

Damn you, Edward!

Alice was now behind the cop, trying to distract him with her reckless driving.

Alice tried to run him off the road. When we finally had the cop between the two cars.

Ahead was a car, and we were going to pass it, the cop was going to have to stop or wreck. As with most humans, their first reaction is to protect self. The cop slammed on his brakes.

Alice put the car back into fourth gear as it advanced down highway fifty-one

We swerved in and out of more cars as traffic began building up as the morning hours ticked on.

The Cullens skin began to glitter fantastically out the window as many pedestrians began to gawk at us as we drove by.

Alice slammed the clutch in and threw the car into fifth gear. Another lurch forward and the car went flying past several vehicles and buildings, making them almost blurry.

I saw East Lincoln Drive and knew that we were bang on course.

Alice going one twenty-five. Each second that passed me felt like an eternity.

"Come on Alice, press the damn gas down!" Jasper yelled as Edward sped out of sight

Traffic was backing up down several blocks now and We had to find a way around them all.

If anyone was hurt I blame Edward it was his idea.

He was the one to turn onto the pavement.

Alice yanked the car to a hard right and was now driving along the wide sidewalk next to several businesses behind Edward.

People were diving into the street and backing up against buildings as we speed past.

As we approached the turn Alice refused to slow down she stomped on the brake as it came upon us and sent the car sliding sideways until I was turned ninety degrees from where I was before, speeding hastily down Cactus.

We made our way quickly down the road as we passed malls and parks where people were happily oblivious to the danger just blocks away.

we were now only a block away.

We barely slowed down as Edward drove the vehicle so close to the entrance it was only inches away from touching the glass doors.

He was gone.

He had practically pulled the car door off its hinges and left an Edward shaped holes in the glass.

Any other time I would laugh.

But not right now.

The rest had already gotten inside by the time I had opened the now shatter glass door.

The second I entered the building I eyes immediately took in the chaos.

Edward, Carlisle and Alice were attending to a broken Bella while Emmett and jasper were tearing apart the tracker.

I rushed over to the two men.

"I'll start the fire."

I grabbed as much wood as I could and piled it on top of one another, then muttering an incantation I set the pile of wood alight.

The three of us then set to work throwing pieces of James in the burning blaze.

Meanwhile, Edward and Carlisle were working on fixing Bella.

James had bitten her.

Edward was going to suck the venom out.

Why?

Why is it so wrong for her to be a vampire?

Why wouldn't he just let the transition happen?

Doesn't he want to be with Bella forever?

A glance around the room brought the total devastation and destruction back into focus. The mirror was cracked and shiny blood was smeared across the floor and mirrors.

Everything seems to be settling down, Carlisle was fixing Bella up and Edward was sucking out the venom.

He even was able to stop drinking.

I walked up to the group

Bella's eyes rolled in her head like marbles on an unstable surface.

The dazzling sunlight of the day bathed the studio with natural light, making the pool of blood glitter.

Bella was silent and limp

Did Edward kill her?

I looked at her intently, waiting for another reaction with increasing desperation. She took an unsteady breath the small cry of pain still present. I was devoutly thankful to whatever god had been watching over her this morning.

"Stay, Edward, stay with me..." She barely breathed.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Yep, she's fine.

"I will," He promised running his hand lightly against her cheek.

A small sigh escaped her lips, her pain dulling as her eyes closed lightly.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle checked.

"Her blood tastes clean,"

I breathed a sigh of relief at Edwards words.

"I can taste the morphine."

"Let's make sure before we take her to the hospital. The morphine might be covering up the pain."

"Bella?" Carlisle called out, bringing Bella from an almost slumber.

Bella didn't bother to open her eyes, her body lay limp on the ground.

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?" Carlisle stared at her waiting for the answer.

Bella's voice was slow and sluggish. "Yes," she sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

"I love you,"

"I know," she breathed once more, her words becoming incoherent with sleep.

At her almost sarcastic words, a low chuckle escaped my lips.

"Did you see her mother? Is she dead? "

Carlisle's face looked grave.

I can't see anybody else.

“Bella?"

Her lips twitched into a frown. "What?" she mumbled.

"Where is your mother?" he asked.

"In Florida," she sighed. Then her face barely distorted in anger. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos."

I gritted my teeth in anger, the reminder of James came to the forefront of my mind as I looked over my shoulder at the rapidly growing flames that were licking up the walls of the studio.

"Alice." Bella's eyes fluttered and failed to open. "Alice," she called again.

"The video he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from," her voice drifted off weakly. "I smell gasoline," she added quietly.

James knew Alice?

This building is going to be up in flames shortly, we need to leave.

"It's time to move her," Carlisle looked at Edward.

"Can you carry her? You must be careful not to hold her too tightly. We don't want her ribs protruding into her organs."

Edward nodded in understanding.

"I want to sleep," Bella protested.

That was the last I heard, Emmett and jasper caught my attention.

My time here was over.

Most likely Alice would stay behind to make a crime-scene.

Carlisle and Edward Will take Bella to the hospital.

So it's my responsibility to get Emmett and jasper back to the hotel to create a scenario...

The three of us walk out the burning building when I realise we can't bring the stolen cars back to the hotel and risk it leading to us, and it will be too crowded to run back.

Only one thing to do.

"Boys I'm gonna transport us back to the hotel."

I grip both of there arms and close my eyes, marking sure I have full concentration, it's not just myself I had it transported it jasper and emmet.

Not to mention there is hardly any wind.

I block out Emmett cuss and we evaporate into tiny particles.

Next time we feel hard goring underneath us we are back at the hotel.

"Holyshit that's as awesome." Emmett chants.

I do puff up slightly in pride.

We find our place was going to set it up.

Jasper broke one of the glass walls near the stairway.

For all anyone knew, Bella fell down the stairs and went through a window.

causing her injuries.

"Will that work?" I asked.

"Yes," Jasper confirms.

"The hotels going to be too busy trying to keep this under wraps to fully investigate also trying to convinces us not to sue them."

After the "accident" was created, Alice came and picked me up in the stolen Mercedes.

She and I would be going to the hospital, while emmet and jasper started running home.

While on the way to the hospital Alice calls both Charlie and Renee to tell them about Bella's "Accident".

Both were distraught and were booking plane tickets right away.

When we get to the hospital we find Edward sitting in the waiting room with Carlisle informing him they needed a parental signature to allow Bella to have surgery.

“Already done," Alice trilled. "She should be calling the hospital in three seconds."

Suddenly the phone rang and the nurses' station picked up.

"Hold on just one minute, Mrs Dwyer," the nurse pressed the hold button and then another button to send the call back to the doctor on duty.

"That's my cue," Carlisle said. "I'll keep you informed." He turned on his heel and walked smoothly and gracefully through the doors sending an everything will be all right, though my way.

I sighed and sank into a chair. I sat still for an hour. A very long hour.

Another hour passed, and this one was longer than the first.

The three of us just sat in the waiting room, each of us lost in thought.

This has been the longest I've gone without speaking to my children soon as we get back to forks the first thing I'm going to do is call them.

I long to hear their voices, but right now am too tired to probably form any form of communication with them.

Maybe they can come to forks over the summer.

That would be nice, they could spend the whole summer, I'm sure the Cullens wouldn't mind.

Esme and Rosalie would be delighted and I could introduce them to Bella.

I heard feet racing down the hallway and I looked to my right as Carlisle busted through the big white emergency doors to report on how Bella was doing.

"She's going to be fine. She will be out of surgery shortly. There was a lot of damage to her leg, but they were able to fix it. She should have no permanent damage,"

That's good.

Carlisle leads us to her.

Alice pressed the button to go up, already knowing which room we were going to be in. I waited impatiently for the doors to open. Ding.

The elevator doors opened to admit us and we all three stepped through them, Alice once again pressing the button, one that said four.

I felt a shifting under me ascending the many floors of the building. Ding. The doors opened to admit us onto the fourth floor, which was just as boring as the first.

"This way," Alice said.

I followed her until we reached room four-oh-eight. I stepped through the threshold.

Bella still hadn't been brought back from surgery.

A stubby nurse walked into the room. "Oh," she gasped. "I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"I'll just come back..." she bustled out of the room quickly.

"That's right! I almost forgot," Alice chimed in.

Alice threw a box of contacts to Edward.

To cover his red eyes.

Red from Bella's blood.

The familiar wheels of a gurney were coming towards our room

Here we go.

Alice was eyeing Edward with apprehension, the future obvious in her mind.

Alice stood up and paced back and forth, becoming impatient with the slowness of the nurse pushing Bella down the hall.

Edward was still standing, hand resolutely on the door, afraid to open it, afraid of what He would see.

Edward finally yanked on the door, flinging it open to see Carlisle walking quietly behind the nurse, a despondent look upon his face. My eyes ignored him and everything else that was going on around the busy nurses' station.

Yikes, I could see why Alice was worried about Edwards reaction.

Bella did not look good.

The nurse had finally made sure she was hooked up to all the appropriate machines, that everything was working correctly before checking her pulse and her temperature. Carlisle and Bella's doctor was standing outside the door talking. I was barely paying attention to the conversation.

Mainly speaking about Bella's health.

Edward reached for Bella's hand, bringing it to my lips, kissing her lightly, caressing her face.

We both continued to watch Bella's cheek lightly turns a tinge of pink as the blood swirled under her clear skin.

Edward looked terrible he seemed it even growing angrier.

He needed an outlet.

It didn't help that I felt the magic under my skin bubbling at the surfaces wanting to break out.

He found one

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Alice was flipping a tiny video in her hands.

Edward rounded on us.

"What happened? How did you let this happen? Bella..." his voice was overly accusatory.

The hostility began swelling in the air, slowly consuming me.

"Hey don't take it out on us!" I growl at him.

Alice stepped back two steps before sitting down. She placed her head in her tiny hands and very quiet sobs escaped her lips. The afternoon's events were finally catching up to her.

"After you boarded the plane...I saw it. Bella, in the ballet studio. I saw it all..."

She looked up at us as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, tears that would never come.

"I...I didn't realize it was because she planned to meet him."

"You left her alone with Jasper? Seriously...Jasper? Come on girls!"

That's it I've had enough.

Who the hell does he think he is, to put his failure on our shoulders.

I send a powerful wave of magic toward him, mainly through telepathy.

Edwards's knees crumble and he holds his head in agony.

Good, I want him to feel pain, it's not our fault his human he no brain cells.

The image of Edward withering of the ground in agony brings a smile to my face.

"Callie! Please stop!"

"Callie!"

"Callie." A gentle voice finally breaks through.

Cold homes are placed on my shoulders.

I turn to face Carlisle.

"That's enough."

Slowly my senses are coming back to me.

My anger receding.

Replaced my disappointment.

In myself.

I had another one of my freakouts and I'd been doing so well.

Charlie's gently led me to a seat.

He didn't seem upset but Understanding.

"You haven't been taking your medication I've you?"

Honestly, with everything that happened over the last few days, I'm the last thing in my mind has been my medication.

Carlisle gives me a comforting squeeze.

"Why don't we have a chat in my office when we get home, does that sound okay."

He asks in a smooth voice.

I nod.

He once again vacated the room, Edward had now calmed down and is sat on a chair next to Bella, Alice is still in her original chair.

Edward looks at me apprehensively and still on edge.

But at least he had calmed down.

"Jasper can handle himself," she spoke quietly

"Maybe she hadn't completely made up her mind, but when she did, she was already on her feet, running towards the exit. By the time this future presented itself to me I knew I'd be too late." She breathed in a quick breath, trying to calm her nerves. "She wrote a letter to her mom. It was still in my hand. On a hunch, I opened it. That's when I very nearly ran into you. Edward... I'm...I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too it's my fault."

Edward offered to both of us.

"How is this your fault?" Alice challenged.

"If it wasn't for me, she would never be in this hospital. She would be safe in Forks, probably having a nice dinner with her father. Instead...she's here, broken...comatose."

Alice's arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"No, this is his fault." She waved the tape in front of me. "Do you want to see what Bella was talking about?"

Is that the videotape Bella was talking about?

The one with James knows Alice.

"Carlisle," Alice called over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Dr Jones," Carlisle said politely.

"Yes, of course. I'll check on Ms Swan later," Dr Jones responded.

Carlisle strode into the room. "Alice?"

"Carlisle, will you please stay with Bella while Edward, Callie and I watch this tape?"

Though it seemed Edward wasn't going to move from Bella's side.

“I’ll stay, you three go, Alice I’ll be able to watch through your thoughts.”

Carlisle, Alice and I walk to the car.

Time to learn Alice past I guess.


	27. Past revealed

We found a cord to plug into one of the laptops and were sitting outside in our car that Jasper brought back for us to use.

"This is going to be hard to watch, son. Please keep your cool."Carlisle warned Edward knowing he could hear us.

Edward was watching Alice's Mind.

Alice's finger slowly appeared in my vision as she pressed the play button.

A face appeared on the screen. James.

"Edward, I'm so sorry we couldn't meet today, but I have a prior appointment with your Bella." A sick laugh. "I hope you enjoy the show. Hope to...see you very soon."

Sick bastard

The screen shook, as I could imagine James placing it upon the stereo. His face was now facing the camera again.

"I just got off the phone with Bella. Looks like she will be here shortly. You shouldn't have let her out of your sight. She's all mine now." He licked his lips.

My stomach jolted, I felt sickened at the thought. The screen no longer showed what he was doing, but I heard him fiddling with something.

I heard the door crack open slowly in the video as the air conditioner thrummed quietly in the background.

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a voice call out.

Suddenly Bella was running through the studio, looking around in alarm.

"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again! "

There was a trill of a laugh and Bella whirled around, looking for the noise. I watched as Bella slowly walked towards something out of the camera lens' vision. There was a sudden blue light and she backed away, the light reflecting off her perfect face and her white shirt.

She turned around slowly, anxiety obvious in her deep depths.

Bella's eyes focused on something past the camera.

"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better than your mother didn't have to be involved in all this?" His voice was mellow.

"He is a cruel creature,"

Carlisle added to my already angry thoughts.

He's a vile piece of crap.

"Yes," Bella answered as relief broke across her face.

She was...relieved? My teeth met with an audible snap as I realized she was being selfless, sacrificing herself for her mother.

A true act of love and courage.

"You don't sound angry that I tricked you." A light laugh.

"I'm not." She sounded brave.

"Brave little Bella" Alice sniffled.

"How odd. You mean it" James appeared in the picture now. He was slowly walking towards Bella. "I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. Amazingly, some of you seem to have no sense of your self-interest at all."

He was standing a few feet away from her now, arms folded, looking at her curiously.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" James asked.

"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to." Bella's voice trembled.

"And what was his reply to that?" James looked hopeful at the prospect.

"I don't know. I left him a letter."

"I should have known..."Alice tormented.

I lay my head on her shoulder in comfort.

How romantic, the last letter. And do you think he will honour it?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm marring his polite tone.

"I hope so."

Bells was a fool to think We would honour that letter. Of course, We would kill him. I would probably play baseball with his appendages just for fun. The surge of savage pleasure rippled through me.

"Sometimes she is so blind." Alice stifled a small laugh,

Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

Silence.

"When Victoria couldn't get to your father, I had her find out more about you. There was no sense in running all over the planet chasing you down when I could comfortably wait for you in a place of my choosing. So, after I talked to Victoria, I decided to come to Phoenix to visit your mother. I'd heard you say you were going home. At first, I never dreamed you meant it. But then I wondered. Humans can be very predictable they like to be somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And wouldn't it be the perfect ploy, to go to the last place you should be when you're hiding the place that you said you'd be?

"But of course I wasn't sure, it was just a hunch. I usually get a feeling about the prey that I'm hunting, a sixth sense, if you will. I listened to your message when I got to your mother's house, but of course, I couldn't be sure where you'd called from. It was very useful to have your number, but you could have been in Antarctica for all I knew, and the game wouldn't work unless you were close by."

"Oh course", Carlisle practically shouted

Realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Hitting us all

"Then your boyfriend got on a plane to Phoenix."

"Victoria was monitoring them for me, naturally in a game with this many players, I couldn't be working alone. And so they told me what I'd hoped, that you were here after all. I was prepared I'd already been through your charming home movies. And then it was simply a matter of the bluff.

"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"

Bella stayed silent. Secretly I wished she would have taunted him, called him names...at least argued with him. Put up a fight, even if it were a feeble attempt.

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

"Sick" Alice said angrily.

His hand reached out to grab the camera. He was going to gloat...to show her that he was doing this to get to Edward I didn't want to murder him anymore, I wanted to slice him into pieces and cook them one at a time. Feed it to the furry creatures of the forest.

He readjusted the camera a few times.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

The camera moved closer to Bella...he moved closer to Bella.

"Before we begin...I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The only time my prey escaped me.

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice that your Edward was too weak to make. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum where he worked I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with you humans and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature."

There was an audible gasp from Alice, as she realized he was talking about her.

"She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

I feel Alice sink into my arms, I offer silent support, what can I possibly say that can make any of this better.

"Alice," Bella gasped sadness in her tone.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honour."

A growl ripped up Alice's throat at his comment.

"Honor" scoffed Carlisle.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste... She smelled even better than you do. Sorry, I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow..."

His hand reached out and grabbed a strand of her hair; he sniffed it and patted it back in place.

He reached up to stroke her cheek once quickly with his thumb.

I can't even begin to Imagine how Edward is fearing

No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

"Revolting!" Carlisle's words were almost incoherent with disgust.

Slowly I could see the camera backing away from her face. Her body was quivering in fear.

The camera was circling her...he was circling her. The movement of the camera was almost like I could tell he had just crouched, preparing to spring. Her pupils dilated in terror.

She bolted. In all my anger I almost laughed at the comical move. It was humorous for two reasons. One, trying to outrun a vampire? She knew better. Two, she feared a creature she should be afraid of. So, her braveness did have a limit.

I closed my eyes, knowing the next little bit was going to be rough. I might not even make it through it all.

He flew in front of Bella, where there was then a loud thud and the camera whipped around to show Bella almost slowly sliding down the glass mirror as it rippled and broke, falling to the floor.

James walked slowly towards her the camera bringing Bella's dazed expression into view.

"What kind of creature..." Carlisle was full of despair.

With Alice's head on my shoulder, I grab Carlisles cold hand.

He shoots me a grateful smile.

"That's a very nice effect. I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?"

Bella began crawling on the floor.

The camera lowered, to show what his next move would be. He lifted his foot and stomped on her leg. There was a sickening snap as Bella's scream came flying out of her mouth.

My stomach churns

"Would you like to rethink your last request?" A smile obviously in his voice.

With a light flick on his foot, he nudged her leg while another piercing scream echoed through my brain.

A cry echoed through all our thoughts at once.

"Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?"

We would have found you, James.

No!" Bella barely croaked. "No, Edward, don't--"

Before Bella could finish her plea she was being thrown into the broken mirrors.

"Not Bella... " Alice sighed a lament as her hand slowly slid back down her face.

I watched as each second the darkness ran down her face and flooded her white shirt, staining it red. Blood. Beads of blood were trickling at an alarming rate through her hair.

In the video, her eyes began to close as James dropped the camera. The angle was not good, so the view was distorted, but that was a good thing. Bella slowly melted onto the floor, bringing her hand up to her face as protection. There was a guttural noise, the sound of flesh breaking.

That's when he bit her.

Alice reached out and pressed the stop button.

I don't remember the next few hours mostly I was in a zombie-like state of exhaustion and horror of that I had whiteness.

Renee arrived first she was hysterical I couldn't blame her, Charlie came next.

I took this as my time to leave.

Jasper was waiting to take me back to forks.

To take me home.


	28. Epilogue

The month after Bella's accident flew by.

Things had returned to normal, well as normal as you could get with seven vampires, two Nymphs and one human.

The next few days after I got home I spent sleeping.

I had a good four-hour conversation with gran and my babies.

Gran had arranged for the children to spend summer with us in forks while she spent some time in Egypt.

Regardless of our now quiet and semi-uneventful life, I was quite content.

Prom was upon us.

I was now sporting golden blond hair and Amber eyes I could pass for one of them with my eyes.

In fact Emmett had joked I could pass as Rosalie's twin sister.

We had the same shade of hair and amber eyes.

I had a few jabs from my friends on how I had become a Cullen with my amber eyes.

Alice had picked out my dress and I must admit she chose well.

The dress was a stunning champagne long dress with a deep V neck with beading.

As for my hair, she had styled it into a beautiful two bun braid.

I was waiting with Rosalie for the guys to come back from there hunting trip.

Bella was with Alice and mum getting ready.

The guys finally returned Rosalie was scowling in the garage in her scarlet dress that fell flawlessly over her body. Emmett jumped out of the Jeep and whistled. He tried to hug her but she backed away.

"Ew! Take a shower and get changed. Bella is already ready," she sneered her name.

Rosalie still hadn't taken to Bella.

Edward frowned at her but she just turned and got into her M3, her dress not covering an inch of her back. "I'll be waiting!" She shouted at Emmett who was already running up the stairs to their room.

I would be carpooling with those two so I got in the back.

It didn't take long before everyone else minus Bella and Edward appeared.

Emmett all dressed up jumped into the driver seat of rose's car.

Mum for once had her hair loose flowing freely over her shoulders in gentle waves, she was wearing a dark blue off the shoulder mermaid gown.

Never thought I'd see the day.

Alice on the other hand was dressed in a pink shimmering off the shoulder cocktail dress with a lace skirt, and a feminine sweetheart neckline.

Her sort-of black hair was as stylish as ever.

As you would expect we stole the show.

People parted for us and stared in awe and jealousy.

The three couples swiftly glided to the dance floor and a slow song started up.

People cleared the space and watched entranced as the three couples began to waltz.

I was happy to just observe fo the sideline.

This allowed me to look around at the decoration.

decorations of balloon arches, pastel crepe paper and twisted garlands that we're covering every inch of the walls.

I also notice Edward and Bella finally arrive.

But nobody pays them any mind.

On the dance floor, Emmett and Rosalie, Mum and William, Jasper and Alice were floating fluidly around the enclosed circle of admirers as they danced gracefully around in their evening gowns.

"That family makes me sick, look at how perfect they move." I heard someone whisper.

I take a deep breath in, remembering the calming tricks Carlisle taught me.

Edward then proceeded to drag Bella to the dance floor.

I watched on as my family danced with there significant other.

Despite my best attempts I couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

I wonder what it would be like to have someone dance with me like that, under the spotlight surrounded by admirers and tacky decorations.

To have someone who looks at me the way my family look at there significant other.

Suddenly prom wasn't so appealing.

With as much ease as possible I stealthily 

Exit through the side door.

I breathe in the cool night breeze.

Just me alone with my thoughts.

I'm happy for my mom, she deserves to be loved the way William love her.

Yet

I wonder will I ever find a true mate or even just a mate.

It's now more than EverI observe my place in the Cullen household.

I'm the odd one out.

I wonder if this was how Williams and Edward used to feel before they Met mum and Bella.

Don't get me wrong I love the Cullens, there my family.

But what place do I have?

Emmett, William, Edward and Rosalie were bitten by Carlisle.

Alice and jasper while not being bitten were still of the same species and were adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Mum and Bella are mates to William and Edward so they have their place.

What am I?

The sister of Williams true mate.

Not even of the same species.

I in no way view Carlisle and Esme as my parent-like figures, as the others do.

Maybe I'm just overthinking it.

I just have a feeling I'm meant for something bigger than relocating to a sunless place every few years and constantly repeating high school.

This isn't my final destination.


End file.
